Falling For You
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: <html><head></head>A new guest appears one day in the host club,a pretty girl who is very shy.During her time in the club,she finds drama,fun,& something shes never known before...love.But what happens when the hosts discover a secret the girl never wanted them to know? (IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. FIRST CH OF REWRITE IS ALREADY AVAILABLE ON HERE)</html>
1. A new guest arrives!

_**Chapter 1: A new guest arrives!**_

_**I cannot take full credit for this fanfic due to the fact that my friend is helping me write it. _**The OC in this fanfic belongs to me though.**_ Enjoy and please review.**_

_**Ouran host club and its characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>'Good grief'<em> thought Haruhi Fujioka as she looked around the room. It was another day in the host club and guests were scattered all around, blushing and squealing at the men that_ were flirting _with them.

Today the hosts were cosplaying as Egyptian pharaohs(it was the only thing I could think of them to cosplay at the time I wrote this)_. _The king of the club, Tamaki Suoh was dressed as King Tut while Haruhi was dressed as Cleopatra. (The others were dressed as non-famous Egyptians)

"Oh Tamaki, you look so dashing as King Tut. Like a true king." a girl with long, brown hair mumbled, smiling in her own fantasy.

"My beauty is nothing compared to yours, my princess. Why not run away with me and become my queen? We could rule Egypt together." Tamaki spoke, looking deep into the girls eyes. Red crept across the girls face and a squeal echoed throughout the room. Haruhi sweat dropped, as she always did when the hosts used those cheesy, cliche pick up lines to win over the guests.

Yes, it really _WAS_ another regular day in the club (as regular as being in the host club could be). The twins were acting gay with each other; Kyoya was trying to promote new club products to the guests surrounding him; and Hunny and Mori were being cute. Seeing all this caused Haruhi to groan in annoyance. She had gotten use to the club by now, it was true. But there were times when it became very tiresome just to watch all the hosts work their so called "magic".

"Haruhi, you look so feminine in that Cleopatra outfit. Your beautiful!" a few girls who surrounded Haruhi cried out. Now it was Haruhi's turn to entertain,

"I'm not beautiful. You girls are the ones who are beautiful." this comment made the guests squeal with happiness. Oh the things Haruhi had learned during her time in the host club.

Although the club was annoying at times, Haruhi admitted it could be fun. And she had made so many friends while being in the club. Maybe it _WASN'T_ so bad after all.

"Oh, Tamaki! We almost forgot. We brought a new girl from our class with us today. She just transferred to our first year class and she's never been to a host club. Would it be alright if we introduce her to you guys?" One of the guests with long, blond hair asked smiling

Tamaki's eyes lite up at _"new girl"_, "Of course its alright! The host club eagerly opens their arms to any new guest. Who might this new princess be?" Tamaki looked all around, trying to see if he could spot the new rumored guest.

A few of the girls stood up from their seats and made their way to the door leading out of the music room.

"She's a little shy." said one of the guests as she opened the door. "Come on in, Akahana."

The guests were in front of the door so it made it impossible for the hosts to see this new guest. After hearing some foot steps, the guests made their way away from the door. A figure slowly emerged from the group. The hosts eyes grew wide and they gasped. A beautiful girl stood before the host club. The girl was about 5'3 and had long flowing red hair that fell off her shoulders. She had long eyelashes and her eyes were crystal blue, almost clear. Pink spread across the girl's face as she opened her lips to speak,

"H...H-..."could only be heard from the girl.

The twins exchanged looks then made their way over to the guest. Cupping the ears, the twins said "Eh? What'd you say? Speak up a little, please!"

The girls pupils grew small and she backed away as red spread across her face. "I-I...I'm...um..."

The twins sweat dropped. This girl was defiantly NOT like the other guests that came to the host club. Given it was only this girls first day but...still. No guest, not even the fans of Mori were this shy and quiet. She had only been in the room for ten seconds and already the hosts could tell she wasn't a very social person. Noticing this, the twins looked at each other and grinned sinisterly; they decided they would try and get this girl to speak up no matter what it took. If her voice was as pretty as she looked, the twins would feel as if they hit the goldmine of all their guests (technically speaking, the twins thought this girl was one of the prettiest guests they ever had. Psh, and they call Tamaki a perv lol).

Both twins approached the girl and held out two roses,

"Come now, Princess..."Kaoru started,

"Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru finished as he moved closer to the girl.

_'De ja vu.'_ Haruhi thought. The twins had done and said the same thing when the club meant Renge; although, Renge later proved to be a loud, overbearing girl with a video game obsession. Somehow Haruhi felt this guest would be **MUCH** different.

Slowly, the girl brought up a hand to take Hikaru's rose but jumped when Hikaru grasped her hand in both of his, "Nice to meet you, princess. We would like to welcome you to the Ouran host club. My brother and I are the Hitachinn Twins."

"...and Takashi and I are best friends to everyone in the club! Want some cake?" Hunny cheered, holding up a piece of cake in front of the guest. (Mori stood behind him of course)

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you, miss." Haruhi greeted with a kind smile.

"And we're the leaders of the club! This is Kyoya Ootori, our vice president. I'm Tamaki Suoh, the king! It is truly a pleasure to meet you, princess." Tamaki took the girl's hand in his and flashed a warm smile. The girl shyly nodded.

After introductions, each host gave the new guest a rose. She accepted them but said nothing in return. In stead she sat on one of the club's couches alone, away from everybody else and any contact. Seeing this made the hosts feel uneasy,

"Boss, she doesn't seem interested in us. Do you think that **MAYBE **the host club is getting...boring?" Hikaru said, frowning.

At hearing Hikaru's remark Tamaki fell over backwards and then quickly stood back up, "Don't be ridiculous! She's just a little more shy than most of our guests." Tamaki did a hair flip and smirked, obviously proud of himself for coming up with such a quick response.

"A **LITTLE** shy?" Kaoru started,

"C'mon boss, Mori-senpai's fans arn't even that shy." Hikaru's comment caused Mori, who was standing in the background, to sweat drop.

"Even Takashi's fans can speak at least one word without stuttering. Maybe someone should try talking to her again." Hunny hugged his bunny to his chest, tightly.

"Nah. Like we said before, she doesn't seem interested. We already tried talking to her earlier and you saw how that went down." the twins spoke in unison, sighing.

"Maybe she just needs a hand to reach out to her...C'mon Takashi!" Hunny grabbed Mori by the wrist and rushed over to where the girl sat alone. "Hi, remember us? I'm Mitsuki Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka. You can call me Hunny. What's your name again?" Hunny smiled big, jumping up on the seat beside the girl.

Looking down at the boy beside her, the girl's lips moved to speak but stopped when she noticed that the other hosts were staring at her, intently. The girl looked at her feet, blushing furiously. What was wrong with this girl? She couldn't speak. She WOULDN'T speak. And she seemed to have no interest in such a place as the host club so why had she appeared before them? Because her class mates had dragged her along? It made no sense to the hosts.

"Aww, its okay. We won't hurt you." Hunny looked at Mori who sat on the other side of the girl, "Takashi, you want to know her name, don't you?"

Mori nodded, "Yeah."

Once again, the girl opened her mouth to speak and this time, words came out, "My na-name is A-Akahana Siaoki..." she spoke quietly.

"Akahana? What a lovely name for a princess such as yourself." mumbled Tamaki, who had his eyes fixed on Akahana. She WAS a beautiful sight. It was a shame she was so quiet.

"Wow, Akahana huh? That's a pretty name cute name, don't you think Takashi?" Hunny bounced up and down in his seat, excited.

"Yeah." Mori nodded again.

"...!" Akahana's face became instantly red. She stood up and ran to a corner of the room.

"Hm? What's she doing?" asked Hikaru, watching Akahana carefully.

"I think she may be embarrassed again." Kaoru said as he looked over with his brother at the guest.

Tamaki chuckled, did a hair flip, then grabbed a rose and approached Akahana again, "My, my. You ARE a shy one. How utterly adorable." Tamaki grabbed Akahana by the arm and twirled her around so that she was facing him. Then he cupped her right cheek in his hand and flashed a gentle smile, "It's alright. You don't have to be afraid, my dear. Please come with me and join in the fun. You've come here to see a what a host club is like, oui? Well now that there's one right in front of you why not explore and get to know us hosts?" The king spoke gently to Akahana which seemed to have actually calmed her nerves down. Akahana shyly nodded and went and sat back down on the couch. The girl than focused her blue eyes on the other hosts. As she stared at them, she blushed.

"...You guys...are very...n-nice. You said I was...pretty before, right?" Akahana's voice was quiet but loud enough to be heard. The hosts smiled.

"Yeah, you're pretty." Hikaru started,

"Actually you're more than pretty." Kaoru finished, smiling.

"You're breath-takenly beautiful! And we don't just say that because we're the hosts. We mean it, Aka-chan!" Hunny cheered, smiling big. Hunny than resat himself next to Akahana.

_(Note: All the guests have left now except Akahana.)_

"...Thank_ you. _I've never been told that before." Akahana smiled gently at all of the hosts.

'B-DMP!' went all of the host's hearts. She was ever more pretty when she smiled which, for some reason, seemed like that didn't happen very often.

"Seriously? No guy has ever complimented you on your looks? HOW?" Hikaru asked, crossing his arms.

Akahana's eyes lowered and her smile faded. Looking to the side, avoiding the host's gaze she swallowed big than turned back with a terribly SAD smile. This caught the host's off guard and made them feel worried.

"Well actually...there is one man that HAS mentioned things about my looks before. But his comment is completely opposite from what you guys said." Akahana turned in her seat uncomfortably.

Tamaki swallowed hard, "Who?" He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach all of a sudden...

Akahana looked at the floor, "My...My father."

The host's eyes widened, "Your father? What exactly did he say about your looks?" the twins asked in unison

"He told me I was an ugly excuse for a human being. But I-I'm use to the insults. Both my parents verbally abuse me all the time. It's not a big deal." Akahana looked up at the hosts and faked a smile.

"...No big deal?" Hikaru shouted,

"It's a huge deal! No one's parents should ever say such things about their child or abuse them in any way!" right as Kaoru had finished, the bell telling all the student's to return to class rang.

"Thank you. You guys a-are very nice. Would it be okay...if I co-come again?" Akahana asked quietly as she reached the door to leave.

A minute of silence filled the room and then the hosts smiled and said "Sure."

With another small smile, Akahana bowed and left. For the first time, she had found a place where she wanted to go back to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! I'll post the next chapter if I get at least 2 reviews. Hope you guys like the story so far. You'll find out more about Akahana's parents in later chapters so stay tuned :D Sorry if there's any ooc-ness or anything that doesn't make sense. For instance, when I wrote the part where the school bell rung, I don't think the host's hold club until after school but in this chapter I wrote it as if they held club DURING school...sorry. My bad. Please ignore that though if it bothers you. I still hope you guys like it :)<strong>

**For those who want to see a fanart drawing of Akahana, go to my profile page and go to my deviantArt account. In my gallery are fanart works on Akahana in the OHC folder. Feel free to check them out :D  
><strong>


	2. Akahana returns

_**Chapter 2: Akahana returns**_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran host club belongs to Bisco Hatori. Akahana is mine. As I stated before, I cannot take full credit for this fanfic as my friend is also helping me write it.  
><strong>_

_**Sorry it took so long to get up. I've been lazy. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the host club had met the new transfer first year student, Akahana Siaoki. Since that day, the hosts had not seen nor heard of her. Even the twins and Haruhi who supposedly had class with her,had not seen her. Also, ever since Akahana had told them about what her father had said to her about her looks, they had become very worried.<p>

"Boss, she isn't here today either." said Hikaru. As usual, the hosts were busy entertaining their guests and todays theme was Ancient Rome (Meaning they all wore toga's).

"Hmm...well I hope shes alright-" the sound of a door opening echoed in the room. The hosts looked towards the doorway and their eyes lite up.

"Akahana!" the twins shouted happily, running over towards her.

"Aka-chan! Look Takashi, she's back! She's back!" Hunny jumped up and down, excitedly**_. _**Mori nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Well, well. Welcome back my princess." Tamaki approached Akahana with a loving smile and stroked her cheek.

Akahana looked up so that Tamaki could see her face. The king instantly backed away in horror. She looked...different than before. Perhaps "different" isn't the right word. Rather she looked...like she'd been through hell. Cuts and bruises covered her face and arms and she had a very swollen black eye.

"Woe..." muttered the twins. The guests and the rest of the host club gasped and covered their mouths. Thinking back on it, Akahana HAD been gone for two whole weeks...had she been in a car reck in that time? Fallen down stairs? Whatever had happened, it was obviously bad.

"...Aka-chan, what happened to you?" Hunny jumped off Mori's shoulder and stood in front of Akahana, looking up at her.

"Oh...um, i-it's nothing. I...I fell down the stairs." Akahana rubbed her arm, sheepishly.

"...How the hell did you fall and get that BADLY hurt?" Hikaru asked looking at Akahana with suspicion.

Akahana's eyes grew wide, 'Oh no...!' she thought.

"Well...um, you see...Oh! Thats m-my ride!" Akahana quickly looked out the window and ran out the door.

The host club said nothing as they watched her hurry out of the room.

"I didn't see anyone or a car outside, did you guys?" Tamaki asked looking at his friends with fear.

The hosts shook their heads. Mori stared at the door way Akahana had just ran out of with narrowed eyes. Hunny looked at Mori and then looked at the door as well. The look on his face turned to pity.

"Takashi, our ride should be here soon too. Lets get going." Hunny informed his cousin.

Mori silently nodded and walked out the door with Hunny. Ten minutes later, the two had made their way to a hallway window. Mori had continued to walk down the hall when he felt Hunny grab his jacket and pull him over in front of the window.

"Takashi...look, down in the court yard." Hunny pointed at the window. Down in the school yard was Akahana and a tall man standing in front of a car. The man was yelling and Akahana had her head held down.

Mori and Hunny swallowed big as they watched. Both of them suddenly had a bad feeling. The window wasn't thick so they could slightly hear what the man was screaming,

"You stupid pain in the ass! I told you to be out here at 3 o'clock! It's 4:30! Dammit, I'm late for a meeting now because of you!"

"I-I'm sorry, Father..."Hunny and Mori's eyes widened when they heard Akahana say "father"

"No your not! G**Dammit you little-" the man moved closer to Akahana and raised a hand and Hunny gasped. In a matter of seconds, Akahana fell to the ground after the man struck her hard in the face.

"T-Takashi! He...that man, he just slapped Aka-chan! Takashi!" Hunny cried with tears streaming down his face. He held Usu-chan to his chest, tightly.

Mori swalloed big, "There's nothing we can do about it, Mitsuki." He said, painfully turning a blind eye.

-With Akahana and her father who are now driving home-

"Don't you EVER be late again, you hear me? If you are, you know the consequences." her father snarled from behind the steering wheel.

Akahana's eyes were full of pain and misery. She rubbed her bruised arms and had one of her hands on the cheek her father had slapped, "Yes...father."

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: Chapter two is finally up! In fact it should have been up a while ago since it's a short chapter. I apologize it wasn't up sooner. I'll post chapter 3 when I get 10 reviews :D Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading<em>**


	3. The Confrontation

_**Wow, I can't believe I got over 10 reviews that fast. Well as promised here's chapter 3. Sorry if it's short and if there is any oocness or typo's.D**_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran host club and its characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Akahana is mine. I cannot take full credit for this fanfic as my friend is helping me write it.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**_

* * *

><p>"You saw Akahana get WHAT?" asked Hikaru who had wide eyes, standing beside his brother who also had an expression of shock painted on his face.<p>

"Takashi and I saw her get slapped! It was yesterday after school! She was out in the court yard and her 'father' slapped her for being late." Hunny cried, tears streaming down his face. He was obviously upset about the recent discovery.

"...Well, what does that mean though? I mean, was that the only time she got slapped or were those bruises from..." Kaoru's voice trailed off as he swallowed big. Not able to admit it, but the day Akahana had returned to the club a second time the hosts felt that Akahana had "hid" something about her getting hurt. Once more, those injuries seemed too brutal to just be from falling down some stairs.

Hunny held Usu-chan to his chest in agony, "I still think we should ask her about it...what do you guys think?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and Haruhi looked to the floor. Tamaki assumed a serious expression,

"I believe that Mori-senpai is right. We shouldn't ask her about such things. I mean, it's not our business to begin with right? It's Akahana's choice whether she wants to tell us or not..." Tamaki lowered his eyes to his feet. At that moment, the sound of a door opening echoed through the music room.

"Sorry, but the club isn't entertaining today-" Hikaru froze when he looked to see who stood in the door way. The host's felt sweat form on their foreheads and the backs of their necks.

There in the door way stood Akahana. Her eyes were back to their normal clearish-blue color and her black eye and bruises had begun to heal. She had an embarassed expression on her face. "I heard..."

The hosts felt their heart beats instantly stop. Frightened that they may have offended her, the twins tried to cover up what they had just said,

"H-Heard that? Oh don't worry, that was just about another Akahana we know. Hehe...We DEFINATLY weren't gossiping about you behind your back or anything, haha- OW!" Kaoru elbowed his brother in the stomach, silencing him.

Akahana chuckled sadly, "It's okay. I know that you guys must be concerned or whatever but...it really is no big deal. I didn't get outside at the right time yesterday so I was punished as a result. It was my own fault really. And I was telling to truth about me falling down the stairs. It was at my family's mansion. You guys know how those places are; They always have such big stair cases. I'm just clumsy and tend to not pay attention. Well, I just wanted to clear that up. Good-bye." Akahana smiled sweetly at the hosts and left. The hosts were frozen where they stood, quietly pondering what she just said.

"...You guys buy any of that?" asked Hikaru.

"...Hell no." replied the other hosts.

_~xXx~(the next day at lunch time)_

*Ringggggg* The sound of the lunch bell could be heard through out all of Ouran Academy. Lunch was starting. Akahana made her way to the cafeteria.

'I wonder if they're having fancy tuna today-' lost in thought, Akahana bumped into a suspicious figure that had appeared in front of her. She looked up to see someone firmiliar,

"Mo-Mori-senpai..." Akahana bowed in apology.

Mori shook his head telling her it was alright, " Mori, no. Call me Takashi," He said in his usual deep toned voice.

"T-Takashi-kun?" Akahana tested.

"Yeah." Mori's eyes averted their attention to what looked like a freshly received bruise on Akahana's wrist. It was completely and totally black, the worst bruise Mori had ever seen. Even the guys at the dojo didn't have a bruise that bad and it worried him. "What happened? That wasn't there yesterday..."

Akahana followed his eyes and swallowed, "O-oh. I...fell out of bed this morning." Mori frowned furiously.

"Bull."

Akahana jumped, startled at his remark, "W-What?"

"...Does your father hit you at home too? Like he did the other day at school?"

"...Only when I do something bad..."

"...To your father, when is that?"

"...I..." Akahana bit her lip as she felt tears spring to her eyes, "I have to get to lunch!" running past Mori, tears flew out of her eyes into the air around them. Mori turned to see Akahana run past the cafeteria. As she ran through the crowd of students, some gave her odd looks. Mori sighed, shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way to the club room to tell the other hosts what had just happened.

_~xXx~(after school in the club room)_

"Aka-chan..." Hunny sighed sadly, looking at the cake in front of him. Ever since Mori had informed him along with the other hosts about the confrontation at lunch, Hunny hadn't had much of an appetite. Not even for cake (oh my god lol)

"So it's totally obvious she's lying to us and probably to her other classmates to about her injuries. I bet her dad is the one that gave her all those bruises."

"Way to point out the obvious, Hikaru." Kaoru stared out a window and watched the clouds pass by.

"Kyoya, have you pulled up any information about Akahana's family yet? I hate to pry but I'm curious and I wonder if there have been any abuse reports about this before."

"I did find some, Tamaki. Listen to this: _The Siaoki family is a prestigious, wealthy family who has been running the achohol import business for generations. Not only that but their family has succeeded in other things as well such as owning sever_al _fancy expensive restaurants worldwide_ _and running many small companies. The former president's son, Ai Siaoki married an American woman named Sophia Angelo in 1990 and they now have a sixteen year old daughter, Akahana Siaoki who now attends Ouran Academy. The Siaoki family is very strict in raising their children and set high expectations for them at an early age."_

"Wow, way to make it sound like a nature show on TV. Kyoya-senpai, that whole speech sounds like something a narrator would say on a show that's focusing on one animal family." Hikaru sweat dropped and Kyoya shrugged.

"I'm only stating facts. As for if she really does get abused or not, I am not sure." Kyoya pushed his glasses and looked to the side, slightly annoyed.

Tamaki sighed and crossed his arms. The room filled with silence.

"...Hey boss. What if our assumption is right about her getting beat at home? What if...one day, unlike last time, Akahana DOESN'T come back...then what?" Kaoru felt his eyes start to burn as he stared at the king.

The Suoh boy frowned and turned his back to the others, "Then...I could never forgive myself."

The rest of the hosts never exchanged a word the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: Woo! Finally finished. I hadn't even wrote this chapter in my notebook yet when you guys reviewed so quick so I had to go and throw this together. I hope you guys enjoy. I'll post chapter 4 when I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading!<em>**


	4. Becoming a regular guest

**_Man you guys are lucky. Today I wrote 3 new chapters. But I'm only posting one of them for now XD I'll type and post the other two when I hit about...30 reviews? Sound fair? Okay how about at 25 I post the 5th and than at 30 I post the 6th? Just be patient for me to write the chapters, because even though people tell me I type fast, it does take me a while to type up each chapter because I always end up adding more than what was in my actual chapter in my notebook. I'm really glad you guys seem to like it. To be honest, I don't think it's that good considering its my own character just put into Ouran host club. But I'm very thankful :D Thanks for all the reviews. I'll be sure to keep working on this for a while. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as you have been the other one's._**

**_Disclaimer: OHC and it's characters belong to and Akahana is mine. My friend is helping with small parts of the fanfic so I cannot take full credit._**

**_Chapter 4: Becoming a regular guest_**

* * *

><p>It was yet another fulfilling day in the host club. The hosts were, as always, busy entertaining their guests and those guests were also busy being fawned over. The cosplay theme was fruits <em>(yes, fruits. A little funny cosplay my friends and I came up with XD)<em>. Yes, it really just was another normal day in the host club...but still, Akahana had not shown up to the club.

"Man, she's only come once when we've had other guests around. Why do you suppose that is?" asked Hikaru who looked at his brother in question.

"Maybe she feels too shy to come when they're other guests around. She is pretty-" but before Kaoru could finish, the cracking open of a door sounded the room.

"Akahana..." Haruhi _(who was dressed as a peach lol)_ mumbled looking at the doorway.

The red haired beauty bowed and greeted with a small smile, "He-"

"Aka-channnnnn!" Hunny ran and glomped onto Akahana's leg with all his might.

"H-Hi Hunny..." Akahana mumbled, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Why hello there, Princess. How are you today?" Tamaki smiled and took Akahana's hand in his, "It's very good to see you. I take it your here as our guest?"

"Y-Yes. I have a little free time today so I..." she trailed off and looked over at a couch sitting in a corner of the music room, "I'll just-"

"Oh no you don't! Not again!" The twins instantly grabbed Akahana by her arms,

"Last time you were here, you sat by yourself the whole time. You didn't even ask a host to entertain you." Hikaru grumbled, obviously annoyed by her previous actions.

Akahana nervously twirled her fingers, "I-I..."

"Don't worry. This time we'll fix you up with a host. Unfortunatly, Hikaru and I are out because we have too many guests today but there's still Haruhi!"

"Nope, sorry Kaoru. I've got a good number of guests today too."

"Damn. Okay than how abouttttttt...Kyoya-senpai!"

"Negative."

"Crap! Boss?"

"I sincerely apologize, Akahana. Next time, I promise."

"...What the hell? Is EVERYBODY filled up today? Errrr...Oh! What about you, Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru turned to Hunny with a hopeful smile,

"Nope, sorry Kao-chan!" Hunny sweat dropped and giggled nervously.

Kaoru grunted. Akahana noticed his distress and suddenly felt panicked, "Urm! I'm sorry f-for causing so much trouble! I'll just go-"

"Hold on!" cried out Hunny. Akahana turned around, startled."Takashi says he doesn't have anyone to entertain today so you can talk with him!" The cake-loving 3rd year smiled big and red spread across his pale colored face.

"I...O-oh...um, s-sure." Akahana's eyes widened and red spread across her face as well. She glanced over at Mori, who sat on a couch, silently drinking tea. She shyly made her way over to where Mori was at and sat beside him, "H-Hello Takashi-kun."

"Hi."

"Oh, umm..." Akahana looked to the floor, embarrassed.

"...Have your injuries healed?"

"H-huh? What?" Akahana saw that Mori was staring intently at her covered arms. She smiled, "Oh! Yes, thank you very much." She blushed again.

The other hosts who were watching this scene exchanged looks and smiled,

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Mori-senpai!" the twins touched their fingers together and smiled cheerfully. Knowing everything would be fine now, the hosts returned to their regular guests.

"Oh, and thank you for agreeing to be my host today."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um..." She sweat dropped, feeling awkward. She was never good at starting conversations nor holding one. ESPECIALLY with boys. Glancing over at Mori, she blushed furiously. They were sitting by a window and the sun light was reflecting off Mori's face. He was staring into no where with his usual straight face. Akahana couldn't pull her eyes away. He was too handsome to her. And he seemed very nice. Most guys she knew were jerks. But Mori...he was different. He even shared some things in common with her such as the quiet nature and...

"You okay?" Akahana jumped in her seat at hearing Mori's deep voice come out of no where.

"Y-Yes." Akahana knew her face had turned an even brighter shade of red than before and whats worst is that now, her heart beat had quickened.

Mori looked over and saw that she had her head held down. Then she slowly lifted her head up to look at him; sunlight also reflected off her face as well. Her red hair shined and her crystal blue eyes focased onto Mori's.

'She has long eye lashs...' Mori thought.

Feeling awkward again, Akahana smiled. Mori's eyes grew wide. He had never seen her smile like that before. She was breath-taking when she smiled that way. Her wavy hair fell off her shoulder and flowed down her back. It was like her smile set off some kind of glow (or maybe that was just the sun light lol) "Aka-" but before Mori could finish, Hunny glomped onto Akahana causing her to fall off the couch.

"Aka-chan! My guests left so now we can-" than Hunny was grabbed at the collar by the twins and thrown against a wall,

"Hunny-senpai! Don't just go and jump in like that! Don't you see whats going on here? They're trying to hit it off so just left them talk to each other, okay?" Hikaru scowled, looking over at Mori and Akahana who had begun chatting again. Hunny blinked in confusion,

"O...kay?" Hunny diverted his attention back to his cousin and Akahana and now they were chatting like there was no tomorrow. Hadn't a second ago there been an air full of tension? They must have hit things off when he wasn't looking Hunny thought.

"Wait...Takashi isn't entertaining Aka-chan right! I should-" again, Hunny was grabbed at the collar and pulled backwards.

"Hey, what'd we just say? Let them get to know each other. There seems to be some kind of aura around them..."

"What, you guys think its..." Hunny blushed and promised not to disturb them again.

_-Back with Mori and Akahana-_

"Your in the Kendo club? That's really interesting. I've always been fascinated by that fighting stuff even though I don't look like it." Akahana giggled happily.

"Yeah..." this time Mori smiled. Akahana blushed and returned the smile.

"Hee hee- Oh!" Akahana suddenly looked at a clock that was on a wall of the music room and stood up quickly, "I-I have to get going!"

"Okay." Mori re-assumed his straight face.

"I...I had fun today..." Akahana turned back to face Mori, "Thank you very much." she smiled gently.

"...!" Mori felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her smile again and a small bit of red crept up his face. She bowed to the other hosts and made her way out the door.

After all the other guests had left as well, the hosts went over to Mori,

"Takashi, did you and Aka-chan have fun?" Hunny smiled and sat beside him.

"Yeah."

"Soooo, you find out anything interesting about her, Mori-senpai? You two seemed to be talking a lot. You probably talked more today than you ever will again. That goes for Akahana as well, hehe." the twins grinned devilishly.

"She mostly wanted to talk about me."

The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny gasped. Mori tilted his head in question.

"You? Mori-senpai, do you know what this means?" Kaoru shouted, his face red as a beet. Mori shook his head.

"It MEANS she likes you, Mori-senpai!" Hikaru finished.

"Oh good grief, guys. Just because she wanted to know about Mori doesn't mean shes in love with him. She was probably just being polite. Not all girls fall for the guys they talk to." Haruhi groaned.

"Yeah, if those girls are boring and mannish like you, Haruhi. Trust us, she likes him. I saw her blushing!" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"So? She always blushes. Shes SHY." Haruhi felt irritated. As Hikaru and Haruhi continued to argue, the others watched in awe.

"...Maybe she doesn't like me..." the hosts turned to their friend, "...but what if I like her?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: Phew! Finally done. Thanks for reading. Btw if anyone wants to see fan art of Akahana, go to my profile page on here and click the link to my DeviantArt account. There's some fanart of her on there if anyone is curious about how she looks. Sorry this chapter had some oocness. I know Mori is never that...outgoing. I apologize but I hope you guys still like it. I'll post the next chapter when I get 25 reviews.<em>**


	5. The Fragile Beauty of a Red Rose

_**Finally got 25 reviews so here's chapter 5. Enjoy. NOTE: Akahana's name means "Red rose" thus the reason for the name of this chapter :D (Well, actually it technically means red flower according to what someone told me but a red flower could still be considered a ROSE since it is a flower and it can be the color RED). Hey, I thought it was unique.**_

_**Disclaimer: OHC is B. Hatori's and Akahana is mine. My friend helps me write a little of each chapter so I cannot take full credit.**_

_**Chapter 5: The Fragile Beauty of a Red Rose**_

* * *

><p>"...Say what now?" asked Kaoru who had a blank expression painted on his face. All the other hosts were speechless and also had blank expressions. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.<p>

_"_I said I like her." Mori's expression didn't change. He wasn't even blushing.

"M-Mori-senpai!" Tamaki's face was bright red. This was defiantly unexpected. Mori had never been so foreward with how he was feeling and it made the hosts feel awkward and uncomfortable. But than again, Akahana was the first guest Mori had ever just "talked" to instead of "entertaining" them. So there was some basis for why Mori liked this guest unlike the others.

"Takashi..." Hunny mumbled. He felt lonely and hugged Usu-chan tightly.

Mori looked at a clock on the wall, "Never mind. I have to be going now." Mori stood up and walked out.

"Anybody know what just happened?" Tamaki asked.

The hosts shook their heads, "Beats the hell outta me" they all spoke in unison.

"...Mori-senpai NEVER leaves without Hunny-senpai..." Hikaru started,

"...I think Mori-senpai has more on his mind than just 'liking' Akahana." Kaoru finished. Tamaki nodded agreeably.

"Yes, I believe you shady twins are right."

"You know, when Takashi and I first saw Aka-chan get slapped by her dad I felt really troubled. Takashi on the other hand, stayed calm and told me we shouldn't try to help her because it wasn't in our place to but...I don't think Takashi really meant it." Hunny frowned and lowered his eyes.

Haruhi raised an eye brow, "What do you mean, Hunny-senpai?"

"I think...the one who was mostly troubled by Akahana's getting slapped, was most likely Takashi." The hosts nodded.

"But wait...I'm confused. Mori-senpai claims he 'likes' her...but I'm starting to think he didn't mean it."

"Hikaru's right. I think Mori-senpai 'likes' her because he feels sorry for her. He's always looking at her bruises and stuff, all worried and junk. He doesn't look at her with loving eyes rather than with concern for her. What do you think, Hunny?"

"...That I don't know..." Hunny and the other hosts fell silent and decided they would go home for the rest of the day.

_-Down the hallway-_

_'It's probably nothing. I like her but it's not love yet. I shouldn't have said anyth-hm?' _Mori who had made his way to the second floor of Ouran came to a stop. Standing in front of a window, he noticed two figures standing in the court yard below. Just like before it was Akahana and her father. The glass wasn't thick so he could hear what they were saying,

"Your late again, Akahana."

"I'm ve-very sorry, father."

"...Get in the car, brat."

"Yes." Akahana obeyed her father's orders and both of them got into the car and drove off in a matter of seconds. Mori focased his eyes on to the spot where Akahana had just been standing and he felt his heart sink and a lump caught in his throat.

_"Boss...what if, one day, unlike the last time, Akahana...doesn't come back?"_ Hikaru's words stuck in Mori's mind like glue and played over and over like a broken record. Mori bit his lip.

"...If she doesn't come back...?" The 3rd year felt sick, "...Akahana." Mori stood in the hall way, motionless for a long time before shaking off his horrible feeling and walking on.

_-The next day in 1rst period with the first years class-_

"Hey, did you guys hear about what happened to that transfer girl, Akahana Siaoki?" the twins and Haruhi who sat at their desks turned to see gossiping students gathered in the middle of the class room.

"Yeah, dude. I heard she broke her leg BAD." The hosts felt their heart beats stop.

"Not only that, but I heard she had to get stitches in her head too. She must have been in a terrible car accident."

"Geez, she's really clumsy huh? I mean, just last month didn't she come in looking like HELL? She was covered in bruises and junk and even had a black eye."

"And even before that, when she first came to class she had her arms bandaged up. She must be totally careless of anything that happens to her if she just lets herself get hurt like that." The gossiping students laughed before sitting down in their sits at hearing the bell ring.

The twins and Haruhi turned back in their seats, facing the teacher who stood in front of the class, "Hey, do you buy that BS, Haruhi? I think that Akahana's father must have given-"

"Hey, would you guys stop with all that father abuse crap? We don't know if she gets abused or not and if she does, she would never tell us. We shouldn't talk about her behind her back, you know."

"Yeah but Haruhi-"

"Excuse me! Hitachii brothers, class has started. Would you kindly shut up?" the teacher shot a death glare at the two. They sweat dropped and pretended their lips were like zippers they closed shut.

"We'll talk about this in club after school." Haruhi whispered back before taking out her note book and pencil ready to take notes for class.

"Okay class, let us begin- ...Dear God." the teacher froze where she stood and stared at the door way. The class turned around to see where their teacher was focused on and their jaws dropped.

"OhMiGod!" Renge shouted, covering her mouth in horror. The twins and Haruhi felt sick.

A girl stood in the doorway wearing a large cast. The girl's hair was messed up and stitches covered part of her head. Her eyes were blood shot and there were blood stains on her uniform.

"...Oh God...Akahana." Hikaru mumbled. The class screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments:...Agh...BAD CHAPTER BAD BAD BAD CHAPTER. I apologize. I just couldn't get this chapter to flow plus I have writers block. Its probably the worst chapter in this story and I apologize. I know this chapters too short and it makes no sense and nothing flows and there's a lot of oocness...and the ending doesn't even make sense I don't think but I do hope you guys still found it at least a little interesting. I cut this chapter short because I didn't think what I added in my notebook was important. I'll just add that to the next chapter. I'll have chapter 6 up when I get 30 reviews. Thanks for reading and guys, I really am sorry about this horrible chapter. Defiantly not as good as the others, I know.<em>**


	6. The truth

**_Okay guys here's chapter 6. I got some help from a fellow user named Escape-to-Ouran for ideas on this chapter. Thanks for that, friend :D! Now this chapter shouldn't be as bad._**

**_Disclaimer: OHC c) Bisco Hatori and Akahana is mine. My friend and (on this chapter) Escape-to-Ouran helped me write so I cannot take full credit for this fic._**

**_Chapter 6:The truth_**

* * *

><p><em>"...Oh God...Akahana." Hikaru mumbled. The class screamed.<em>

When the class screamed Akahana flinched and raised a hand trying to calm them down.

"D-don't worry... my injuries aren't major. I-I'll be fine!" She tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all glanced at each other with a look that clearly said 'That's-not-what-happened-is-it?'

Akahana continued to use her crutches to walk over and sit in her desk. She made a face that seemed like every time she moved, it hurt. There was no doubt about it, she most likely had bruises all over her body. This revelation made the trio of hosts want to throw up, but they kept some-what calm until they could confront her later. Akahana sat beside Haruhi and set her crutches leaning on her desk so they wouldn't fall. Akahana looked up and the teacher again and faked a smile, "I apologize for being late..."

The teacher shook her head, staring at Akahana's large cast, "...No problem, Miss Siaoki. Ehem! Anyway class, as I was saying for today we will..." as the teacher continued with her speech, other students in the room whispered to their friends and gossiped,

"Damnnnnn. She got messed up." mumbled a student sitting behind the twins.

"Who do you think she pissed off? The devil?"

"Whoever it was, she must have done something pretty bad to get hurt like that." The brothers grunted, disgusted by the students ignorance and lack of understanding.

Haruhi glanced over at Akahana out of the corner of her eye and saw that she was making an face of excruciating pain, "H-Hey. You alright?" Akahana's expression turned into a gentle one and she smiled again,

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

"...What- I mean, WHO did this to you?" Kaoru glared at his classmate with suspicion. This time, the twins wouldn't accept any explanation BUT the truth.

Akahana's smile faded and she stared at the twins with sad eyes. "I fe-"

**"THE HELL YOU DID!"** Hikaru jumped up from his seat. Akahana's blue eyes grew wide and the class around them silently gasped, **"STOP LYING, DAMMIT! THERE'S NO WAY YOU FELL DOWN STAIRS AND GOT THAT BADLY HURT!"**

"Hikaru...!" Kaoru grabbed his brother's jacket and tried to make him sit down but Hikaru was too angry and he snatched his arm away. He wouldn't stop. Not until he got Akahana to admit the truth,

"Why don't you ever tell us that your dad is the one that hurts you? We know it! Hunny and Mori-senpai saw you get hit by him! And those bruises that you had...or have or whatever- they're too dark to be just from falling down the stairs. I admit, at first I bought that little story of yours but now...we all know its just a bunch of BS. All of the host club does, Akahana. So tell us what really-"

"Hikaru! Stop your yelling and sit down. Or else I will send you outside since you obviously need some fresh air." Hikaru looked at the teacher, silently cussed, and sat himself down. The class had stopped laughing now and the teacher went back to her lesson.

'...Was that really necessary, Hikaru?" Haruhi thought, trying to stop herself from thinking about what just happened.

"...Ngh!" Haruhi heard a quiet whine come from beside her and she looked over. Her brown orbs grew small. Akahana sat at her desk, quietly sobbing. Her face was held by her hands and her desk was tear-stained. Haruhi looked on her friends cast, sadly and than looked back at the twins. Hikaru was holding his head and his lip was twitching. Kaoru, who saw Haruhi looking at him, faked a smile and shook his head,

"Hikaru hates himself when he blows up like that. But he can't help it, y'know? Lets talk to Akahana after class, okay?" Kaoru diverted his attention to Akahana who was trying to catch her breath from crying so hard. Classmates around her watching and some snrked at her pathetic self. The hosts knew the rest of that period wasn't going to be easy. For them OR Akahana...

_~At the end on the period in the hallway~_

"Spill it, Akahana. Does your father abuse you? Cause that's where we've been thinking you've been getting all those injuries from: your dad. How would you explain what Mori and Hunny saw if its not abuse?" Hikaru cornered Akahana with crossed arms. She stared at the floor, unable to speak a word. Silence filled the air around them. Hikaru clenched his teeth together in an attempt to stop himself from blowing up again.

"Hikaru, let me try." Kaoru stood in front of his brother and cupped Akahana's cheek in his hand, "Akahana, Hikaru isn't trying to embarrass or upset you. We're just concerned. From what Hunny and Mori saw, they think your father may have anger problems. I mean, we could be wrong. I know they're dads that hit their kids like once only because they get really angry and can't help themselves. Maybe we misunderstand and are off base on this. Its just...when we think about all those injuries you've gotten and how those two saw your father get so angry at you for just coming out late...it just seems too much of a coincidence. But if we're wrong and your dad REALLY doesn't abuse you on a daily basis, than just tell us we're wrong. All of us in the host club really enjoy you coming as our guest and it's our duty that if one of our guests are in trouble we help them...well, actually we're just suppose to make them happy but I think the reasons can kind of relate to one another." Kaoru laughed nervously to himself. Akahana lifted her head up and stared at the hosts,

"Your not wrong. Your not off base. It's quiet the opposite, actually. You guys had it totally right. My father DOES abuse me. He has ever since I was a child. Your all right. I never fell down any stairs and if I did it's because he pushed me, not because I 'fell'. All these injuries...your right, Hikaru. My dad gave them to me. He got angry like last time at me for being late. We drove home, he told me to go to the basement and that was that. Now I have a broken leg and stitch's. What can be done?" Akahana's expression darkened. The hosts felt uneasy. She had what looked to be an expression of anger. Being the kind of shy girl she is, the hosts never thought they would see such a face from Akahana. She looked to the side and continued on, "Okay, now you guys know. You were right, I lied. You had the right to yell at me. It was all BS. Complete BS. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to-" as Akahana turned to limp away, Hikaru grasped her shoulder with a firm hand,

"Wait a minute! We'll-"

Akahana shot a glare at Hikaru and he quickly removed his hand, "You'll WHAT? Tell off my father for what he does? Call the cops? PROTECT ME?" Akahana's eyes were dark with hate now and tears were nearly streaming down her face, "Spare me the shtick. I've..." Akahana turned around so the hosts couldn't see her face, "I've heard it all before..." she choked and than made her way down the hallway. The hosts, stayed where they stood, looking at the floor.

"...Hikaru, I've never seen that side of her before."

"Me either. What the hell just happened? What does she mean 'I've heard it all before'?" Hikaru hit a fist to the wall in anger.

"...Do you guys think someone's promised to help her from the abuse before and than whoever promised never did?" Haruhi said, thinking aloud. The twins pondered it for a moment,

"Who knows..." Hikaru sighed, bringing a hand to his head, "I've got a head ache..."

"Me too..." Kaoru mumbled, "Lets just tell the others this at club today and see what they think...see you in next period, Haruhi." walking off, the twins could feel a chill run down their backs.

"Hikaru..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I can't shake this bad feeling I have..."

"Me either. I wonder what it's about."

"Obviously about Akahana."

"Yeah, I know. But ever since we met her, we've had this feeling. And each time we speak to her, that feeling intensifies. Now it's really bad...and that scares me."

"...Me too."

At that, the bell rung and the twins walked off, deciding to no longer talk about Akahana until the next time they absolutely had to.

_*With Akahana: Flashback;*_

_"Mommy! Why does daddy hurt you? Is he gonna hurt me too?" A little 5 year old Akahana asked her mother._

_"I don't know darling, but don't worry... I'll always be here to protect you. No matter what, as long as I'm protecting you nothing will hurt you..." She hugged her daughter tightly, not caring about the pain her touch caused herself._

_"I know Mommy! I love you!" Akahana said with a smile, tears starting to form in her blue eyes._

_"I love you too sweety..." She said sadly._

_~That night~_

_"Mommy...no..." there were police gathered all around and a corpse lay on the kitchen floor, covered up by a sheet. Akahana's eyes were emotionless. Tears streamed down the little girl's cheeks and she looked around. A rope and a chair were placed in the middle of the room. The rope was in a knot and it looked as if someone had been hanging by it. Akahana felt sick,"no...NO... NO MOMMY, YOU PROMISED! You said you'd protect me from daddy! You promised! MOMMY!"_

*End flashback:*

Akahana sunk to the floor in the bathroom. Curling into a ball, she cried until she couldn't anymore. She got up, washed her face, and limped out to her next class on her crutches.

~At the end of the day, in the club room

The Host Club was closed today after the hosts had a secret meeting. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi told them what had happened in their classroom, and all of the host's hearts sank.

Mori was struck with those words again... 'What if... She doesn't come back?'

He felt like his heart had just exploded with anger at himself and her father.

'Why did I not do something! Who made her lose trust so easily? Why didn't she tell us...'

So many questions went through their heads and none of them they could answer. Kyoya broke his pen again, Hunny was gripping Usa-chan tightly, Haruhi was hiding her eyes in anger, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were silently crying, and Takashi... He just stared wide eyed with his fist clenched tightly.

"Dammit, what should we do, boss?" Hikaru asked, trying to calm himself down. Tamaki shook his head,

"I don't know. I honestly don't know..."

"Should we file a police report despite of what she said? I mean we have evidence that her father beats her...she has all the bruises and now a broken leg and stitches..." Kaoru bit his lip trying not to think of how bad Akahana had looked when he first saw her in that cast as she had limped into the class room in pain.

The hosts were beside themselves. No one knew what to do. Should they confront her again? Ask her more? Or just leave her alone? And if they did that what would happen? Was it their faults she had been late getting out to the car on the days her father yelled at her in the court yard? Why didn't they know more? What more was there to know and why? So many questions...and no one to answer them. What were they suppose to do...?

A long period of silence went by, each host separately thinking about Akahana's situation in their own way. Kyoya, who was on his lap top stopped his usual typing and slammed the lap tops lid shut. This startled the other hosts and they turned their attention to him,

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Tamaki walked over to Kyoya who was holding his head. He looked as if he were about to kill someone.

"What, did our last event spend too much money?" Hikaru asked, not even caring what Kyoya's reason for being angry could be about.

"No..." Kyoya took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, "I decided to do more research on Akahana's family to see if I could find out anything more and on there I found a date...Apparently eleven years ago there was a death in the family..."

The hosts shrugged, "So?"

"Akahana's mother. She committed suicide because of the way of life at home was. There was never an official report stating what influenced the woman to kill herself but suppose it was because of Akahana's father...and just for a second, think about it...after Akahana's mother killed herself than her father would become angry...maybe at first at himself and than..."

"He would transfer the blame off himself over to his daughter and that's when he starts beating Akahana...right?" Kaoru felt a lump in his throat. Kyoya nodded,

"This is all just speculation. But that would give a reason as to why her father beats on her now...Ngh. Dammit, I should have found that fact about her mother out before when I researched them." Kyoya put his glasses back on and sighed.

"So...we found out her mom's dead. And now you guys think that just because her mom killed herself that gave her dad a reason to beat Akahana? Why should we even care anymore? Akahana said that we were right and thats it. We should leave her alone now."

"Hikaru, don't you remember what she said today when we talked to her? She said she's 'heard it all before' and Haruhi had made that suggestion that maybe someone had made a promise of protection to Akahana before and that maybe that promise had been broken and that's why Akahana refused to depend on us...Her mom was probably the one who promised her protection and than her mom went and killed herself and Akahana lost all hope she had of not being hurt by her father. So now she probably still believes that if anyone promises her anything, whether its a promise of protection or not, they won't keep it just like her mother didn't keep her promise. There's probably a bunch of different inner conflicts Akahana's fighting all alone." Kaoru looked over at Haruhi and nodded. "We should try again and tell her she can depend on us. We'll-"

"Would you guys stop already?" Hikaru stood up from his seat in anger,

'Not again.' Haruhi thought, knowing what was about to happen,

"Why should we try to help her anymore? You all act as if we OWE her something! She told us today, Kaoru. She told us to forget everything. So that's what we'll do. We'll let her do whatever she wants. Let her cry or whatever. Mori-senpai said it before, it's not in our place to get involved. So lets stay out of it." Hikaru sat back down and rested his cheek on a hand.

"But Hika-chan...!"

"But nothing, Hunny-Senpai! Mori-senpai, you were the one who told us we shouldn't get involved in the first place!" Hikaru looked over at Mori and he turned away with a regrettable face.

"...Hikaru, I don't understand what your doing. Just today in class you blew up at Akahana because you wanted to know if she was abused or not. Now your saying that since we know she does we shouldn't try and help her? What the hell's wrong with you? Your hot and your cold...what gives? Do you want to help her or not?" this time Haruhi jumped up from her seat and yelled. Hikaru gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"Of course I want to help her...! But what's there to do? Her family has no ties to any of our families and-" just then the door to the club burst open. In the doorway stood one of the hosts regular guests. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Princess! Whats wrong, you look like you ran-"

"Tamaki! You know Akahana, right? I remember her being in the host club a few times so you guys must-"

"Yeah, we know her! What happened?" Hikaru stood up,

"Well she...SHE'S ON THE...I MEAN SHE-"

"SPIT IT OUT DAMMIT!" Hikaru shouted. The guest took a deep breath,

"SHES ON THE ROOF OF OURAN! SHE SAYS SHES GONNA JUMP!" The hosts froze.

'...JUMP?' Mori's felt all the air go out of him, "Akahana...!"

"TAKASHI!" in a matter of seconds, Mori ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: Ummmm...this chapter was...a little odd. Escape-To-Ouran wrote certain parts and helped me a lot but as for what I wrote at the end...it didn't really flow. I think I made it jump all over the place and made things confusing. And I had A LOT of trouble there at the end making the climax flow...I do hope you guys enjoyed though. Next chapter will be up at 37 reviews. I feel like giving a higher odd number this time lol<em>**


	7. Saving you

_**Disclaimer: OHC belongs to . Akahana is mine. And as stated many times, I cannot take full credit for this fanfic because Escape-To-Ouran is helping me write a chapter again and my other friend has helped me as well. Thanks for reading guys.**_

**_Chapter 7:Saving you  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"NO, Don't jump!" shouted a crowd of students who gathered in the court yard of Ouran academy. The Host club ran up and made their way through the crowd to the front. Looking up at a figure on the roof of the school, they screamed.<p>

"Akahana!" yelled Hikaru who stared wide-eyed at her. Akahana was standing on the edge of the roof, her hands in prayer position. Her eyes were dark grey and tears streamed down her red cheeks. She looked miserable. Absolutely miserable. Her face was full of regret, pain, sadness, anger...all the bitter emotions.

"Man, I think she's really gonna try and end it all!" Kaoru screamed, breathing heavily as he stared intently up at the girl.

"Aka-chan!" Hunny dropped his stuffed bunny on the ground and continually called out Akahana's name, tears pouring down his face. The host club and the other students surrounding the scene were scared stiff. Afraid of what might happen. Would she really jump? Or would she not? Would she slip and fall? Everyone called out to Akahana but she didn't respond. Her lips never moved. Her body was frozen where it stood. Had she got cold feet? Was she too scared to jump? Or had she just been waiting for more people to show up to see the scene?

"Dammit! Guys we gotta do something and fast!" yelled a panicked Hikaru who turned around to see a confused host club. Kyoya pulled out his cell and quickly called for the police and fire department along with an ambulance just in case. The twins held each other in worry; Haruhi and Tamaki stared at Akahana and occasionally tried calling out to her again; Hunny clung to Mori's leg and cried and Mori...Mori had no expression. He said nothing. He did nothing. Everything felt as if it were sinking. Wind blew across the court yard making all of the students shiver with more chill. The clouds in the sky darkened.

"Hey, it looks like it might ran." said a random student, scanning the sky with his eyes.

"Yeah. If it rains, that girl will slip. Whether she wants to fall off or not." mumbled another student. As more teens around the host club talked about the situation at hand, the rest stayed quiet. Silently praying to themselves.

_'Don't let her jump...PLEASE don't let her jump!'_ Tamaki thought, folding his hands and he closed his eyes tight.

_'Don't do it, Akahana! Don't! You'll regret it!'_ The twins held each others hands and shut their eyes as well.

_'Please don't, Aka-chan...! We still haven't had cake together!'_ Hunny picked his bunny up from the ground and held it as tight as he could, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

Haruhi and Mori just looked at the roof, never diverting their attention. Haruhi looked over at her friend and placed a hand on his broad shoulder,

"Mori-senpai...if she falls, you can catch her right?"

Mori shrugged and said nothing. Haruhi removed her hand and turned back to watch Akahana. She was still in the same position, and in the same state. How long did she plan to stay there like that? Until the wind somehow pushed her off the roof? Haruhi clenched the side of her pants with her fist._ 'This is too nerve-wrecking. I can't watch this for much longer...'_ she thought, shaking any bad thoughts she had out of her head.

Then Akahana's lips went to move but stopped when another gust of wind blew over the court yard. _'Mom...'_ Akahana moved foreward and she closed her eyes. _'Goodbye...'_

**"****AKAHANA!" **Akahana's eyes shot open and she stopped herself from going off the edge of the roof. She looked down, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. It sounded familiar. _So deep...yet kind. A voice that wasn't heard very often. There's only one person that kind of a voice belonged to. That person was..._

A loud booming sound suddenly sounded through Ouran's court yard and a light flashed. Haruhi gasped and backed away in fear and bumped into Tamaki. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "Haruhi, it's okay. It's just a little thunder...I'll protect you." Haruhi swallowed her fear and released herself from Tamaki's grip. This was no time to be scared of storms. Akahana was most important now.

Soon the reinforcements came. They were trying to figure out a way to get her before she could jump.

The only thing no one seemed to grasp was that she wasn't alone up there...

*With Akahana and ?*

"What? Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little friends Akahana? You should know better... I am your father after all." Akahana's dad laughed maniacally while pushing the gun against her back a little more.

She didn't respond. She wouldn't. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead, she looked down with her eyes until she reached a familiar face.

Takashi's face.

Another tear streamed down her face as she recalled all the times she had actually spoken to him.

Actually... spoken...

"Go on, jump you idiotic child. Make it seem like your just like your mother. It's your fault anyway. I'm technically doing a favor by killing a worthless brat like you!" He spit. She held her gaze on Takashi.

He was looking straight into her eyes. Searching for something, anything. She decided to just try to contact him without her eyes by lip syncing a few words...

"Help me Takashi... I'm not alone." Is what she kept mouthing. Her father couldn't tell because he wasn't facing her, but Mori was.

His eyes went to her lips and they widened as he realized what she was mouthing. He had to finally step up and do something... before it was too late...

Hunny noticed his cousin step forward with a determined face, "Takashi, what is it?" He looked in the direction Mori was looking. Hunny's eyes also widened, "A-Aka-chan!" The only thing Hunny could see that she was mouthing was "Help me" but that was enough for Hunny. He knew that Mori was the only one that could save her now.

More tears fell down her face as she felt her father drive the gun's point into her back, "Go before I shoot you. NOW." Akahana moved her feet forward, trembling with fear. She looked down one more time. Mori still had his gaze fixed on her. This time he moved his lips,

"Jump off. I'll catch you. Don't be scared. I promise I'll catch you." Akahana's eyes widened. Red spread across her face and she smiled.

"Yes..." She mumbled. Moving forward, she felt her feet go off the edge of the roof. The students below screamed but she didn't care. Mori was there to catch her, no matter what. Tears fell out of her eyes and she felt the wind clash against her skin. She kept her eyes closed as she fell forward. Her father backed away. He smirked and ran off before anyone could discover his being there.

"AKAHANA!" Tamaki screamed. The king moved his feet but Mori ran past him at the speed of light.

"Whats Mori doing?" shouted a girl,

"Morinozuka!"

"MORI-SENPAI, WHAT THE-" before Hikaru could finish, Mori jumped up and caught Akahana in his arms. Both of them went down and the screams stopped. The club ran over to their friends in a panic,

"HOLY CRAP! Mori-senpai, Akahana, are you guys okay?" Kaoru asked, leaning down to both of them.

Mori held Akahana and both of them were breathing heavily, "Yeah." they both said. The hosts sighed in relief and fell to the ground. The police and paramedics who had arrived at the scene ran over towards Mori and Akahana.

"Miss, are you alright? We would like to ask you some questions but we should get you to the hospital first-" but the police man stopped talking when he noticed Mori stand up and pick Akahana up bridal style. Akahana blushed furiously.

"T-TAKASHI! WAH! W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU-" Mori sat Akahana on a stretcher a paramedic had brought over. Mori smiled,

"Thank God." were his only words.

~xXx:At the hospital~

Akahana was asleep in the bed when the hosts were finally allowed to visit her, and Mori was the first one in. He sat right beside her in the chair next to the bed, and grabbed one of her hands. At his touch, her eyes fluttered open and turned to him.

"T-Takashi?"

"Ah, Akahana."

"Thank you... all of you." She said while looking at the rest of the hosts. Some looked nervous, others looked relieved, and one looked confused and angry.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, but I am a bit hungry... Could you please get me something to eat?" She asked shyly. Tamaki ruffled her hair before speaking.

"Of course! Come men! To the commoner's hospital's dining room!" He walked out with almost everyone behind him. Hunny and Mori stayed a little longer though.

"Takashi, will you stay here and keep an eye on Aka-chan? That way if she needs anybody, you'll be here!" He asked happily.

"Yeah." He replied and stayed there while Hunny ran off.

"Takashi?" Akahana asked shyly.

"Ah?" Mori... questioned?

"I'm glad that you caught me... I don't think I could trust anyone else..." She said. His face turned a little pink at her words.

_'She trusts me?'_He thought with a small smile.

"It's alright, I won't break my promise to protect you." He said with a determined look on his face.

"O-ok... Why did you catch me though? We've only talked a few times...and..."

"Because you're not just some girl Akahana. I can pick you apart from a crowd because you stand out so much." He said.

"But why do you always talk more with me?" She asked.

"You're not like the other girls... When you first heard me speak a monosyllable response, you didn't go crazy, or faint. You just sat there and looked at me." He said, red spreading across his cheeks.

"I-I... like talking to you." She blushed, "You don't try to ask me questions non-stop, and you even let me ask you questions. Y-You aren't afraid to tell someone no if they ask a touchy question..." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Anytime. I promise to keep talking to you if you do the same?"

"Promise."

"Yes..." She smiled a little bigger. "It's a deal."

They smiled at one another for a little longer.

"Akahana?"

"Yes?"

"I..." Red swept Takashi's face, and before they knew it, they could see the distance between them lessen.

They were six inches away from each other now...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Here's your food Akahana!" The two immediately backed away with scarlet faces, and Tamaki kept gushing over all of the 'commomers' food they had.

'Damn you Tamaki!' Mori thought looking to the side with an angry face. Akahana smiled and thanked the king and began to eat. Soon after, the other hosts returned as well and they talked with Akahana for a while,

"So...Akahana. Why did you go up on the roof?" Hikaru asked, crossing his arms sternly.

"That's right, we were the only one's who saw Aka-chan mouth 'Help me, I'm not alone'" Hunny whispered to his cousin. Mori nodded.

"U-um..."

"Now now Hikaru. I'm sure she needs rest. Lets save the questions for tomorrow." Tamaki stood up and motioned for his club to follow him out, "Au revior Akahana" Tamaki smiled and led his friends out the door, all except Mori and Hunny.

Akahana noticed the two staring at her and she looked at her hands that rested on the hospital sheets.

"...Aka-chan...Was your father the one up on the roof with you? Did he tell you to jump?" Hunny asked, a sad expression spreading over his face. Akahana didn't answer. She held her head down, staying quiet. Mori grabbed Hunny and placed him on his shoulders and turned,

"See you later." Mori said before walking out of the room. As the two made their way down the hospital hall way, Hunny looked to his cousin,

"Takashi. I think it was her dad and she just doesn't want to tell us."

"Yeah."

"So...what should we do about that? Should we tell the others?"

"No."

"Then what? Call the police?"

"No, we have no evidence to him being up there with her."

"...We'll we can't let her keep getting hurt by him."

"No."

"So, maybe we should confront him."

"I don't know..."

"If we confronted him, than maybe we could-" Mori instantly stopped walking. Hunny looked down, "Takashi, whats-" Hunny looked up to see a man standing in front of them. He wore a suit and had medium length brown hair. Hunny's eyes grew wide and Mori's expression grew angry. The man smirked,

"Well, well. It's nice to finally meet the two in whom my daughter has been hanging around with...It's a pleasure Mitsuki Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. I know a lot about you two...A LOT." The man chuckled and made his way closer to them. Hunny gulped,

"What kind of things do you know about us?" Hunny hopped off Mori's shoulder and got into a defensive position.

"Oh, I know plenty. And I will tell you here and now." Hunny and Mori took a step back and the man stepped forward, "Stay away from her. You hear me? If you don't..." the man's expression became murderous, "She won't come back to Ouran if you catch my drift. She is my daughter and I am the only one she is a loud any contact with, you hear? And don't think about going and reporting any of this to the cops. Really, what evidence do you have and what cops are going to listen to a bunch of kids in high school? I run a wealthy, popular business. Surely, those cops would believe my word over yours. I will say this once more and you be sure to tell your entire MAN CLUB this, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER. That especially goes for you Takashi Morinozuka." The man eyed Mori and Mori looked to the side in anger. The man made his way and now stood only a few inches apart from Hunny and Mori. The man moved closer so he could whisper in Mori's ear, "She loves you, in case you didn't know. But you know...it's because of you she got to hurt. I hadn't been beating on her until she starting seeing you and that HOAX club. She's forgotten her place. I'll tell you this, if she ends up dying, it will be all your fault. If you want to protect her or whatever, stay away from her. If you don't, mark my words, you won't be forgiven for what you've done." The man walked off down into the dark hospital hall way. Mori stood frozen, eye's wide. Hunny took a deep breath and looked up at his friend,

"Takashi? What did he say to you?"

"...Nothing. Lets go." The two began walking again and made it outside where the other hosts were waiting with their limo's,

"Finally, you guys are here! C'mon, we're all going out to eat." The twins grabbed Hunny and Mori and pushed them into their limo. As the car started and drove off, it began to rain outside.

"Why are we going out to eat?" Hunny exchanged looks with the twins and they smiled,

"Just for fun! It's a commoners restaurant the boss has been wanting to try and-" Kaoru turned to look at Mori who was looking at the floor of the limo in silence, "Mori-senpai, you okay?"

"...No." Mori answered and looked away so his friends couldn't see his face. He looked out the window,

_"She loves you. But your the reason she got so hurt." _The cold hearted words played through his mind making Mori's heart sink.

_'...because of...me?' _Mori felt like getting sick. _'...Loves me...?' _Mori leaned his head on the cars window and closed his eyes; Wishing he could die right there and never come back.

Hunny moved over and sat beside Takashi and placed a hand on his knee, "Takashi...tomorrow we should go and tell Aka-"

"No Mitsuki." Hunny removed his hand and his pupils grew small,

"W-What? But we should tell her what her-"

"We're not going to see her anymore. It's forbidden, got it?" Mori's tone was cold and his eyes were glaring at Hunny.

Tears formed in Hunny's eyes, "...But Takashi..."

"It's for her own good, Mitsuki." Mori turned back and looked out the window, "It's better this way..." Mori mentally kicked himself.

_'It's better this way...' _Mori thought. But was it really...? He didn't speak for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: I starting writing this chapter last night and finally finished. Escape-to-Ouran really helped me on this chapter and I thank her very much. I think the ending of this chapter may be another weird one but it's a little dramatic like I wanted it to be. "Always leave them wanting more" hehehe. I'll post Chapter 8 when I get 42 reviws. Lol I'm going for a weird number of reviews from now on XD<em>**


	8. Realized

_**I felt like doing a brotherly type chapter this time. No, I don't mean the twins lol. I can't believe I haven't added Mori's brother, Satoshi, to the fanfic up until now. I love that kid lol Hope you guys enjoy :D  
><strong>_

**_Disclamer: OHC is B. Hatori's and Akahana is mine. My friends are helping me write some things in this fanfic so I cannot take full credit._**

**_Chapter 8:Realized_**

* * *

><p>"Taka?" Satoshi Morinozuka sat across from his brother at a table.<p>

Mori said nothing and kept his eyes on the food he was eating. It was dinner time and the two brothers were the only one's home. Their parents had gone out on business and their cousins had left for the day. Now it was just them. Piyo, Mori's pet chicken, and Pome, the pet tanuki sat in a corner of the room, eating their supper, quietly. The two animals glanced over to their master who had been in a depressed state for a week. He hadn't talked at all. Before, the 3rd year would at least speak a word but nothing now. Mori had been in such a state since Akahana's dad confronted him seven days ago at the hospital and since, Mori had kept his promise of staying away from her. Now he was a lifeless zombie. At least that's what it seemed to his little brother.

"Taka, what's wrong? You've been like this for a while now. You know, I told mom and dad and they're really worried. Same with Mitsukuni. Hell, even your other friends came to me at the middle school the other day and asked me if I knew why you were acting like this. Did something happen?" Satoshi's eyes were fixated on his brother. He could see his brother was hiding some inner conflict and was trying to fight it alone.

The hosts and Mori's parents were not the only ones who had become extremely concerned about Takashi's behavior, but Satoshi as well. As a matter of fact, Satoshi may have been the most concerned one of them all.

Mori shook his head and continued eating. His dark, depressed expression didn't change. Piyo and Pome noticed his face and made their ways over to their owner and sat themselves in his lap and snuggled up to him. Mori petted both of them and kept eating. Satoshi's frown worsened.

"Taka...you've had about ten biscuits by now. Aren't you getting full?"

Mori shook his head again and kept going at the biscuits. Satoshi sighed, stood up and went and sat next to his brother. Before Mori could grab another biscuit, Satoshi grabbed the basket and threw it across the room. Mori stared at his brother will a blank, careless face.

"What's happened to you...?" Satoshi's voice was quiet but full of sadness for his brother. He closed his eyes tight and slammed a fist onto the table, "Taka, you always want me to tell you when I'm troubled...so why don't you tell me whats bothering you this time? Are you afraid to?"

Mori looked away. "No. Nothing's wrong." He lied.

He had been telling that same thing to everyone who confronted him about his current state. The hosts, his parents, his Kendo club friends. Anyone who asked, he lied to them. The truth was, he regretted what had told to Hunny, about not going to see Akahana again but...what if it really was his fault that Akahana had been getting beat so brutally by her father? Since he no longer went near her, had the beatings stopped or...had they continued on? Had Akahana even been released from the hospital? Mori knew nothing. He was too afraid to go to the hospital to see her if she was there. He wouldn't go to the club to ask about her as the other hosts had also started avoiding Akahana as well. He missed her. He was worried about her. He was angry at himself...at her father. At everything. And no matter what, the questions to him whether he was alright or not wouldn't stop. Too many questions. Too much going on in his mind. So many things were going on...and he couldn't stop them no matter what he did.

"...Don't lie, Taka!" Mori jumped in his seat and shot a look at his brother who was smiling out into space. Satoshi turned and smiled bigger, "You once told me that you should never lie about your feelings...that's not true strength. You have so many people around you that are concerned. You gotta tell SOMEBODY what your feeling...or else you'll just keep sinking. Tell me what's wrong, please?"

Mori's eyes widened as his brother moved his face closer to his. Closer...closer...closer...until both Satoshi and Mori fell over backwards onto the floor. Piyo and Pome jumped from Takashi's lap in a panic and looked at the two. Satoshi was laughing hysterically and Mori looked up at his brother in confusion.

Satoshi's laugh got louder as he continued on and tears were forming in the boy's eyes, "O-OW I DIDN- I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL ON TOP OF YOU! HAHA I THINK I FRACTURED MY STOMACH! OWWIE!" Mori sweat dropped.

"Your...stomach? Satoshi, you can't-" but Mori couldn't finish his sentence as Satoshi was laughing too hard. Now Piyo and Pome had joined in and there was a lough sheik of crazy maniacal laughter echoing throughout the Morinozuka household. _'God, they sound like a bunch of hyena's...' _Mori thought, rubbing his head.

"Hahaha, OW M-MY CASH DISPENSER!" Satoshi laughed harder and fell over backwards again.

Mori had a WTF expression on his face now, "C-Cash dispenser?" But as he watched, the three were laughing so happily that before Mori knew it, he was laughing too. After a few more minutes of laughing, the four had calmed down. Mori had a smile on his face now.

Satoshi grinned, "Finally, you smiled! That's the old Taka I know." he blushed and Mori's smile faded.

"...Thanks Satoshi." Mori sighed and brought a hand to his forehead.

Satoshi patted his brother's back,"Now tell Dr. Satoshi whats wrong." Mori grinned again. His brother was a crazy one, that was for sure.

"I..." Mori took a deep breath, "There's a girl. She's a...well, she WAS a guest of the host clubs but she stopped coming. And we all know that she gets beat by her father at home. A little while ago, she came into class looking really bad and Hikaru confronted her about it. She blew up at him and ran off. That same day, she jumped off the roof of Ouran and we took her to the hospital. Than as Mitsuki and I made our way out, we ran into her father. The man that hurts her. He told us to stay away from her and that if we didn't, she would get hurt even worst. Since than, I haven't gone near her." Mori closed his eyes, picturing Akahana sitting on her hospital bed, in the room alone, waiting...praying for someone to come for her. He sighed again.

"Oohhhh, this is the same girl you said you saw get slapped before, right?" Mori nodded at Satoshi. Satoshi crossed his arms and put on a thinking face, "I see, I see. Hmm, well it sounds to me like she goes through a hell of a lot every day thanks to that so called father of hers."

"Yeah."

"Mhm...and I don't blame you for being afraid of going to see her cause if you do, her father may hurt her even more. You haven't told that to the host club yet, right?"

Mori shook his head, "No. Mitsuki knows though. He was there when we ran into her father."

"Yeah...hey Taka, can I ask you something?" Mori turned to his brother and nodded. Satoshi's expression turned serious, "Are you in love with this girl?"

The 3rd year's face became shocked, "In love...? I..." a picture of Akahana's smiling face flashed in his mind. "...I don't think so."

"...Why not?" Satoshi picked up Pome and stood up, "Lets test your feelings." Mori's wtf expression returned to his face as he looked up at his brother.

"Test?"

"Yeah. I know how to find out if your in love with her or not. Hikaru told me the other day about this girl and he said you sometimes act that you do like her and then other times you don't. So!" Satoshi took hold of his brothers arm and yanked him upwards so he stood up, "I WILL HELP YOU FIND OUT IF YOUR IN LOVE OR NOT!"

Mori blinked than swallowed. _'Oh God help me...' _Takashi knew this night was going to be a long one.

_~xXx~(an hour later)_

"Satoshi...What am I looking at?" Mori could feel his eyes starting to burn at what he saw before him.

"PRETEND I'M THAT AKAHANA GIRL, TAKA!" Satoshi was wearing a wig and a frilly pink dress. Mori felt very disturbed.

_'Did Tamaki sneak in and disguise himself as Satoshi or what?'_ Mori thought, starting to feel his supper come back up._ 'Satoshi is acting more...energized tonight...'_

Satoshi did a spin like the models did and pretended to blow a kiss at Mori, "TAKASHI-KUN!" Mori sweat dropped.

_'I know Satoshi wants to help but...god this chapter has a totally different mood than the last one did._' Mori felt more sweat forming on his forehead.

Satoshi continued to dance around the room in his dress and wig, "C'mon Taka, play along or else we'll never find out whether your in love or not!"

"Satoshi, right now I don't care whether I am or not to be honest." Satoshi froze where he stood and his wig fell to the floor. Tears formed in his eyes,

"D-DON'T CARE?" Satoshi began to cry.

_'I swear that must be Tamaki in disguise instead of my little brother...'_ Sighing, Mori sat himself on a couch and relaxed himself. Satoshi removed the dress and again, sat by his brother.

"Heh. Sorry about all that. You know I get hyper after supper. Umm...Taka, if you don't care whether or not your in love with her, then what do you care about?" Satoshi turned to his brother and frowned, "Cause I think it's important for you to know or not."

"I'll figure it out later. Now I have to do something..."

"Something? Like what?"

"I don't know...I made a promise to Akahana that'd I'd stay by her side and protect her from her father..."Mori's voice drifted off as he felt his heart stop in pain.

"A promise huh? And right after you made that promise, her dad told you guys to stay away huh? Hmm well, I know you shouldn't break promises but in this case, there isn't much you can do about it. From what you and the other hosts have told me, this father seems pretty perceptive so even if you went to see her in secret, he'd probably find out." Satoshi grunted and kicked the coffee table that sat in front of him, "Damn, there really isn't much you CAN do...has she come back to school yet?"

"No."

"Hmm. Crap...I wish I could help you, Taka. I really do...urgh..." Satoshi mumbled some cuss words to himself and shut his eyes. Then the sound of a phone rang,

"Moshi Moshi" Mori answered putting his cell to his ear,

"Mori-senpai, It's Hikaru and Kaoru. We just heard from Kyoya-senpai that Akahana will be coming back to school tomorrow. Anyway, the boss said we should wait after school to see if she comes to the club so make sure your there tomorrow, okay?" Mori sighed,

"Okay. Bye Hikaru." He hung up.

"Taka, you okay?"

"Yeah." Mori stood up and walked towards the doorway, "I'm going to bed. Night." Mori walked out.

"...Taka..." Satoshi leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "I wish there was something I could do to help..."

_~At the hospital, late at night~_

"...Takashi-kun...?" Akahana sat up in her bed and looked around the pitch black room. No one was there but her, "Takashi-kun...where are you?" She got out of bed and looked out the window. It was raining. Tears formed in Akahana's eyes, "It's been a week...you still haven't come back..." Akahana slid to the floor and grabbed her chest in agony and screamed. "BUT YOU PROMISED!"

A bult of thunder flashed right in front of the window and a loud roar echoed through the town. Akahana sat on the floor, gripping her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I kne-knew it...I shouldn't trust anybody..." She stood back up and sat on her bed and dried her face. "But I...I really thought he was different than you, Mom..." Akahana laid back and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: UGH, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I made it be too much about Satoshi and Mori. I had only meant for there to be a little bit of them in this chapter and than I wrote too much. Plus, I think I may have confused you guys with this chapter...<strong><em>It's like a filler chapter I think. <em>**Sorry. I felt like writing more even though I couldn't think of any thing and this is the result. I apologize. I'll upload chapter 9 later on. Au revoir guys._**


	9. A Broken Promise

**_Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted...I've really got a bad case of writers block. I'm low on ideas for different chapters so if anyone has suggestions, don't be afraid to let me know. Oh and I realized something pretty bad yesterday: this whole time I've been writing Hunny's first name, I've spelled it totally wrong I apologize...I really do. It's M-I-T-S-U-K-U-N-I not "Mitsuki" I thought I had been missing something...gah I'm stupid. Well from now on I'll try to make sure names are spelled correctly. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews. _**

**_Just a random side note, this chapter goes to the tune of "What hurts the most" Cascada's candlelight version.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: OHC isn't mine. Akahana is. My friend is helping me write this so I can't take full credit._**

**_Chapter 9:A Broken Promise_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that Akahana girl coming back to school today?" whispered a gossiping student in the first years class room. Another student nodded,<p>

"Yeah. I heard from the Hitachiin brothers. I think they're pretty close to her actually."The students continued on with their gossip.

Over by a window in the class room, the twins and Haruhi stood. They hadn't said much of anything to one another. They were all too lost in their own thought about Akahana. Wondering if she really were coming back to school...Was she alright? Would she be angry or upset? What would they do or say when they saw her...?

Hikaru let out a sigh and rubbed his head uncomfortably, "...You guys think she'll ever talk to us again?"

Kaoru looked up at his brother and crossed his arms, "I don't know. But...I think it was a good idea to give her some space. Mori-senpai said she needed it." Hikaru shrugged and at that, the ball rang. Each of the students got to their seats and awaited for class to begin. Now at their desks, the twins and Haruhi swallowed and stared at the door, waiting for someone to come in. They had all been anticipating the arrival of Akahana for days, and today was THE day. Suddenly the door was opened...

There were no gasps, screams, or nasty words. Just silence. In the doorway stood Akahana. Dressed in the girl's uniform, a small brace was around her leg that was barely noticeable under the dress, and her hair pulled into a low ponytail. The only thing wrong, was her facial... well, everything.

Her eyes looked dead. There was not even a glare from the artificial lights in the room in her eyes. Just cold, dead ones. Her lips a thin line of no emotion. Her cheeks pale without a single hint of a shy blush ever being there, but her eyes... They kept drawing attention because of how distant they looked.

Even in the hospital, they looked bright and full of hope. Shimmering with happy tears even. Now they forever stayed downcast. Solemn, freezing, and devastatingly deathly... It looked as if she was actually a corpse, just standing straight up, no emotion showing... The three didn't know what to think...

The teacher nodded at her with a sad expression and she quietly walked to her desk beside Haruhi and sat down. She didn't even acknowledge the three or the teacher. She just looked at her hands the entire class period without a word...

"Woe, damn. She looks half-dead." whispered a student sitting behind Akahana.

"Totally. She should really take better care of her appearance." mumbled Renge who looked away in disgust. The twins and Haruhi looked back and shot glares back at Renge and their other classmates who were making fun of their friend's appearance. Akahana, for one, didn't move. She just stared out into space with her lifeless grey eyes that had once shined with beauty and love.

Class continued and Akahana stayed motionless in her seat as other students mumbled about her appearance. The hosts just watched, and said nothing.

"Akahana." The teacher stopped her lecture for a moment and pointed at the red head, "Could you tell me the answer to this. What is the highest mountain in the solar system?" Akahana's expression didn't change but she did move.

"Mt. Olympus." She answered, coldly. The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Very good, Akahana. Now on with the next question. This one's for..." the teacher went on with her lesson. The twins and Haruhi shot looks at Akahana again. It seems that Akahana wasn't totally dead inside. She could answer the questions the teacher asked and she seemed like she did have a grip on realty. She just seemed...more miserable than usual. Twenty minutes passed and the bell to second period rung. Standing up, the hosts made their ways over to where Akahana was at. She stared at the floor, not greeting them or looking at them.

"Akahana, ummm...its nice to...see you again." Hikaru said, awkwardly.

Kaoru forced a smile and patted Akahana's shoulder, "Yeah. Your okay now right?"

Akahana didn't answer. She just turned and walked away, ignoring those right in front of her. The hosts sighed and decided to wait until the end of the day to try and confront her again.

* * *

><p><em>~xXx~ <em>

"Boss, what are we going to do?" The twins asked. It was now after school and the hosts had called a meeting in music room three to discuss Akahana. They even cancelled their current event in which Kyoya was not too happy about. And unlike the twins had said, they had not confronted nor seen Akahana at the end of the day which concerned them even more.

"I'm not sure, gentlemen..." Tamaki glanced over at Haruhi who sat in a seat beside him, "...and lady. I mean, Akahana must be upset with us but it's just as Mori-senpai said. Akahana needed her-"

"Takashi lied." The hosts shot looks of shock over at Hunny who sat in a corner of the room with Mori. Hunny's face was dark but his eyes were full of sadness. Mori, who sat beside him, had his back turned to the hosts and was looking out a window. Hunny slipped out of his seat and slowly made his way over to his friends, his expression growing sadder with regret, "We...we didn't leave her alone because she needed some time to herself...it's not that." Hunny hugged his bun bun tightly, feeling a river of tears flow to his eyes.

Tamaki stood up from his seat, walked over and leaned down to Hunny's height. Placing hands on his friends shoulder, Tamaki frowned, "What do you mean, Hunny-senpai?"

"We...we never told you guys this because we didn't want you guys to get any more involved. Takashi and I shouldn't have ever gotton this involved but...well..." Hunny looked back over at Mori who still held his head down. "The day when we took Aka-chan to the hospital...Takashi and I were the last ones coming out, you guys know that but...there was a reason..." The hosts felt lumps form in their throats and they listened on to their friends explanation,

Mori looked over his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, "We were confronted by her father." All of the hosts, except Kyoya jumped up and their eyes became wide with anger.

"What?" Hikaru screamed,

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Kaoru shouted, growing more angry by the second.

Hunny stepped forward, "We already told you! We didn't want any of you getting more involved than what you already had! Takashi and I should never have even got involved in the first place...!" The twins scowled at Hunny.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Hunny quickly covered his mouth, "I...I didn't mean it like that...Look, it doesn't matter now anyways."

Mori directed his dark eyes at the twins, "Mitsukuni's right. What's done is done. It can't be fixed now." The twins sighed and sat themselves back down. The host club's king stood up and this time he looked at Mori,

"Mori-senpai...what did her father say to you both when he confronted you?" The 3rd years frowned and looked at their feet,

"Just that...he was really mad at us for becoming Aka-chan's friend and that..."

"He'd hurt her if we continued to get near her..." Again, the hosts felt their hearts stop and they swallowed big.

"...W-What did he mean by that?" Hikaru looked at the floor and felt his eyes begin to burn with tears,

"Like Takashi said, that doesn't matter now...What matters is that...Takashi." Hunny looked up at his cousin and Mori nodded,

"...It was my fault." Hunny and the hosts looked at Mori with shock,

"What? Mori-senpai, what do you mean?" Haruhi's brown orbs were fixated on him. He closed his eyes and sighed,

"I thought it would be better if we didn't go near her...because I really thought that he would hurt her if we went near her again..." Mori turned away and lowered his eyes. Hunny frowned but then brought a hand to his chin and put on a thinking face.

"Wait...Takashi..." Hunny flashed back to when Akahana's father whispered in Mori's ear, "What exactly did he tell you when he mumbled into your ear?"

Mori shook his head and shrugged. Hunny's expression became serious, "By any chance...did he tell you that...Aka-chan's in love with you?"

"W-What?" Tamaki rushed over to his friend to look at Mori's expression. Tamaki's eyes grew small and he bit his lip. Mori brought a head to his head and grabbed his forehead in agony. His pupils grew small and his body began to tremble. Mori shook his head slowly...he continued to shake his hand as his shoulders began to tremble more and finally Takashi felt his knees give out on him and he fell to the floor.

"Takashi!"

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi and the hosts rushed to their friends aid.

Hunny leaned down to Mori's side and tried to see if he was conscious. "Takashi? Takashi!"

Mori shook his head again. Grasping one of his knees, he lowered his head more. "It was my fault...its my fault she's so hurt."

The twins felt slight de ja vu from when they saw how Mori reacted when Hunny had screamed the I hate you remark at him for taking away his sweets and they frowned, "Your just over-reacting again, senpai."

Haruhi nodded and tapped Mori's shoulder, "They're right. There's no way anything of what happened to Akahana is your fault."

Mori looked up at his friends, "She loves me...because of that fact her father beat on her and-"

"Mori-senpai, are you in love with Akahana too?" Mori shook a look of shock at Kyoya, who was standing the farthest away from all of them. Pushing up his glasses, the megane made his way over to his friends.

The hosts looked back at their friend and stared with curiosity. Hunny tried to read his cousins expression, searching for an answer to Kyoya's question but nothing appeared. Mori stood up and looked Kyoya in the eye.

"...No."

The hosts gasped.

"No?" The twins shouted.

Tamaki ran and jumped in front of Mori and grasped his shoulders, "No? M-Mori-senpai, a few weeks ago, you said-"

"I know what I said. But I'm not in love with her, Tamaki. I never have been."

"...N-No?" The hosts looked over to the door way to see a figure standing there. They all backed away and some of the hosts covered their mouths in fear. Hunny rushed over to the door way,

"A-AKAHANA?" The seventeen year old dropped his bunny onto the floor. Akahana's emotionless eyes widened and she looked down at Hunny with tears.

"N-No, Akahana that wasn't-" The twins moved forward and Akahana took a step backward. She focused her gaze on to Mori.

Mori made his way over to Akahana. She quickly turned away and covered her face as more tears began to fall. "Akahana, that comment wasn't meant to hurt-"

"It's okay!" Akahana turned back and Mori felt a knot form in his stomach. She was smiling...a beautiful smile was spread on her face. Tears were streaming down her red cheeks. But worst of all...that beautiful smile of hers...was fake. "It's okay, I understand, Takashi-kun. I just came here to tell all of you goodbye."

Tamaki rushed to Akahana's side, "Goodbye? What do you mean?"

"My father and I are moving to America next month. We will be coming to the school festival that's next week but that will be the last time...I will get to see any of you. I apologize for being so rude earlier in class." She bowed towards Haruhi and the twins, "I heard what you all said about my father confronting you...and thank you. Thank you so much!" Akahana turned back to Mori and smiled again, "I-I thought you hadn't come because you didn't care about me but...but it was the complete...complete opposite! Thank you all so much! That's why...its okay that you don't love me, Takashi-kun." Akahana's expression became warmer and her smile grew bigger, "I'm so happy to have met all of you. Getting hurt was worth it...because I've never known so many kind people who cared about me..." Akahana turned to leave and smiled one last time, "Thank you all again. Goodbye."

The doors closed and Akahana was out of sight. The hosts were frozen in their spots. No one spoke a word. No one DARED to at least. Tamaki, Hunny and the twins were crying. Haruhi was looking at the door sadly and Kyoya had his arms crossed and looked away. Mori turned and sat down on a couch. Again, he brought a hand up to his forehead,

_'It's okay! I understand!" _Akahana's words played over in Mori's mind. _'Understand...?' _Mori and the other hosts sat in the club room, quietly for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p><em>~Outside~<em>

"I think I will enjoy meeting all of those hosts parents at the culture festival next week. All parents and their children are required to attend, correct?" Akahana's dad took his hands of the steering wheel of the car and looked back at his daughter who was sitting in the back seat. Akahana's father smirked. "Oh, that's right. Now that you've completely severed all ties to those hosts, it won't matter anymore right?" Akahana was laying on one of the car seats. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were grey again but worst this time. Her face was white and tear stained. She looked like she had all the life completely sucked out of her. She was ten times worst looking than she had at the start of the day. Her father laughed.

"They think you're going to move to America with me, right? What a laugh! As if I'd let you." Her father looked into the mirror that was reflecting Akahana off of it. The man's cold eyes darkened, "Oh your going somewhere alright...somewhere you can never see those hosts or this school again...rather...you won't be able to see the light of day again." The motion of the car made Akahana fall over and lay on the cars seat. Her father laughed again, "Akahana, don't worry." Her father stopped his laughed and frowned, "At least you'll be able to see your mother again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author comments: Woeeee this chapter took a while to get uploaded. Sorry guys, I have horrible writers block. And I'm afraid this story has totally ruined OHSHC :(...Darn me for making Akahana's story too sad. And sorry guys about the Mori-not-loving-Akahana-thing. I didn't think that was really necessary for this chapter. Oh well. I'll write the next chapter when I get about 55 reviews which knowing you guys, that won't take too long. Oh and guys, this chapter wasn't meant for anyone to hate Mori and think he was a bastard. I just didn't think it would make sense if he had all of a sudden fallen for her. Mori was just stating how he felt so I'm sorry if some misinterpret that ^^; I messed up on the way I had him admit it and thats why he seems like a jerk...I apologize I never meant for it to seem like he was being mean, because he wasn't. If anything, Hunny and him are the ones that care most about Akahana.<br>_**


	10. Bring me to Life

**_Hey guys, another chapters here. Sorry if its kind of weird. I have bad writers block. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I have to note something about the last chapter guys, and this was my fault:**_ chapter 9 wasn't meant for anyone to hate Mori and think he was a bastard. I just didn't think it would make sense if he had all of a sudden fallen for her. Mori was just stating how he felt so I'm sorry if some misinterpret that ^^;_**I apologize 100000 times because Mori's my favorite host and I completely ruined his character in the last chapter...not to mention, I ruined OHC completely thanks to me making Akahana's story too damn sad. Good news though__: From the chapter after this one and onward, the fanfic will become A LOT happier :D Lawl I got the idea for this chapter at like 1 in the morning...odd XD Enjoy guys :D_**

**_On a quick side note: I recently read the chapter in the OHC manga where Hunny and Mori's father's appear...and omg I lawl'ed . XD Mori's dad looks like a frigging mafia boss while Hunny's dad looks almost IDENTICAL to Albert Einstein XDDD...NO WONDER HUNNY'S SO GOOD AT MATH XDD! Well, that's just a little something funny I wanted to add. And don't ask why this chapter is named after an Evanescence song...I couldn't think of a good title...  
><em>**

**_Chapter 10:Bring me to life  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>"What if, one day, Akahana...DOESN'T come back?" <em>

'Those words again...I haven't been able to stop thinking of those since almost week ago when Akahana said goodbye.' Mori thought as he put on a plain blue t-shirt and a black jacket. It was early in the morning and there was only a little bit more time until the schools festival was to be held. Mori opened the door leading out of his bedroom and made his way down towards his families dining room. Sliding the door open, Mori noticed his brother and father sitting at the table.

"Taka, good morning!" Satoshi greeted, enthusiastically.

"Good morning, son. Sleep well?" Mori nodded at his father and sat at the table. He picked up some toast and spread butter on the surface and began to eat. Satoshi turned to his brother and smiled big,

"Taka, Mitsukuni called earlier. He said you and the other hosts are meeting at school today to help set up for that upcoming festival, right?" Mori nodded at his brother.

"I see. All the parents are required to be there, correct? I will not miss it." Mori's father nodded and continued on with his breakfast. Satoshi jumped up from his seat and got in a dramatic pose,

"I want to come too! Can Chika and I come with you guys?" Mori smiled at his brother, nodded, then stood up and ruffled Satoshi's hair. Mori turned and made his way towards the door.

"See you later." Mori's father and Satoshi waved and Mori made his way outside to the limo that was waiting to take him to Ouran.

_~xXx:Later that morning, at Ouran~_

"Mori-senpai, over here!" Tamaki shouted, running over to Mori who had just made his way into the schools court yard. Students and construction workers were scattered all around and different things were being set up for the schools event. The air ranked with different smells and Mori could feel his allergies start to sense it.

"Good, now we'll all here," Kyoya got out his black note book, "Lets all go over the plans for the festival next week, shall we? Then after that, we each will be assigned to help with certain students at certain locations. Tamaki, have you decided whether we should cosplay or not?" The megane looked over at his friend in curiosity.

Tamaki shook his head, "Nope. Just dress formally." The hosts all nodded and made their way to the club room to discuss their plans and assignments. On their way there_,_they all talked about Akahana.

Hikaru turned to his twin, "So, she said she was gonna show up right? Think that dad of hers will show?"

"Probably, Hikaru. I mean, Its required. Than again, she IS going to be moving soon so it wont really matter, I suppose." Kaoru sighed.

"I hope Aka-chan's alright. She seemed like she really didn't want to go. And when she told Takashi she understood about him not loving her...did that make the least bit of sense to anyone?" Hunny looked at each host and they each shook their heads.

"What she said didn't seem logical." Kyoya mumbled,

"But than again, her dropping that studying abroad news junk didn't make sense either. Was that why she looked so down in class that day?" Kaoru turned to Haruhi and his brother who shrugged.

"Who knows?" Hikaru grunted in annoyance.

Kaoru looked over at his friends and frowned, "And another thing, why does she always seem to be there when we're talking about her? Like the time when we were discussing if she got abused or not she was there listening in on us. And then she heard what Mori-senpai said about him not loving her...why do you think that is? Is she an ease dropper?" The hosts shrugged at their friend again and continued walking. Now, the air was filled with silence. As the hosts made their way into the schools building, Hunny looked up at Mori and stopped in his tracks. Mori stopped as well and turned around to see his cousin standing behind him, his head held down.

"Takashi, I don't want to see Aka-chan go..." mumbled the cake-lover who was hiding his eyes. Mori moved closer to Hunny and picked him up.

"Me either, Mitsukuni."

"But, we still can't do anything to stop her, huh?"

"No."

"Takashi, I know you said you didn't love Aka-chan...but you still care about her, right?" Hunny tried to look down to see his friends face.

Mori's dark eyes looked up at Hunny, "Yeah. Just because I'm not in love with her doesn't mean I don't care about her well-being. I'm just as worried as anybody else." Hunny nodded at his cousin and looked straight ahead,

"Well, I hope we get to see her at the festival so we can talk to her one last time...It seems too early to have her just leave and we never really solved anything, did we? We knows she gets abused but we can't report her father for it because of his big business that he runs..." Hunny sighed and ruffled his hair, "Maybe it really was because of us that her father started hurting her..."

"Who knows?" Mori mumbled, looking at the floor. Hunny could sense his friends discomfort and decided to not continue on with the conversation.

Soon the hosts had made it to music room three and they discussed the festival for the next few hours.

_~xXx~_

"Alright, it looks like we've set up everything for the festival." Kyoya said, standing up from his seat and closing his note book.

"So we just come dressed nice and help out occasionally if anyone needs it, right?" Hikaru turned to Kyoya who nodded at him. Hikaru gave a thumbs up.

Hunny jumped up from his seat in excitement, "This weekends gonna be so fun! I can't wait to see all the cake they have there!" The hosts sweat dropped at their friend. Hunny turned to Mori and smiled big, "Right Takashi?"

Mori didn't look at Mitsukuni, "Yeah."

Hunny's smile faded, "...Takashi?" Hunny patted Mori on the shoulder. Mori didn't move. He seemed to be deep in thought about something so Hunny took away his hand and went over and talked with the other hosts.

_"What if, one day, Akahana...DOESN'T come back?" _Mori touched his forehead as he could feel a bad migraine coming on, _"What if she DOESN'T come back?"_

Mori quickly shook the repeating words out of his head. 'Everything will be fine. We haven't been talking with her regularly so she'll be fine. Her father won't hurt her if we don't talk to her...' Mori said his goodbyes to his friends and made his way out of Ouran academy. Yes, everything would be JUST fine. He hadn't talked to Akahana directly since that day at the hospital(well, he didn't hold a conversation with her...). Her father said he would not hurt her if the hosts stayed away,

_"If you really want to protect her, STAY AWAY FROM HER."_ Those words her father had spoken to Mori were so cold but at the same time true. She hadn't appeared to have any new injuries since then and maybe it WAS for the best that Takashi and the hosts stay away. But Mori did know one thing, he'd have to say his final goodbye to her when the time came...no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>~xXx: The night of the school festival~<em>

"Wow, what a big turnout." Haruhi said, looking around in the ball room to see many students and their parents dressed in beautiful, fancy clothes. They all were talking and seemed to be having such a good time. It was so beautiful, Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

"We'll what did you expect? Our school IS full of rich people, Haruhi." Hikaru smirked as he rested his elbow on Haruhi's shoulder. All the hosts were talking with their parents and eating and they too, seemed to be having fun...everyone except for Tamaki.

"Hey boss, where's the chairman?" shouted Kaoru who noticed the blonde sitting alone on a couch. Tamaki faked a smile and made his way over to his club,

"I have no idea. He said he'd be here and-"An loud voice echoed through the room. The hosts looked over to see the chairman standing on a stage, holding a microphone to his face. They sweat dropped.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hikaru looked over to Tamaki for answers.

Tamaki shrugged, "I have no clue and when did he get here?" The hosts rushed over to the stage and listen in on what the chair man had to say.

"Ladies and Gentleman, students of Ouran Academy...I have some bad news to inform you all." The chairman's face was sad and filled with anxiety.

"Oh, he's probably just announcing that Akahana's leaving our school. He does that with all the transfers." Tamaki smiled and nodded his head. The hosts frowned.

"Our first year transfer student, Akahana Siaoki..."

"See?" Tamaki did a hair flip and smiled bigger. The hosts looked from their king over to the chairman.

The chairman brought the microphone closer to his mouth "...is dead."

...The room went completely silent. The chairman placed the microphone back onto its holder and stepped off the stage and made his way over to the host club members. They didn't move. They didn't speak. Tamaki's smile had faded and now his face was pale as a ghost along with the other hosts faces. Each of their eyes were wide with fear and disbelief.

The twins swallowed big, "...Did...Did he just say what I think he said?" Tamaki looked at the twins, than rushed over to his father who was talking with some parents.

"Dad! What did you just say about Akahana?" He asked in a panic, sweat streaming down his face. The chair man's face became sad again and he placed two firm hands on his sons shoulders,

"She's dead, Tamaki. I got word of it early this morning. A call came in from one of the neighbors and her body was found in a bedroom of the Siaoki mansion." Tamaki backed away, those words burning his ears like fire,

_'She's dead.' _Tamaki continued to back away and shook his head slowly, "No..."

The twins covered their ears and shut their eyes, _'She's DEAD.'_ The twins grunted at those words playing back in their minds, "NO WAY."

Kyoya dropped his black notebook to the floor and leaned against a wall, _'Akahana is dead.' _Kyoya shook his head as well in disbelief, "Impossible..."

Hunny and Haruhi quickly sat down and were breathing heavily, _'Her body was found...' _Haruhi's brown orbs grew very small, "Bu-But...everything seemed fine...she...she..."

And finally...Mori. Mori leaned on a table that was in front of him and held his head down, his wide eyes focused on the tables surface, _'SHE'S DEAD. YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER. IT'S  ALL YOUR FAULT.' _Mori felt his conscious mentally abuse him as he tried to take everything in.

"D-Dad's, that's impossible! Her father had stopped-" Tamaki froze, "Her father...Wait."

"Where's her father at?" The twins screamed, running over to the chair man, tears streaming down their faces. The chair man put up hands in his defense,

"We are trying to locate him at the current moment. He wasn't there when the police found her body-"

"That's because **HE'S** the one who killed her!" shouted Hikaru. Everyone in the room gasped and looked over at the twin. Everyone was staring at him now. Looking away, Hikaru swallowed, "She...She can't be dead!" Hikaru cried. Kaoru and the twins parents came over and hugged Hikaru tight who was sobbing now.

"Aka-chan...!" Hunny choked on his tears and laid down on the couch he and Haruhi sat upon and sobbed into one of the throw pillows. Haruhi covered her face and felt her eyes start to burn. Tamaki and Kyoya held their heads down in extreme anger. Mori wobbled his way over to where his brother and father sat.

"Taka...A-Are you okay?" Satoshi gently touched his brothers wrist but Mori quickly pulled away. Mori sat and held his head, everyone unable to see his face.

"Takashi...I am so very sorry." Mori's father had an expression of extreme remorse and the man put his hand on one of his sons, trying to comfort him. Satoshi and his father's eyes widened when they heard a mumble of words come out of Mori's mouth,

"No..." He started,

_'SHES DEAD'.' _Mori shook his head fast,

"NO..." He said louder. Now Takashi stood up from his seat, still holding his head in pain.

_'She's in love with you, but you're the reason she got hurt...YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S **DEAD**_.' Mori's bit his lip hard,

"NO...!" The hosts looked over at their friend,

"Takashi, are you o-" Mori grabbed the table and threw it across the room,

**_"NOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

><p><em>~Mori's POV~<em>

_**"NO!" **_I shouted as I felt my body spring upward. My jaw dropped. I looked around to see I was in a dark room...but not just any room. My BEDROOM. 'It was all...a dream...' I breathed a sigh of relief and plopped back down onto my bed. Looking over at the clock beside my bed I noticed it said "2:30 A.M." I sighed again. I was covered in sweat and I felt my heart beat begin to slow down. 'That nightmare...was the worst I had ever had.' I thought, sitting back up in my bed and getting out of it. I decided to go outside for some fresh air and I made my way out of the room out to one of my families porches. I sat down and looked at the millions of stars in the night sky.

~Regular POV~

"Akahana..." Mori mumbled, thinking back on his dream. He couldn't help but wonder if that dream was a sign of some sort...was she really going to die? Or was she already dead? Thinking back, Mori remembered what the date was,'Tomorrow's when I have to go help the others set up for the festival this weekend...' Mori rubbed his neck in discomfort. Would that dream occur in real life or was it just a nightmare? Or...a warning? Mori looked at the ground and shut his eyes trying to stop thinking about the nightmare.

"Taka...? Mori turned around to see a very sleepy Satoshi standing before him. After he stopped rubbing his eyes, Satoshi yawned, "What are you doing outside at this time of night?"

Mori smiled, "Just thinking. Go back to sleep." Satoshi nodded and sleepily made his way back to his room. Mori looked back up at the sky,

_"I may not be in love with her...but I will still do anything to save her." _Mori stood up and ran back to his room. Picking up his cell phone that sat on a desk, he dialed a number. A few seconds of ringing occurred and then someone answered on the other line,Mori's eye's darkened.

"Mitsukuni, Lets meet at the club room an hour earlier tomorrow. I think its time Akahana's father finally got what he's deserved."

On the other end of the phone, Hunny yawned, "What do you mean, Takashi?"

Mori smirked, "At the school festival, we're going to get Akahana's father arrested and taken to jail...FOR GOOD." Mori pressed the end button and placed his cell down.

_'I may not be in love with her...but that doesn't mean I don't care about her well-being. I WON'T let what happened in that nightmare become a realty." _Mori went back to his bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: SO HOW MANY THOUGHT FOR A SECOND, AKAHANA WAS REALLY DEAD? HUH? ANYONE? Lol I thought of that nutty idea at 1 in the morning and starting writing this chapter then too. Crazy chapter right? And yayyyyy Mori and the hosts are finally going to do something to help Akahana...! I think I've made Mori too talkative in this fic, what do you guys think? XD Oh well. Next chapter will be posted when I feel like it lol Unless some reviewer threatens me with a chain saw to write more...than I'll get right on it XD<em>**


	11. Give it all

**_Here's chapter 11 guys :D Enjoy!_**

**_**Disclaimer: OHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. Akahana is mine. The song in this chapter is by the band He is We. I DO NOT own the lyrics posted.  
><strong>_**

**_**This chapter is in the tune of the song "Give it all" by He is We. It's a WONDERFUL song and I highly suggest listening to it. It can be found on Youtube. You'll learn a little more about this song as the chapter goes on...  
><strong>_**

**_**Chapter 11: Give it All  
><strong>_**

* * *

><p>"Wow Mori-senpai, that sounds like one nutty dream." sighed Hikaru looking across a table at his friend. All of the hosts had met in their club room to discuss the problem at hand just as Mori had requested.<p>

Kaoru frowned and also looked at Mori, "So, she really died in that nightmare? Man, I'm glad it wasn't me who had the dream...so, are you worried if that is really going to happen at the school festival?"

Mori shook his head, "I don't think it will. But I do think we need to do something about her father while we have the chance." The twins eyes lite up and smiles spread across their faces.

"I SMELL AN EVIL PLOT DEVELOPING!"The twins jumped up from their seats and threw their arms in the air, excitedly.

"Finally, Mori-senpai wants to kick his ass! It's about time!" Hikaru sung happily. The other hosts who were watching, sweat dropped.

Haruhi raised a hand in worry, "Uh, guys I don't think that was Mori-senpai's point..."

"Oh Haruhi, be a little evil for once..." The twins went on and on with their own fantasy about being evil and making a plan to hurt Akahana's father. Hunny jumped from his seat and looked up at Mori.

"Takashi, you said the other night that you wanted to get him arrested and taken to jail, right?" The twins stopped their blabbering and looked over at Hunny and Mori with a blank expression,

"That's **IT**?" The twins groaned in disappointment and sat themselves down. "Talk about a major **KILL-JOY.**"

Haruhi smirked, "Told ya."

Mori nodded at Hunny and looked over at the clubs king, "Tamaki, I have a plan if you don't mind me suggesting it." The twins gasped and stood up and got into a dramatic pose,

"MORI-SENPAI HAS A **PLAN**? **MORI-SENPAI**? WHAT THE HELL IS THE WORLD COMING TO?" Hikaru cried out in fake pain.

"What kind of crazy dimension have we ent-" Just as Kaoru was about to finish, Haruhi stood up and konked both of the twins on their heads, silencing them. Sighing, Haruhi sat back down and positioned herself to listen in on the plan.

Tamaki blinked a few times before responding, "Sure, Mori-senpai. Lay the plan on us."

The twins walked back over and resat themselves again,

"Just make sure it doesn't involve us getting up close and personal with that dad of hers. If I even get as so much as two feet away from that bastard, so help me I'll take my foot and shove it up his...!" Hikaru grumbled, crossing his arms. Kaoru patted his brothers back, calming him down and sweat dropped.

Mori crossed his arms and frowned, "The plan is to provoke Akahana's father. If we make him angry enough, chances are he'll try to take Akahana out of the building to hurt her...once he does this, we should have some police lying in wait."

Again, the twins lite up, "So say, Kyoya's family police force?" Mori smiled and nodded.

Hunny jumped up and nodded as well, "Exactly! See, Aka-chan's dad told us we would never be able to get him arrested because of how big his company is and if we didn't have actual eye-seeing proof of her getting hurt there's no way the police would believe us if we reported him...but if we get the police to see her father about to HURT her with their own eyes than that should be enough to get a warrant on him. Then all's Aka-chan has to do is show the court her ouchies and her dad should go to jail for a while."

Haruhi put on a thinking face, "Plus, if the police saw Akahana about to get hurt, coupled with the injuries she already has, the cops may suggest her dad has anger issues...which means he could possibly have to serve a longer sentence." The twins nodded at Haruhi in agreement.

Hunny looked at Kyoya and Tamaki, "What do you think of the plan, Tama-chan? Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya smirked, "I see no problem with it. It's sneaky, under handed, but simple. If you all are okay with it, then I suppose I am too." The megane looked over at the club's king, "What about you, Tamaki?"

A few seconds passed and the hosts kept their gazes focused on the blonde. Then Tamaki looked up with a big smile spread across his face, "Yes! I love it! Let us commence Operation: Save Akahana from the mean, angry guerrilla-of-a-father the night of the festival!" Tamaki stood up with fire in his eyes. The hosts sweat dropped.

Hikaru smiled, "Well, it's settled! Nice plan, Mori-senpai. But I can't help but wonder..."

Kaoru looked from his brother to Mori, "How are we going to anger Akahana's father enough to where he gets so mad that he takes her outside to hurt her?"

Tamaki sat back down and the other hosts looked back over to Mori for answers. He sweat dropped. Hunny looked at his friend but then snapped his fingers, "I got an idea!"

Again, the twins gasped, "DOES IT INVOLVE VIOLENCE?" They shouted excitedly,

Ignoring the twins, Hunny put on a determined face, "Let's do what we do best! Why don't we flirt with Aka-chan? I remembered that when Takashi and I got stopped by her father, Aka-chan's dad seemed to really hate the fact that she was hanging around us. I think that's probably because he doesn't want Akahana happy...so if we disobey the order of staying away from her and go and flirt with her IN FRONT OF HIM...then he'll get really mad. And before he could even think to confront us, he'll get so mad that he'll take Aka-chan outsite and try to hurt her." The hosts now all assumed expressions of WTF.

The twins groaned and rubbed the back of their necks, "Senpai, no offense...but that's stupid. Flirting with her...? C'mon for a storyline like this, shouldn't we do something I don't know...more...DRAMATIC than just going up to her and breaking out a few crappy love lines like the boss throws out when we entertain guests?" Tamaki shot a look of anger at the twins, insulted by their remark. Although no one could argue that the twins had a point.

Hunny frowned and looked at the floor in disappointment, "I think it might work...What do you think, Takashi?" The third year looked up at his friend. Mori smiled and nodded down at Hunny. "See! Takashi thinks it'll work!"

The other hosts sighed again. Kaoru shrugged and cupped the back of his head, "Well if you think it'll work, Mori-senpai, why not?"

Tamaki stood up again, "Okay men! Let us prepare for the operation! Make sure to meet at the ball room in Ouran an hour early so we can go over the plan one more time!"

Hikaru jumped up from his seat as well, "Wait boss! Shouldn't we discuss HOW and WHO is going to flirt with Akahana? I mean, we don't want the readers getting confused-"

"Nonsense, my dear friend Hikaru! Let the readers figure it out when they get to that part of the chapter." Tamaki brought up a fist and pounded on his chest in pride. Now all the hosts felt as if they had a head ache. But at least now they had a plan. And maybe now, finally, they would be able to save their friend from her pain, once and for all.

* * *

><p><em>~xXx:The night of the festival~<em>

"Wow, there are so many people. I don't think there were this many the last time we held a school festival like this..." Haruhi, who was currently dressed as her "cousin" in a lovely elegant red dress, said with wide eyes.

"That's Ouran for you." spoke both of the twins in unison. The Hitachiin brother's wore suits just as the other hosts did. Haruhi had to admit, they COULD clean up pretty well. Every one of the hosts parents sat together at a table in the middle of the ball room. Some of the hosts sat talking with their parents while others were busy greeting people who had just arrived. Thousands gathered in the room_, _all dressed in fancy wear, eating and talking with other class mates and their parents.

"Jeez, Haruhi. Has this school gotten bigger since the last time I visited?" asked Ranka, who was dressed in a beautiful gold dress and heels.

Haruhi looked over at her dad and shook her head, "Believe it or not, this school hasn't changed one bit." Haruhi glanced over at the twins who were causing mischief, "And neither have the people..." She sweat dropped. Ranka nodded and continued on with talking with the other hosts that sat at the table and the night continued on.

Across the table from Haruhi and her father sat Tamaki and the chairman; Kyoya and his father sat by Tamaki; The twins and their parents along with Hunny and Mori and their siblings and parents sat vertical from everyone else.

Glancing over from eating his supper, Satoshi noticed Hunny scanning around the room with his eyes, "Mitsukuni, whats the matter? Bathroom?" Hunny looked at Satoshi and laughed nervously,

"No, that's not it. I was just looking for Aka-chan, that's all..." The hosts stopped eating and looked at Hunny and nodded and then, they too, were scanning the room with their eyes.

Leaning over, Hikaru moved to whisper in Kyoya's ear, "Are your police force outside?" Kyoya nodded and pushed his glasses upward.

"Not to worry. I have them hiding away so if Akahana and her father come late, they won't notice the squad. I told them to only take action IF her father goes to strike her. So far, though I don't see-" Kyoya stood up from his seat and shot a glare across the room. The hosts looked at their friend and then followed with their eyes over to where Kyoya was looking. They all frowned.

"Hey, is THAT the girl you're all looking for?" Chika pointed over to two new people who had entered the ball room. A girl with long red hair stood beside a tall man with medium brown hair. The hosts nodded.

"That's Akahana and her father, all right." Kaoru mumbled, watching Akahana and her father make their way to a table and sit down. Akahana wore a long, dark purple dress and her hair was in a low pony tail that hung off her shoulders. Looking at her, the twins and Tamaki blushed.

"She's cute." They all said in unison, all their faces bright pink.

Haruhi grunted, "These people..."Haruhi sweat dropped when she heard Satoshi quietly wolf whistle.

"So, THAT'S the girl who likes Taka? Man, you're lucky." Satoshi smiled big at his brother who looked the side in discomfort. Satoshi's smile faded, "Oh...but you don't like her back though. That's right." The young Mori-look-a-like rubbed his neck sheepishly.

The hosts all stood up and excused themselves from dinner. They all made their way out into a hall way just leading out of the room where the festival was being held. Looking at each other, they all nodded.

"You men know what to do." Tamaki looked at his friends and each of them nodded with a determined face. "Okay, go to your stations. Lets save Akahana from that evil father of hers."

"Yeah!" The twins and Hunny gave a thumbs up while the others said nothing but silently agreed. Each of them made their way back into the room. Walking back over to the table their parents sat at, the twins noticed someone missing.

"Where's the chair man?" asked Kaoru looking at his parents.

"Oh, he went over there to that stage. I think he's going to make an announcement of some sort." The twins mother pointed to a stage that was in the back of the room. The hosts sweat dropped,

"When did that get there?" The twins asked in awe. Shrugging, the hosts resat themselves at the table and awaited for the announcement.

The chairman stood up on stage with a smile on his face. He took a microphone from it's holder and brought it up slowly to his face, "Parents and students of Ouran, We have special entertainment for you all tonight that I think you will enjoy a great deal."

Back at the table, the twins groaned, "What the hell is he talking about?" Glancing over at Tamaki, the blonde shook his head and shrugged. The twins felt irritated now. "We'll never be able to get to Akahana if your dad doesn't get his ass off the stage, boss. Do something!"

Tamaki's lavender eyes widened,"What do you want me to do about it?"

The chairman's announcement continued, "Our first-year transfer student Akahana Siaoki will be leaving us as of next week. So her father volunteered her to entertain you all tonight. Come up here, Miss Siaoki." The chairman motioned for Akahana to join him on stage and the young girl quickly made her way to the stage and stood beside him.

The hosts were confused now. Looking over at Kyoya for answers, the twins grunted again, "What the hell's going on?" Kyoya shrugged and the twins looked back over to Akahana on stage now.

"Ladies and gentleman, Akahana Siaoki." The chairman handed Akahana the microphone and she placed it back on it's holder but kept her hands gripped on it. The hosts eyes widened. The sound of a piano and a guitar and other instruments began to sound throughout the room. Looking up at Akahana, the hosts felt lumps form in their throats. Akahana brought her lips to the microphone and opened her mouth...

_I've heard so many words_  
><em>But I had no courage<em>  
><em>Now we're saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Don't want to miss you tonight<em>  
><em>Oh, tell me it's not over now<em>  
><em>I can change your mind somehow<em>

The hosts felt their hearts stop at what they heard. Nervously turning to their friends, the twins took a deep breath, "Is Akahana...SINGING?" The hosts looked at their friends who nodded slowly.

"Pretty damn good too." Satoshi said, jumping into the conversation. Looking back, they continued to listen to Akahana's singing,

_I, I give it all_  
><em>I trip and fall for you<em>  
><em>And I hope you wouldn't mind<em>  
><em>Just one more try for something new<em>  
><em>I need you, I need you<em>

Everyone's eyes were wide with surprise now. She was a good singer...no, a BEAUTIFUL singer. Her voice seemed...outspoken and more full of emotion then when she actually spoke.

_Don't be shocked if I cry_  
><em>You've changed me inside<em>  
><em>I turned my back on you<em>  
><em>You were the only reason I pulled through<em>  
><em>I pulled through<em>  
><em>Tell me it's not over now<em>  
><em>I can change your mind somehow<em>

Hunny turned to Mori, "Takashi...She's really good!" Mori didn't respond. He had his eyes focused on Akahana.

Haruhi felt chills at how beautiful Akahana sounded, "I never would have thought that Akahana had that kind of talent..."

Akahana held the microphone closer to her face,

_My head feels so heavy_  
><em>My heart is so empty<em>

The hosts were shocked. Just...shocked.

"She sounds...so different. Louder..." Kaoru sweat dropped at Hikaru's remark.

"Well, she IS singing into a microphone. She's gonna sound louder...but I have to admit...Akahana has one of the best singing voices I've ever heard." Kaoru felt his cheeks become red. As the song went on, all the hosts felt their faces turn at least a light shade of pink. As the song was reaching it's end, the hosts noticed something,

"Hey...is it just me or is Akahana...?" The hosts looked from Tamaki up to Akahana. They felt their stomachs do a summer salt. Tears were streaming down Akahana's cheeks. Her eyes were grey and emotionless.

Ranka frowned as he watched on, "It's like...the song she's singing is causing her extreme pain...Perhaps she can relate to what she's singing?" The hosts gulped and looked back up at their friend in worry.

_I, I give it all  
>I trip and fall<br>I trip and fall  
>I trip and fall<br>_

Akahana grasped her throat as an attempt to stop from choking on her tears, 'Stop! Stop crying...Father will...get mad if I don't...' Akahana shook her head fast and continued with her song,

___I, I give it all  
>I trip and fall for you<br>I trip and fall...__  
><em>

"Oh my, your daughter seems to be very upset up there..." A students parent looked over to Akahana's father. He turned and the parent jumped.

"Yes, it WOULD seem so, wouldn't it? I'll make sure I talk to her afterward about that..." Akahana_'_s father smiled and listened on.

'I-I've gotta...stop crying...or else...I-I...' Akahana looked at all of the people watching her and kept on singing even though now she had messed up and repeated some of the lyrics at the wrong time,

_I trip and fall_  
><em>I, I give it all<em>

Akahana's eyes widened when she glanced at a certain person, 'Takashi-kun...' Her cheeks turned red and a small, gentle smile spread across her face as she kept her eyes locked on Mori,

_I trip and fall for you  
>And I hope you wouldn't mind<br>Just one more try  
>Just one more try for something new<br>_

Akahana closed her eyes and the picture of Mori catching her from jumping off the roof flashed in her mind_. _Again, she smiled and she placed a hand over her heart,_  
><em>

_I need you_  
><em>I need you<em>...

A minute of silence filled the room when the song had finished and Akahana slowly stepped down from the stage. Then the room was loud with clapping and yelling, everyone applauding Akahana for her beautiful song. She walked back over and sat beside her father at a table. The chairman walked back up and took hold of the microphone,

"That was Akahana Siaoki, everyone. She will be transferring next week and her father thought it'd be good for her to say goodbye to everyone through something like that. That was a very beautiful song, Akahana. Well done." Again, everyone in the room applauded her but Akahana didn't look up. She held her head down so no one could see her face.

_~Back at the host club's table...~_

The hosts hadn't spoken a word to each other since the song had ended. Each of them silently sat at the table, eating and looking occasionally over at one another. Finally, unable to take the pressure of the awkward silence anymore, Hunny opened his mouth,

"So, Aka-chan's an AMAZING singer isn't she?" No one looked at or responded to Hunny. He sighed. After a few minutes of thinking, Hunny opened his mouth again, "So, I think that song Aka-chan sung was about her! What do you guys think?" The hosts shrugged and stayed silent. Hunny put on an angry face, "Guys, lets go commence _the plan_!" The hosts didn't react. Hunny rested his check on one of his hands and sighed again, finally giving up on his attempt to get everyone talking again.

Satoshi could sense everyone's discomfort and this time he opened his mouth, "Come on guys. Taka said you all had thought up some sort of plan to help Akahana, right? Well, now's the perfect time to do it! The festivals going to end here in the next hour so you guys should hurry..." Again, no one responded to the words thrown at them. Now Satoshi did what Hunny was doing, resting his cheek on his right hand.

A few more minutes passed and finally everyone opened their mouths to speak,

"So...I think Hunny-senpai's right. That song was about her...but at the same time, I think some of the song was about someone else..." Hikaru turned to Kaoru who nodded,

"I think most of the song was about Mori-senpai. Like when she sung _'I, I give it all for you' _and _'I need you' ._"

"Way to point out the obvious, guys..." Haruhi looked away in annoyance.

"Men, I think Mini-Mori has a point!" Tamaki stood up a slammed a fist onto the table."Let us commence with our plan!"

"I'm sorry but who is mini-Mori?" Kaoru looked to his brother,

"Isn't it obvious? It's Satoshi." Hikaru pointed to a very smily Satoshi.

The hosts all sighed but put back on a brave face. Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny all stood up.

Raising a fist in the air, Tamaki shouted, "Now to put our plan into action-"

"What plan?" A man's deep voice from behind caused Tamaki to jump and quickly turn around. He screamed a high-pitch scream and the other hosts assumed hateful expressions at who they saw. There behind Tamaki stood Akahana and her father.

Hunny hugged his bunny tightly and looked away, "What do you want, sir?"

Akahana's father smirked, "I just came over to introduce myself to all of your parents. It's the polite thing to do." Akahana's father made his way over to Hunny and ruffled his hair. Hunny felt like taking the mans arm and tearing it clean off right then and there.

The hosts went silent again while Akahana's father went to each of their parents, shook their hands, and introduced himself. Akahana stood a few feet away from the table by herself, her head still held downward. The hosts looked over and felt their heart's silently break. She still looked miserable. Maybe even worst than what she had a few days ago. Standing up, the twins quietly made their way over to Akahana to confront her,

"Akahana, you okay? You look half-dead." Hikaru cupped Akahana's right cheek and frowned.

Kaoru took hold of Akahana's hand and smiled sadly, "Hey, We all think that was a great song you sung up there. Listen we-"

"He's going to kill me." The twins let go of Akahana's hand and cheek and they jumped back with wide eyes.

"W-WHAT?" They asked in unison. Akahana looked up, her bangs covering her eyes,

"He-He's going to kill me...after the festival...Please-" Akahana grabbed both of the twins by their jackets and they felt their hearts stop. Akahana looked up,

"Help me...!" tears were streaming down the poor girl's face and her pupils were small with GREAT fear. The twins felt their bodies begin to tremble.

'...K-KILL?' The twins swallowed big and looked back over to the table and Akahana's father. The twins held each others hands tight as they felt a great deal of fear go through them at what they saw. Akahana's father were smiling...and waving at them. His eyes FULL of murderous intent and hatred. The other hosts, who had not heard anything of what Akahana or the twins said, looked at their friends in confusion. The twins swallowed big again, looked at Akahana who was sobbing, then back at her father.

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru turned to his brother, shaking, "Yeah, Kaoru?"

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Kaoru's pupils went small when he looked at his brother. Hikaru felt a pool of tears come to his eyes,

"I don't know...I HONEST-TO-GOD don't know anymore..." The twins grasped each others hands tighter and looked back at Akahana.

"HE-HE-HELP...! PLEASE...!" Akahana quietly begged. She was holding her chest in agony and was breathing heavily. The twins looked back quietly and glanced at Mori. He saw this and walked over.

"Yeah?" Mori answered in his usual one syllable word.

"M-Mori-senpai! W-WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Hikaru asked, his body violently shaking now. Mori looked at the twins and at Akahana and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"MORI-SENPAI...IT **IS** JUST LIKE YOUR D-DREAM!" Mori looked shocked at Kaoru and then at Akahana. She grasped hold of Mori's jacket and buried her head into his shirt,

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME TONIGHT! HELP ME, PLEASE!" Mori's eyes grew even wider now and again...they turned back to see Akahana's father smiling at them. They each took a step backwards. Tamaki, who had no idea what was going on, stood up,

"Whats wrong with you guys?" The blonde asked with a confused face. The hosts by Akahana didn't DARE to speak...The twins and Mori turned away from their friends and Akahana's father again.

Hikaru clenched his teeth together, "Dammit...! I don't think we can commence our plan now! I-I'm too freaked out right now anyways..."

Kaoru nodded, "Me too!"

Akahana who continued to sob, slowly fell to the floor but kept a grip on Mori's jacket, "I'm...so scared..." Akahana whispered so no one but the twins and Mori could hear. What were they to do? The twins were in a panic now and Akahana was a mess. Not only that but just a few feet behind them stood the man who was planning to kill Akahana...Mori took a deep breath and helped Akahana stand back up. Then he looked over at the twins,

"We'll go along with the plan as said." The twins looked up at Mori as if he were crazy. Akahana wiped her cheeks and titled her head,

"P-Plan...?"

Mori looked down at Akahana and smiled warmly, "Yeah." Mori gently brought up a hand and stroaked Akahana's tear-stained cheek. She blushed but smiled back.

"Mori-senpai, how-" Mori whispered something in Akahana's ear and led the twins and himself back to the table. Noticing them return, Akahana's father looked over at the twins and Mori,

"Said your goodbyes to her, huh? Good thought...You won't be able to see her again anyways." The man chuckled and walked back over to Akahana and led her back to their table. Still shaken up from what Akahana had told them, the twins trembled in their seats. Worried, their parents placed their hands on their children's shoulders,

"Darlings, whats the matter?" asked their mom with a frown. The other hosts were scared too. But only because they had never seen the twins in such a state.

"Mori-senpai, what happened over there-" Mori looked at Tamaki with a dark expression,

"Tamaki. We have to commence the plan now. If we don't hurry, we'll be too late." Mori stood up and picked up Hunny and placed him over his shoulders as he normally did, "I promised I wouldn't let my dream become a realty." Mori looked over the twins with a knowing look. The twins took deep breaths too and stopped shaking.

"Y-Yeah...lets hurry with the plan, boss." Kaoru said with a brave tone. Tamaki blinked, still a little confused but then smiled,

"Okay men! _Operation: Save Akahana from her father forever_ is now underway!" The hosts threw the fists in their air,

"Yeah!"

Bringing his hand down, Mori looked back over to Akahana who seemed to be talking to her father. He smirked,

_'Whether I love her or not...I won't let that man hurt her...not anymore.' _Determined, the hosts made their way out to the hallway to discuss their plan one last time before finally putting it into action.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors comments: Holy CRAP, this took long to do. Hope you guys liked this chapter. BTW the song Akahana sung in this is called "Give it all" by He is we. Look it up on Youtube and listen to it. Its an amazing song and it suits Akahana. Will the hosts be able to save Akahana before it's really too late? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out :P<strong>_


	12. Akahana is Too Beautiful

**_Disclaimer: OHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. Akahana is mine. _**

**_This chapter is named after the song "Too beautiful" by He is We. The song is about a girl who is physically abused by a man and the song describes what happens during the girl's hard time. I thought the song fitted Akahana pretty well and named this chapter after it. Listen to the song some time if you can because it's a really sad but pretty song :D_**

**_Just an FYI for those confused: Just to clear up some confusion, I want to make known that Mori IS NOT, I repeat, IS NOT in love with Akahana. I think I may have messed up when writing some parts and now it seems like he loves her, right? Sorry guys...I'm not going to have him be in love with her.  
><em>**

**_Oh and just in case anyone wants to look, on my profile page on here my avatar has been changed to a drawing I did of Akahana and Mori XD Of course it's not the full drawing but you can find the full version on my DeviantART account :3  
><em>**

**_Chapter 12: Akahana is Too Beautiful_**

* * *

><p>"What did you tell those three when we over there?" Akahana's father glared at his daughter from across the dinner table. The festival was still going on and parents and their children still stood in the room, talking and eating and enjoying themselves. The only people not enjoying themselves were Akahana and her father.<p>

Akahana didn't look at her father. Shaking her head slowly, Akahana felt sweat form on the back of her neck, "N-Nothing father...I-" Then Akahana's father reached out and grasped her wrist so tight that she could fell her circulation be cut off by the strength of her father's hand. The man tightened his grip harder, determined to get an actual answer out of her,

"You'd better tell me. Or your death will be far from quick and painless, you ungrateful little-"

"HELLO!" Akahana's father pulled his hand away from her wrist and jumped up, startled by the voices that came behind him. Akahana looked up and red spread across her face. "Yo! Sorry to interrupt." There behind Akahana's father stood the twins with big smiles painted on their faces.

"H-Hikaru...Kaoru-" Before Akahana could finish, her father shot a glare at her again,

"OH! So these two are part of that hoax club you've been going to..." Glancing over, the man smiled darkly at the brothers, "Yes. Now I remember. I saw you two scaredy-cats over by the table when I went over to introduce myself." Standing up, Akahana's father reached out a hand, "I never properly introduced myself to you boys. My name is Ai." Faking a smile, the twins shook Ai's hand and nodded politely.

"Ai, huh? Nice to FINALLY know the name of the bastard- I mean, MAN who so kindly takes care of his precious daughter." Hikaru could feel his face start to twitch as he continued to fake a smile at Akahana's father. Kaoru bowed and then slowly made his way to Akahana and sat himself in a chair beside her.

"Kaoru-kun?" Akahana shyly stared at Kaoru who had a warm, comforting smile painted on his face as he looked at her. Slowly he made his lips come to Akahana's left ear,

"Akahana, The host club has commenced our plan to save you. Don't be afraid, alright? We won't let him kill you. Just play along with us, okay?" After whispering into her ear, Kaoru brought an arm around Akahana and rested his head on her shoulder. Her father turned to the two and assumed a VERY angry expression.

"What do you think you're doing, you-"

Kaoru winked at Ai and moved his lips upward so that they were only a few inches away from Akahana's cheek, "Sir, I'll have to be honest with you. For a while now, I've been EXTREMELY attracted to your daughter." Next, Hikaru appeared on the other side of Akahana and repeated Kaoru's actions and made sure that now his lips were only inches away from Akahana's one cheek.

"And it's not just my brother. I am very attracted as well. She's so...cute." Hikaru moved his mouth up to Akahana's ear and did a sexy growl and then brought his lips down again to Akahana's cheek. Ai froze where he stood and stayed silent, now shell-shocked at what he was seeing and hearing.

"You...what the hell do you think you're-" Ai's eye's grew even wider. Hikaru and Kaoru both licked Akahana's cheeks and nibbled at her ears. Akahana's face turned instantly red.

"E-E-E-E-EXCUSE M-" Hikaru covered Akahana's mouth with his hand and mumbled in her ear,

"Akahana. Remember to just play along. Ask questions later." Hikaru began nibbling at Akahana's ear again. After a few more seconds of biting, the twins stood up and lifted Akahana up from her seat. The twins devilishly glanced over at Ai and smirked.

"We're going to go dance with her. Be back in a bit." In a matter of seconds the twins grabbed Akahana by her arms and dragged her into the middle of the room to dance. Now by himself, Ai sat down, his bangs covering his eyes. The man sat his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. A few minutes passed and the twins re approached with Akahana. Laughing, the twins sat beside Ai while Akahana sat across from the table, still utterly confused at what was going on. Looking from one twin to the other, Ai's eye's grew even darker.

"What in the hell are you two trying to do?" Ai spoke in a very quiet voice so only the twins could hear. The twins chuckled and then shot back the same look Akahana's father had given them when they had spoke to Akahana a little earlier when she warned them of her father's plot to kill her. This look from the Hitachiin's caused Akahana's father to scoot his chair away from the twins in fear.

"Isn't it obvious? We're getting back at you." The twins also spoke in a hushed tone and they scooted their chairs closer to the man.

"What?" Ai felt his throat start to burn and his heart beat begin to speed up.

Hikaru grasped hold of Ai's left shoulder and squeezed hard, "You'll figure it out later. Right now, just enjoy our company, you fat-ass guerrilla." Kaoru sweat dropped and covered his brothers mouth,

"Hehe. He meant to call you a heart-less good for nothing bastard." Kaoru flashed a refreshing smile and the twins stood up and made their ways back to Akahana to flirt with her again. Ai was at a loss. Standing up, Ai looked around the room. His pupils grew extremely small and he felt all the air go out of him. At each corner of the room stood one of the hosts, staring intently at him with SMIRKS on their faces. All their eyes were focused on him. Sweat began to stream down the man's face and he was sure he could feel some veins starting to pop out on his forehead.

_'This...this is too much. That hoax club won't make a fool out of me.' _Ai looked back over at the twins who were tickling Akahana and laughing. He bit his lip, _'Those idiots...did they think I was bluffing when I said I'd kill her if them came near her? I'll show them.' _Ai rushed over to his daughter and grabbed hold of Akahana's wrist and pulled her away from the twins.

The twins eyes became dark with hatred, "Where are you going?" They asked in unison.

Ai let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Akahana, "Y-You two...you think you've BEATEN me?" The twin's laughed hysterically at the man's words. Ai sweat dropped.

"**_BEATEN YOU_**? OH THAT'S RICH!" The twins continued on with their laughter.

"You-" Ai stopped talking when he felt someone's presence behind him. Turning around, Ai let out a gasp,

"This isn't a GAME to us like it is to YOU, sir." There before Ai stood Kyoya with a demoniac grin on his face. Akahana looked from her father, to the twins and then over to Kyoya.

"W-What...?" Akahana was looking at her friends with great worry. The twins grasped hold of Akahana's wrist that her father was not holding,

"We love your daughter, Ai." Ai shot a look of surprise over at the twins.

"You...YOU WHAT? How could any man in his right mind-"

"We love Aka-chan too!" Ai looked in the direction of where the high pitched cutesy voice had just came from only to see Hunny and Mori standing behind him. Then looking over again, he noticed Tamaki and Haruhi standing in front of him. Now Ai was surrounded by all the hosts.

"What the hell do you people think your-"

"I'm sorry, sir. But I love her as well. She's just so cute...irresitable." Tamaki held one of Akahana's hands in his and kissed it. Ai's jaw fell to the floor.

"I...I knew it...I knew she was always a slut. JUST LIKE HER MOTHER!" Ai glared at Akahana and took hold of her shoulder, "You little skank. How many of these guys have you slept with?" Akahana's face turned instantly red.

"W-WHAT? N-NONE OF THEM, FATHER! AND I...WHAT'S GOING ON?" Akahana looked at each one of the hosts with a frightened expression. The hosts smiles didn't fade. They just became darker and more evil-looking.

Ai held his forehead in pain and groaned. "Akahana...this is the last straw." Akahana looked over at her father and felt tears come back to her eyes,

"W-WHAT?" Akahana tried to back away but was pulled foreword by her father's hand.

"I told this idiots to stay away from you...I TOLD THEM. They didn't listen and now I find out that all of them...ALL OF THESE DUMB ASSES...They're...in LOVE with you?" Ai grasped his daughter's shoulders hard and looked at her with wide eyes. Tears fell from Akahana's blue eyes and she slowly shook her head,

"N..No...they don't, I-"

"WE DO!" The hosts shouted. Akahana looked at her friends as if they were crazy,

"S-S-STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP I-IT!" The red head could feel her circulation start to be cut off again by her fathers grip, "I...I'M GOING TO DI-"

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ai threw a screaming Akahana over his shoulders and glared at the hosts. Now everyone in the room was looking at the host club and Akahana's father. Back at the table, the hosts parents were in shock.

"What the hell are those kids doing?" Ranka shouted, standing up in his seat in shock. Ranka was about to make his way over to the hosts when Satoshi grabbed his arm,

"Wait! This must be that plan they were talking about earlier. Don't worry. Taka knows what he's doing." Ranka frowned and sat back down.

"But what about the rest of them? What about my Haruhi?" Ranka mumbled, watching as more of the situation play out.

Ai slowly backed away from the hosts towards one of the doorways leading out of Ouran, "YOU...YOU FOOLS SCREWED HER OVER NOW! SHE'S DEAD! HEAR ME? **DEAD!**" Ai turned and ran out of the room with Akahana over his shoulders. The hosts now stared at the door way smiling. Everyone else in the room was now talking in a panic.

"Okay gentleman. The last part of the plan will now unfold. Kyoya, contact your onion squad." Tamaki pointed to the megane who nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "Let's save Akahana, once and for all!"

Nodding, the rest of the hosts raised their fists into the air and shouted, "Yeah!"

_~Outside Ouran with Akahana and her father~_

Ai slammed Akahana against a wall of the Ouran building. "You stupid brat! I HATE YOU! **I** **HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE SKANK!**"

"N-NO FATHER! PLEASE...I'LL-I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL! PLEASE, NOO!" Akahana fell to her knees and grasped the legs of her father's pants, crying out in pain. Ai grabbed his daughter by her collar and slammed her against the wall again. It was dark out. Only a few lights lite up the court yard of the school. There was no one but them outside.

_'Perfect...this setting is perfect to end her pathetic life...' _Ai thought as he rammed his fists into his daughter's stomach until she fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Ai reached for his pocket, "You stupid girl..." Ai slowly pulled a gun from his holster that was clipped to his belt. He pointed the gun down at Akahana who layed on the ground, sobbing, "You should have just stayed away from everyone at this school. You told me you weren't going to get involved with any of them if I let you join. And here we are..." Akahana heard a click sound and she shut her eyes and swallowed big. Then Akahana opened up her eyes again and looked at the stars in the night sky. She smiled,

_'Such pretty stars...Mama and I use to watch the stars together when I was little...back then...I was happy...' _More tears formed in the poor girl's eyes, _'And...coming to this school, I found that happy feeling again...all thanks to...the host club...' _Akahana's cheeks turned red and she smiled,

Ai put on a questionable face as he noticed his daughters smile, "Why are you smiling...? Do you WANT to die?"

Akahana chuckled and shook her head, _'Mama...those guys were the only friends I ever made...all the one's I made in my childhood left me because they were afraid of father. But those guys...they didn't run away...they stayed. I've only known two places to go back to in my entire life...' _Akahana thought back on her first time entering the music room, _'A place so warm and happy...'_ Akahana looked up at her father who still had the gun pointed at her head, _'And a place so sad and full of pain...'_

Ai pulled back the gun's trigger a little with his finger but not enough to make the gun fire, "Your finished you little brat. Just like I finished your mother." Akahana's eyes widened,

"What? Wait you...you killed mama?" Akahana sat up a little, "But the police said she committed suicide..." Ai let out a laugh.

"As if. No, I stabbed her. She pissed me off that night...'stood' up for you because she said she would take you away to someplace safer. Said things like she loved you too much to have you suffer anymore..and so I killed her and made it look like suicide so I wouldn't be framed." Ai put the gun's point to Akahana's head. More tears fell from her eyes but they weren't tears of sadness this time. They were happy tears,

"So mama...didn't leave me...on purpose?" Akahana wiped her eyes, "S-SHE DIDN'T BREAK HER PROMISE! SHE KEPT IT! SHE DIDN'T KILL HERSELF SO THAT MEANS...SHE DIDN'T BREAK HER PROMISE, RIGHT?" Akahana placed her hands over her chest, "Mama...MAMA PROTECTED ME...SHE STOOD UP FOR ME IN THE END...!" More tears fell from Akahana's eyes. She opened them and looked back up at the sky, "Mama..." Akahana's smile grew bigger, "Thank you...I will never regret...the life that you gave me..."

Ai pulled the trigger back more. "Enough talk-"

"My life may have been full of pain...but because she gave her life for mine...I was able to meet all of the hosts here...and made friends...I...I reached this far because of her..."

Ai could feel more veins begin to pop out on his head, "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ai rammed the guns point into Akahana's head and she fell to the ground. He pulled back the trigger a little more..."Have fun in hell you little..." The trigger was pulled back more...just a few inches more...1...2...3...4...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ai felt his body go instantly cold. Something was against the back of his head. He looked back in fear. His eyes widened,

"NO...NO WAY." Behind Ai stood all of the host members...not only them but a police squad as well. A police officer was holding a gun to Ai's head. Dropping the gun, Ai turned around, "...What...What's going on...?" Ai looked around to see himself surrounded. He could feel his knees begin to shake. Kyoya stepped foreword and smirked again,

"Say hello to my family's police force: The Onion Squad. Ai, I think it's about time you got what you deserved. For you see, we've have this planned out from the beginning." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and chuckled. Ai swallowed big,

"You...You mean...?" Next the twins appeared before Ai.

"Yup. That whole 'We're all in love with Akahana' thing was just something to provoke you. We knew you'd get mad and then try to take it out on Akahana. So we had Kyoya-senpai's police force lying in wait." The twins grinned devilishly. Ai dropped to his knees, looking up pathetically at all of those around him.

"You...You...Why?" Ai looked at the ground. Now it was Tamaki's turn to step foreword,

"Because. Akahana is important to us." Ai looked up at the blonde with fear installed in his eyes,

"Why do you all care so much about HER?" Akahana's father looked back at Akahana who was being helped up off the ground by Hunny and Mori. "Why..." Ai looked back around and jumped. Everyone that was in the festival room was now surrounding the scene as well, all looking at him and whispering things. "WHAT MAKES HER SO...IMPORTANT?"

The twins rolled their eyes and motioned for the police to arrest Ai. In a matter of minutes, the police put hand cuffs on Ai and lifted him off the ground. Ai turned back to look at the hosts,

"Wait. Tell me...why do you men all care so much for her?" Ai looked at each of the hosts with distress. The hosts sighed.

"You, who cannot have the heart of a parent, would never understand." Kyoya sighed, crossing his arms.

The twins shrugged and nodded at the man, "Yeah. I mean, you call her all those names like 'ugly' and 'worthless'. You couldn't possibly understand."

Then Haruhi looked over at Ai, "What we don't understand is WHY you would do and say such things to your daughter. YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD." Haruhi had an expression of disgust on her face as she stared at Ai and then looked over at Akahana who was being comforted still by Hunny and Mori.

Ai shook his head and shut his eyes, "She is worthless. Totally useless. She gets in the way. I wanted a son...someone who could succedd my company. At first, I had given her a chance and she blew it...She can't live up to my expectations...she's an incompetent, stupid woman just like her mother."

Hikaru stepped forward, "WHOSE THE STUPID, WORTHLESS, INCOMPETENT ONE?" Kaoru grabbed his brothers shoulder and held him back from going over and punching Ai right in the face. Hikaru sighed and cursed at the wind. "Man, you really are a horrible person, Ai. Terrible." The other hosts nodded and continued to look at the now-pathetic-excuse-for-a-man.

As the police took Ai away, The hosts turned to Akahana who was no longer crying and now was sitting on the ground looking at Mori.

"Hey, are you okay, Akahana?" Hikaru asked, kneeling down to her height.

Kaoru kneeled beside his brother and took one of Akahana's wrists in his hand, "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he? Sorry about that flirting thing earlier but it was all to save you from your dad. Now he'll go to jail and you won't have to see him again." Kaoru looked up at Akahana and patted her head playfully. Akahana didn't respond. Her head was held down and no one could tell what her expression was.

Hunny tried to look Akahana in the eyes and patted her on the back, "Aka-chan? You okay? Maybe we should take you to the hospital just to get a check up..." Hunny looked up at Mori when she didn't respond to him either. Now Mori kneeled down and looked at Akahana,

"Akahana...?" Mori spoke gently. At the sound of Mori's voice, Akahana looked up. She was crying again but a warm, happy smile was painting on her face. The hosts blushed.

"You all...saved me...thank you so, SO much." Akahana stood up and placed her hands over her heart and kept the smile on her face, "There arn't enough words to thank you all..."

The hosts smiled. Tamaki bowed and took Akahana's hand, "Twas nothing, my princess." The twins then bonked Tamaki over the head,

"Save it for the guests, you man-slut." At that remark, the twins and Tamaki were engaged into an argument in a matter of seconds. The other hosts sweat dropped.

"Good greif guys..." Haruhi sighed and rubbed her head. "Can't even save the fighting when we JUST saved Akahana..."

Hunny laughed, "You know those guys, Haru-chan. They can't help themselves." Haruhi smiled at Hunny and laughed too. As the others watched the twins tease and argue with Tamaki, they all continued to laugh. Now everything was finally at peace. The host club had done it. They had FINALLY and once and for all, saved Akahana from her painful past and from a horrible future.

"Hee hee..." Akahana chuckled and covered her mouth with one of her hands. Her cheeks pink and a small smile spread across her face. The twins stopped arguing and looked over at Akahana,

"THAT'S what you sound like when you laugh?" The twins walked over to Akahana and glomped her, "THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Hunny ran over and joined in the glomp and the others sweat dropped.

"We'll this is a great load off my shoulder's, don't you guys think? We did something good...helping Akahana like we did." Tamaki sighed and smiled. Haruhi looked over at the king with a blank face,

"Senpai, it was Mori-senpai's plan who saved her...not yours." At hearing Haruhi's tactless comment, Tamaki fell over backwards in despair. She sighed and made her way over to her friends.

"So, now that your dad is going to jail, you'll probably inherit your family's company and mansion, huh?" Haruhi said with a warm smile. Akahana blushed,

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Her eyes went blank.

Haruhi tilted her head at Akahana, "Akahana? Are you okay?"

Akahana grabbed her chest and stepped backwards. The hosts looked over at Akahana in confusion. Hunny took hold of Akahana's dress with his small hand, "Aka-chan? Is something wrong?" Akahana shook her head and shyly pulled away from Hunny's grip.

Hikaru and Kaoru rose their eyebrows,"Uh...Akahana?" The twins reached out to Akahana who backed away some more.

Akahana grasped her chest with both of her hands and fell to her knees. The hosts screamed, "AKAHANA!" Each of them ran to Akahana's aid in a panic.

Akahana looked up and faked a smile. "I'm alright..." A small trickle of blood streamed down her chin. The hosts felt their feet go cold,

"A-Akahana...There's blood-"

Falling forward, Akahana shut her eyes and let go of her chest. Mori caught her in his arms. The 3rd years pupils grew small. Turning her over, Mori placed a hand on Akahana's forehead. He looked up at Hunny, "She's cold." Hunny leaned down and felt her head also.

"S-She is, guys..." Hunny looked at each host in a panic. Each of them gulped. A voice called out to the hosts in the distance and they turned around to see all their parents running towards them.

"Taka! What happened?" Satoshi asked, looking at Akahana in his brother's arms.

Mori shook his head, "I don't know...she collasped..." The twins put each others hands together and had a light bulb moment. Then they turned to Kyoya's father who stood behind the rest of them,

"Um...sir, could you look at her? Don't you have some expierence in the medical field...?" The twins put on puppy dog faces and they got slapped upside the head by Kyoya. The megane turned to his father and frowned. Kyoya's father sighed and he went and leaned down to Akahana. The man pulled out his stethoscope (that he just happened to have with him lol) and placed it over Akahana's chest and moved it around. The twins held each other, tightly awaiting an answer. Kyoya's father then removed the stethoscope and looked at Kyoya,

"Kyoya, call an ambulance." Kyoya's eyes widened,

"Father?"

"Whats wrong with Aka-chan?" Hunny cried, tears forming in his eyes.

Kyoya's father looked down, "...It's a heart attack." The hosts and their parents looked down at Akahana in anxienty. Kyoya took out his phone and called for an ambulance. A small ways a way, Akahana's father was in a police car looking over at the scene.

"Is she...? No way..." Ai opened the door to the police car and stepped out.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" shouted one of the squad members.

Ai moved closer to the scene and smiled big, "IS SHE...REALLY? AHAHA!" The hosts jumped and looked back at Akahana's father who had broken into a laughing fit, "SHE'S GOING TO DIE ANYWAY? AND IT WON'T EVEN BE BY MY HANDS? AHAHAHHHAAAA I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HOSTS, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SAVE HER!" The man continued to laugh and the hosts bit their lips and looked away,

"D-Dammit...no, this can't be happening...everything was fine until..." Hikaru grasped his brother's hand and began to tremble as he had done earlier that night. Mori layed Akahana slowly on the ground and stared wide-eyed down at her. He felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to swallow,

_**"She's dead. You couldn't save her." **_Mori shook those words that he had heard in his nightmare away and grasped his head in fear. Satoshi turned to his brother with a sad expression,

"Taka, you okay? Don't tell me your gonna need an ambulance too..."

Mori shook his head and kept his eyes focased on Akahana. She seemed to still be breathing but her skin was turning pale and more blood was coming out of her mouth. Mori felt his breath start to quicken and his heart beat start to palpitate.

Still laughing, Akahana's father cried out as he was forced back into the police car, "BWAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO GOOD! I STILL WON! I STILL WON! SHE'S STILL GOING TO DIE!"

Hikaru shut his eyes as tears poured down his cheeks. He turned around and ran towards the police car, **"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT SHE'S GOING TO DIE, DAMMIT!"**

Finally Ai stopped his laughing and smirked, "Hehehe...I'm her FATHER. I've known her my entire life. You see, this isn't the first time she's had a heart attack." The hosts stepped back in shock again.

"W-What...?" Hikaru backed away and Kaoru took hold of his brother's hand.

Kaoru looked at Ai, angerly as he grasped his brother's hand, "What do you mean, sir?"

Ai smirked bigger and began to chuckle, "She had a lot of heart attacks when she was little. She was BORN with a bad heart. Those attacks were only minor but I do remember the sweetist words I'd ever heard a doctor say to me a few years ago..." The twins cocked their heads but kept their eyes focased on the man.

"What do you mean by THAT?" Kaoru felt butterflys in his stomach. Glancing back at an unconcious Akahana, the hosts felt sweat drip off them,

Ai chuckled some more, "The last time Akahana had a heart attack was when she was thirteen. The doctor told me _'If she has one more heart attack, that'll be the end for her. Her body can't take another heart attack.'_ " Hikaru and Kaoru let go of each others hands and looked back at Akahana with tears in their eyes,

"N-No way...she's not really gonna die, is she? NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH TO SAVE HER!" Hikaru rushed to Akahana and fell down to his knees and cupped her cheek, "AKAHANA! DAMMIT, OPEN YOUR EYES!" Hikaru looked back at Ai when he heard the crazy laughter start again,

"I TOLD YOU! I **STILL **WON! SHE'S GOING TO DIE, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Ai continued to laugh as he was put in the car and driven off into the night. The hosts didn't speak a word. They each looked down at Akahana and tried to catch their breath,

"No...NO..." Hikaru brought his hands up to his face and got into a prayer postition. Hunny cried into Mori's chest and the other hosts were at a loss, not knowing WHAT to do. Mori still stared wide eyed down at Akahana.

"...A..."Mori slowly brought his hand up and began to slowly stroak Akahana's cold cheek. Tears now formed in his grey eyes.

_'I promised...I wouldn't let her die...'_ Mori leaned down and rested his head on Akahana's, _'Now what am I suppose to do?' _Rain began to fall from the night sky. And to the hosts...it was almost like the angels were crying...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's comments: WOE...Okay, MAJOR CRAZY CHAPTER, right?<strong>_ **I got that heart attack idea from an RP my friend and I were doing of Akahana and Mori. Hope you guys enjoyed. You guys didn't really think that all the drama could stop just because the hosts got Akahana's daddy arrested, didja? Lol sorry for any ooc guys. Oh and I don't know for sure if Kyoya's dad is a doctor or not...I thought he had some medical experience but I wasn't sure. Oh well. Next chapter will be posted when I get...85 reviews.**


	13. Starts with Goodbye

**_Disclaimer: OHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. Akahana is mine. EscapeToOuran, a fellow writer helped me write a little of this chapter so I can't take full credit :D_**

**_Well, I wanted to clear some things up in this chapter...I'm so sorry if this chapter is confusing at times because I believe it is and I don't know how to fix it. Anyways, I had some trouble coming up with a title for this chapter so I named it after a song by Carrie Underwood. Great song...Greatttttt song. XD Lol wow when I saw I had over 20 reviews for chapter 12 ALONE I got right on writing this chapter. You guys never give me enough time to type up my chapter XDDD We'll I hope you like this guys. And I'm sad to say, my fanfiction is coming to an end. But THIS chapter is NOT the final chapter. I'm looking at about...maybe 13 more chapters since you guys like it so much XDD  
><em>**

**_Chapter 13: Starts with Goodbye  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>~Weeewoooowewoooowooooo~<em>

"Sir, her heart rate is dropping!"

"Then put the breathing mask on her and turn on the oxygen!"

"Yes sir!"

"..."

Two paramedic's looked down at a man sitting beside their patient in the ambulance. Just a few moments ago, they had arrived at Ouran to pick up a girl who had been reported of having a heart attack and that she needed immediate care. They had got the girl and now were on their way to the hospital. But the paramedics had no clue who it was that had jumped in the ambulance with them right after they had loaded in their patient.

"Sir, may we have your name?" asked one of the paramedics. As the man was about to answer, the sound of a cell phone rang. The man reached into his pocket and pressed a button on the cell phone,

"Hello?"

"Mori-senpai! How's Akahana?"

"Ah...Hikaru." Mori looked down at an unconscious Akahana. There were dark circles under her eyes and blood covered her lips and chin. Mori frowned as he looked down at her, "She's on life support...we're almost to the hospital...where are you guys?"

"Oh! You see shortly after the ambulance came, Kyoya had his families limo's pick us up. We're a few miles behind you but we'll be there. Our parents went home for the night and the festival is over." Hikaru's voice became sadder at that moment, "Mori-senpai...I'm starting to think that night-mare of yours...may become a-" Mori then heard someone take the phone from Hikaru and quietly scold him on the other end of the phone line. Still listening, Mori heard another voice came through the phone,

"Sorry, Mori-senpai. Hikaru's a little overly anxious right now. Truth be told, I think we're all a little scared. But I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll see you at the hospital in a little bit."

"Okay Kaoru, bye-"

"AH, WAIT MORI-SENPAI!" Mori stopped himself from pressing the end call button and brought the phone's receiver back up to his ear,

"Yes, Kaoru?" Mori's voice was emotionless and dark. There was a long pause before either Kaoru or Mori spoke again.

"...Take good care if her, okay senpai? Even if she's unconscious, I'm sure she'd be able to hear your voice so try talking to her...maybe hold her hand. Y'know, make her feel like everything's going to be okay. You jumped into the ambulance when they went to take her so that must mean you care for her a lot, right? Right now, I think she'll only be able to hear YOUR voice, Mori-senpai. Bye." Mori heard the call cut off. Closing his phone, he stuffed it back into his pocket and looked back down at Akahana.

He thought Kaoru's words over a moment longer as he saw her hand fall of the side of the stretcher. He quickly caught it and frowned at the coldness of it. He slowly wrapped both hands around her one, and brought it up to his forehead in some sort of prayer.

"Akahana... You will live. You can't just die after everything we've worked for. It wasn't for putting our minds at peace either. It was for you Akahana." He paused his husky whispers to give her hand a squeeze before beginning again, "You can't give up now... All of the others have already let you in their own worlds. Even I have... If you can't find a better reason, do it for me... Come on Akahana... Live!" He squeezed her hand again and a single tear slid down Akahana's face...

She was alive...

Mori looked at Akahana. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Akahana...?" He leaned down to get a closer look at the girl.

The 1rst year slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the man beside her. Then...

_-Beeeeppppppppp-_

"...!" Mori and the paramedics shot a look at the heart monitor that was attached to Akahana.

"O-OHMIGOD! SIR, HER HEART HAS STOPPED!" Rushing over to their patient, the paramedics tried desperately to get Akahana's heart to beat again. Mori felt as if his heart would stop too as he continued to stare at the straight line on the heart monitor. A few minutes passed and the paramedics were successfully able to restart Akahana's heart again. Though it was beating at a slow pace, Akahana and her heart were alive again. Mori held his throbbing head. He didn't know how much more shock HIS own heart could take. Looking over, Mori noticed the paramedic's talking and could see a building coming into view outside the ambulance windows,

"Sir, we've arrived at the hospital!" One of the paramedics declared at the other. The paramedic nodded at his partner,

"We'll have to take her into heart replacement surgery. That's our only chance to save her. Her heart is in such bad shape now...she won't live otherwise." The paramedics nodded and the ambulance stopped. Mori stepped out and watched intently as they took Akahana out of the car and wheel her into the hospital. Mori took hold of her hand again and looked down at her. Akahana's eyes were just barely open but she was still smiling at him. She motioned for him to lean down. Mori did and put an ear to Akahana's lips. He could hear a very faint whisper...

"...If I...die...Takashi-kun..." Akahana's voice began to fade. Mori looked at Akahana again and noticed tears were starting to stream down her face again, "Thank you...for being...my...friend." Akahana closed her eyes and Mori let go of her hand as they had reached the ER. Now that Akahana was being taken into surgery, Mori looked at his hand that he had been gripping with Akahana's. He sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room of the ER. Mori shut his eyes and thought back to the time when the host club had first met Akahana...and how long it had been since then. When they first met her, The hosts never would have thought Akahana had been living in such a painful environment. And now she was on the brink of death. Mori sighed and opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was the only one in the waiting room. His eyes narrowed to the floor.

"Mori-senpai!" Mori looked up to see his friends standing in the door way of the waiting room, panting. Standing up, he looked at Hunny.

"T-Takashi, where's Aka-chan? What happened?" Hikaru jumped in front of Hunny and grasped Mori's shoulders,

"IS SHE ALRIGHT? DON'T TELL ME SHE'S...! DAMMIT, MORI-SENPAI, YOU WERE THERE SO SHE'D BETTER NOT BE-" Mori looked down at Hikaru to see tears were in his eyes. Mori took Hikaru's hands off his shoulders and looked at Tamaki who stood in the middle of all his friends.

"She's in surgery." Mori sat back down. The hosts gulped and then sat themselves in surrounding chairs beside and around Mori.

Kaoru looked at the 3rd year feeling anxious, "Surgery? What do you mean?"

Mori looked at Kaoru then looked at the floor, "Heart replacement surgery." The hosts gasped.

Hikaru stood up quickly, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY?" Kaoru grabbed his brother's wrist and made him sit down again.

Mori blinked and sighed, "It's her only hope. Without it, she'll die. She needs a stronger heart so...they took her in..."

Hikaru grunted and punched a fist into the wall, "DAMMIT!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. "Heart replacement surgery...is too risky! There's **always** a 50/50 chance of death! With her health-" Hikaru jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to see Kaoru smiling at him.

"Hikaru, come out in the hall way with me, okay? We need to talk." Kaoru took his brother's hand and motioned at the hosts that they'd be back in a little while. Once the twins had gotton out into an empty hall way, Kaoru turned to Hikaru. Hikaru looked up sheepishly,

"What is it Kaoru...Why'd you take me out of...?"

Kaoru smiled again, "Hikaru...you seem to have an awful SOFT spot for Akahana. I mean, I lost track of just how many times you blew up at somebody because of her." Hikaru looked down and hid his eyes with his hair.

"So? You have a soft spot for her too, Kaoru."

"Hikaru...you know how you like Haruhi, right?"

Hikaru looked up with wide eyes, "Yeah. I like her. I realized that some time ago, so what?"

Kaoru's smile turned sad, "Well, I think that might be the case with Akahana."

Hikaru's eyes widened some more, "What? You think I..."

Nodding, Hikaru's twin took hold of his hand gently, "Hikaru, I think you've really come to like Akahana. Sure, we may have not talked to her that much and we don't even know too much about her..." Kaoru looked upward, "But I think you're in love with her. Why else would you get so upset?"

Hikaru's face turned red, "I...I don't LOVE her...What kind of proof do you-"

Kaoru rose his eye brows and patted his brothers shoulder, "Hikaru. You yelled at Mori-senpai." Hikaru's eyes widened more. The first years jaw dropped.

"I..I didn't mean to." Hikaru touched his head in embarrassment, "Maybe I DO love her..." Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"Yes. But there's another theory I have." Kaoru lifted his brother's head up with his thumb so that their eyes were focased on each others, "I think you love her out of pity."

Hikaru stepped back and pulled away from Kaoru's grip on his hand, "...Kaoru, Why are you...pointing out all this stuff all of a sudden?" Kaoru's eyes darkened.

"Because Hikaru. I didn't like seeing you get so upset in there. I think you'll be able to cope better with your emotions now that you know just how you're feeling..." Kaoru smacked his brother on the back, playfully. "So! Do you agree with me? Are you REALLY in love with her or is it just pity?"

Thinking for a moment, Hikaru looked at his feet, "I..." Hikaru shut his eyes and then opened them again, "I think I just feel sorry for her...my feelings for Haruhi are a little different then the one's for Akahana." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. Kaoru smirked and pointed at the door way to the waiting room,

"Okay then. Now that you've calmed down, we can go back in." Hikaru looked at his brother for a second and then smiled warmly.

"Thanks Kaoru. I feel better now." Hikaru made his way back to the waiting room. Kaoru stood in the hall way. The Hitachiin brother looked at the floor. At the sound of a door opening, he looked up to see Hunny standing in the door way leading into the waiting room,

"Kao-chan?"

Kaoru's eyes grew sad. Hunny shut the door and made his way closer to his friend, "Hika-chan's in love with her, isn't he?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Yeah, kinda. But it's only pity. But I lied to him again..."

Hunny frowned, "...Lied? How?" Kaoru smiled. A tear fell down Kaoru's cheek,

"...I told him that by knowing how he feels, he'll be able to cope with his emotions better now...but that wasn't...why I...asked him if he was in love with Akahana..." Hunny handed his bun bun to Kaoru,

"YOU wanted to know for your own satisfaction, right?"

Kaoru nodded, "Because I'm starting to wonder..." Kaoru and Hunny looked towards the waiting room doorway, "...if Mori-senpai's feelings are starting to change. If so, I didn't want a fight to break out between them. Like if Hikaru really thought he was in love...and if Mori-senpai really IS in love now...then..." The two sighed and made their way back into the waiting room.

* * *

><p><em>~In the ER~<em>

_(Note: The hosts went to see if Akahana's okay)  
><em>

'I didn't want Akahana get hurt even more...' Kaoru finished with his thoughts as they all gathered around the ER window room. They could see Akahana's chest slowly rising and falling as she was hooked up to a life support machine, but none of them wanted to believe it.

They had finally won her life back from her father, only to be taken away once more... It just wasn't fair. Why is it that every time Akahana had something good in her life, it got taken away? Why?

These were the thoughts of everyone in the room with emotional expressions to match. Tamaki wasn't crying but he comforted Haruhi with a frustrated sigh, the twins held each others hands tightly and prayed, Kyouya snapped both his pen and his clipboard in half, Hunny was standing strong with his Usa-chan in his arms but you could see the tears rolling down his face, and Takashi...

He wouldn't sit down away from the window looking in on the ER room. He had on a strongly built mask but his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. His jaw was also clenched, and if you looked real carefully, you could see the smallest tear, roll down the side of his face.

He and everyone else, truly did care for the girl with an actual broken heart...

"I hope Aka-chan will...be okay." Hunny mumbled. His eyes never looked away from the window.

The other hosts nodded and looked up. They all silently prayed for the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>~In side the surgery room~<em>

Doctors were scattered around the room, each one of them busy preparing to begin the procedure. Akahana was now unconscious and ready for surgery. With one last wash of their hands, the doctors put their masks on and made their way over to start. One of the doctors handed another a scalpel.

"Are you sure about this, doctor?" asked one of the nurses standing across from the doctor. He nodded,

"This is our only chance to save this girl." and with that the surgery began...

* * *

><p><em>~Outside with the hosts watching~<em>

Each of the hosts were watching intently as the surgery started. Unfortunatly, they couldn't see what was going on very well as there were many doctors in the room, standing in the hosts view.

"I'm sure Akahana will be just fine, gentlemen. She's gotton through worst before...she DID live with a man who wanted to kill her all her life." Tamaki smiled a refreshing smile and looked at each of his friends. Thinking about it, what Tamaki had said DID make sense. Akahana was strong. She would be okay...no matter what.

Sighing, the twins sat in chairs beside Mori and Hunny and waited. An hour passed as the hosts waited patiently. Some of them paced back and forth while others sat in their chairs thinking about the possible future or read magazines. The hosts had to believe in Akahana. She would get through this. She WOULD pull through this. Someone such as her, would never let her father win like this. She would live. Because she had finally found happiness. After such a long wait, she had found a warm, kind place to go back to. Yes...the hosts could believe in her. They WOULD believe in her.

_Tick...Tick...Tick..._

The Hitachinn's looked up at the clock that was placed above the door of the surgery room. As the ticking continued, the twins began to twitch.

"Dammit, how long does surgery even take?" Hikaru grunted. Sighing, Haruhi looked at Hikaru and frowned,

"It depends on the surgery being performed. Stop fussing so much, Hikaru. Everything will be fine." Sighing, the tanuki girl sat beside Hunny who was playing with Usu-chan. The room went silent. A few more minutes passed. Each host waiting...waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them Akahana would be alright...any second now, a doctor would...

"Hey guys...is it just me or do you hear a weird sound?" Kaoru and the hosts looked around. Each of them could hear a quiet little noise coming from somewhere. Hunny jumped from his seat,

"Yeah, I hear it too! What is that?" The other hosts stood up. Looking around, they couldn't find anything in the hallway that could be making that sound. The hosts walked to the window that showed the inside of the surgery room. The sound got louder...and louder as they came closer to the window. The hosts froze. All their eyes turned to an emotionless grey color.

"Oh my god..." Hikaru mumbled, his eyes widening.

Hunny stared at the window, "That...That sound is..."

"...!" Mori backed away in fear. He knew that sound...

_"beeppppppppppppp" _

It was that same long beeping sound that the heart monitor had made in the ambulance...Mori knew this could only mean one thing.

The twins grasped each others hands, "MY GOD, THAT'S THE HEART MONITOR! HER HEARTS STOPPED!" The hosts watched frantically as doctors inside the surgery room rushed about, trying to figure out what to do.

"No..." Haruhi mumbled. Tears sprung to the girls eyes, "NO."

The hosts all covered their mouths in horror. The beeping sound wouldn't stop...the sound continued. Just a long, terrible beeping sound...the sound of death. A few minutes passed...the beeping sound didn't cease. The twins and Tamaki fell to their knees; Haruhi sat on a chair in shock; Kyoya looked away; Hunny put both of his hands on the window and continued to stare; and Mori...he walked back to the waiting room...alone.

* * *

><p><em>~In the waiting room~<em>

Takashi sat on one of the chairs, his eyes still wide with fear. Sweat dripped off his face...His heart beat had quickened to an unbelievable fast pace. Takashi felt as if the world were spinning and it wouldn't stop. His stomach continued to do summer salts and his throat BURNED in agony. And now, Takashi could feel his eyes start to sting. He clenched his head HARD with both of his hands. He felt as if he might get sick right there in the waiting room. He couldn't believe it...he just couldn't.

_"Mori-kun, if I die then I want to tell you..." _

Takashi shut his eyes, trying to shake Akahana's voice out of his head,

_"Thank you...for being my friend."_

"NGH!" Takashi stood up and grabbed his head, "S-STOP IT!" Backing up, he knocked over a few chairs and a table and slammed into a wall of the waiting room. The words from his dream flashed in his mind again,

_**"You couldn't save her."**_

"N-NO!" Takashi slammed his head against the wall,

_**"NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, SHE'S GOING TO DIE." **_

Pounding his fists into the wall, Takashi could feel tears start to pour down his cheeks. "STOP! STOP!"

**_"IN THE END...YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER." _**

"Takashi, are you okay?" Hunny asked in a panic, rushing into the room with the twins.

"Mori-senpai, what the heck are you-"

__Takashi pulled his fists away from the wall and screamed.

_'In the end...her father won...' _Takashi fell to the floor...not able to move...anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: So this chapter WAS gonna be a lot longer...than I felt like being evil and decided to cut it in half. So here you guys go. DON'T KILL ME GUYS! *hides behind Mori* Next chapter at 110 reviews. <em>**


	14. Ending it all

**_Disclaimer: OHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. Akahana is mine.  
><em>**

_**Just for the record guys, I had this whole thing planned out from the start. I'm sorry to those who got upset...I never imagined people cared for Akahana that much but I really did never intend to make this whole story sad. So with that, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Also, I had a REALLY bad head ache when I wrote this chapter so it may not be that good...I only wrote it this quick because I really upset people more than I thought I would. And to make others happy *shoots self in leg* :)  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 14: Ending it all  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Mori-senpai, just calm down-" The twins backed away from the scene in worry. Hunny frowned sadly and made his way over to his cousin who had sunk down to the floor, holding his head.<em><strong><br>**_

Reaching out, Hunny placed a gentle hand on his cousin's shoulder,"Takashi, it'll be ok-"

"GUY'S, COME QUICK!" The twins, Hunny and Mori all looked towards the door way to see Haruhi standing there, panting. Their eyes widened at the tanuki girl.

Hikaru stepped foreword, "What...?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! Hurry!" Haruhi motioned for the others to follow her and then ran down the direction she had came from. The others exchanged odd looks then shrugged and rushed after their friend.

* * *

><p><em>~In the ER~<em>

"What the hell...?" The twins and Hunny stood frozen in front of the surgery room's window, looking through it with surprise.

Hunny felt tears spring to his eyes again,"...I can't believe it..." There in the surgery room was Akahana. The doctors weren't scattered around the room in a panic anymore and it looked to the hosts as if they had begun the surgery again...but that wasn't what shocked all of them so. What the hosts of Ouran Academy couldn't believe is that the heart monitor wasn't making that long beeping noise again. Instead, the hosts heard a steady, slow beep coming from inside the room. And that sound could only mean...

Tears sprung to the twins eyes as well. Grasping Hikaru's hand, Kaoru looked over at Haruhi as tears streamed down his face once more, "But how...?"

Haruhi looked over and smiled at her friends, "It was right after you guys ran off to the waiting room. The doctors don't know what happened. They didn't even try to get her heart beating again...they couldn't because of the surgery. But somehow..."

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi and continued, "Somehow, Akahana's heart started to beat again on it's own."

"...!" The twins, Hunny, and Mori's eye's all widened. Hikaru and Kaoru backed away slowly as more tears fell from their eyes. After a few seconds of taking it all in, smile's spread across the twins face,

"Heh...hehehe...she's...alive." Hikaru continued to chuckle and so did Kaoru.

"Haha...YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Kaoru looked up with a wide smile painted on his pale face. The twins continued to chuckle until they were in a high pitched laughing fit. What had happened was truly amazing. The unthinkable had happened. No, it wasn't just the unthinkable...it was the impossible.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya looked through the surgery room's window and smiled, "I guess miracles really DO exist."

Tamaki and Haruhi nodded and looked through the window too, "Yeah..."

Now the twins and Hunny were jumping around in the hall way, unable to contain the never ending burst of happiness they had gotten. Mori sat on one of the chairs...his expression still full of surprise and disbelief.

_'...She's alive...' _Mori thought. He looked over to his friends who were still bouncing about. Now Tamaki had joined them. In truth, they all looked like complete idiots but they had a reason to be. Mori stood up and made his way over to peak through the window again. His grey eyes focused at the unconscious Akahana. Placing one of his hands on the glass, Mori squinted his eyes...and what he saw was...incredible. It looked as if Akahana were SMILING through the breathing-mask attached to her face. A small smile spread on his face. Mori looked down.

"She truly is something else, isn't she Mori-senpai?" Kyoya chuckled and then made his way over to the others.

Looking back up at Akahana, Mori stared...his eyes never looking away. "Yeah." Mori's eyes softened, "She is." He smiled and made his way over to his friends to join in the fun...

* * *

><p><em>~A few hours later, In Akahana's hospital room~<em>

The host's now stood in a hospital room that Akahana had been placed in after surgery. Other than her heart stopping, The procedure had gone well according to the doctors. Akahana's health was as good as new now. Not only that but she had a brand new heart so she wouldn't suffer from heart attacks anymore. Now, peacefully sleeping in her bed, the hosts sat around the room, watching. She looked almost like an angel when she slept. Her bangs covered her face. Her small chest slowly went up and then back down. It really was a miracle she had made it.

"Guess she showed her dad, huh?" Kaoru smirked and looked at each of his friends. They all smiled and nodded. A few minutes of silence passed.

Standing up, Kyoya looked at each of his friends, "It's late. We should get home. We can see her tomorrow." The hosts looked at the megane and nodded.

Hikaru got up and cupped the back of his head with his hands, "Yeah, she'll probably just be sleeping the whole night." As the hosts quietly talked to one another, they made their way slowly out of the hospital room but stopped when they noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked, looking around. The other's looked in every direction but saw no sign of him. Then Hunny pointed at the hospital room,

"He's in there. Just let Takashi stay in there a little while longer. He'll be okay." Shrugging, the other hosts sighed and headed out of the hospital to go home for the night.

Still in the room, sitting at Akahana's side, Mori sat in a chair, his arms crossed, watching Akahana sleep. Her breathing was quiet but it was soothing to hear. He really could believe now that she was alive. Twice that night her heart had stopped beating. And twice she had escaped death at the last second. Like Kyoya had said, she really was something. Fighting so hard to find happiness...Akahana in herself was truly inspiring. Moving around in his chair, Mori scooted closer to Akahana. He smiled again. He brought a hand up to Akahana's left cheek and began to stroke it. Her skin was so soft...almost like a baby's skin. Mori could feel his cheeks turn a slight rosy color as he continued to stroke hers.

_'Thank God, she's alright.' _He thought. Mori layed back in his chair as he could feel his eyes start to droop from being so tired. Yawning, Mori got into a comfortable position and fell into a deep sleep...

Blinking her eyes open, Akahana let out a quiet yawn and stretched, "Ah...Where am...?" Looking over, Akahana's face became red. "Takashi-kun...?" Carefully sitting up, the girl reached over and touched Mori's cheek with her hand.

_'He's asleep...'_ Akahana took her hand away and continued to stare at Mori.

"ZzZZzzzZ..."

"..hee!" Akahana covered her mouth and giggled. _'Takashi-kun has a cute baby snore...hee hee...'_ Akahana looked up and smiled warmly at him. A few minutes passed and the first year got out of her bed and moved over beside Takashi. Her cheeks turned a slight red at how close she was to him now. Even if he was asleep, she loved being near him. He was so kind. So caring. So...gentle and he made her so happy. He was so handsome and strong. There were so many things about him that she liked. Just hearing his deep voice made her want to squeal with joy. There were so many reasons for why she liked him that there arn't even enough words to describe it with. Takashi was her refuge...her warm, happy place to go back to. Akahana moved just a little closer so that her lips were almost touching his cheek. Her long eye lashes blinked as she felt her face turning redder. She got closer...a few more inchs...1...2...3...

_'Takashi-kun, you're the reason I pushed myself to live...'_ Akahana thought as she planted a small kiss on Mori's cheek. He didn't wake up but he moved slightly in his chair. Akahana giggled again and layed back down in her bed. Looking over at him one more time, Akahana smiled warmly and quietly mumbled, "I love you, Takashi-kun..." and fell into a deep sleep again. Still asleep, a small smile spread across the Morinozuka's face.

* * *

><p><em>~Outside the hospital room~<em>

"Wow...I guess Akahana really does like him." Kaoru mumbled looking down at Hunny who was still peaking through the door.

"Yeah! And I think Takashi is starting to like her too." Hunny giggled and Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, I agree." Kaoru shoved his hands into his pockets, "I wonder if they'll get married..."

Hunny laughed, "I don't think Takashi would get married just yet. But it would be nice if he did someday!" Turning around, Hunny motioned for Kaoru to follow him and the two started down the hall way,

Smirking, Kaoru raised an eye brow, "Hey Hunny-senpai. You're not JEALOUS of Akahana are you? Mori-senpai's starting to pay more attention to her after all..." Hunny froze where he stood and turned back to look at Kaoru,

"O-Of course not, Kao-chan! If Takashi loves Aka-chan and Aka-chan loves him and they wanna be together, than I'm happy for them!" The boy-lolita turned back around and continued to make his way down the hall.

Chuckling to himself, Kaoru nodded and shut his eyes, "Whatever you say, Hunny-senpai." He opened his eyes to see Hunny cheerfully march ahead of him. Kaoru frowned, "Whatever you say..." Sighing, Kaoru and Hunny made their way out of the hospital and headed home.

* * *

><p><em>~The Next day at the hospital~<em>

"How are you feeling, Akahana?" The hosts had came back first thing to the hospital to check on Akahana. She was sitting up in her bed, her hair pulled back into a long, flowing pony tail looking full of energy. Her injuries were wrapped in bandages and she was still hooked up to life support but she still smiled,

"I'm feeling much better thanks to you all." Akahana looked at her hands and blushed, "I can never thank you all enough for what you did..."

Hunny and the twins smiled big, "Don't worry about it!" Haruhi looked at her friends and sweat dropped. They acted as if they had done all the work in saving Akahana and it disgusted the commoner girl.

Tamaki laughed and made his way over to a chair beside Akahana,"I'm so happy to see your smile again, Akahana. We were worried we'd never see you open your eyes after last night." Akahana's smile softened,

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I also apologize for not telling you about my heart..." Akahana looked at each one of the hosts with an apologetic face only to recieve a head shake from each of them.

"We're just glad you're alright." They all said. Akahana layed back in her bed,

"I hope we c-can still...all be friends...Now that father's gone, I want to come back to the host club and attend events more." Akahana shut her eyes and smiled.

The hosts all returned the smile, "We'd love to have you."

Akahana giggled and opened her eyes again, "I'm feeling a little sleepy again..." The girl blinked her eyes a few time as an attempt at staying awake.

Kyoya stood up and motioned for his friends to do the same, "Then we'll leave today. We just wanted to see how were feeling."

"We'll talk to you later, Aka-chan! Bye-bye!" Hunny ran over to Akahana's bedside and gave her a hug. The hosts smiled and all made their way to the door.

"Ah...um." The hosts stopped and looked back at Akahana who was sitting up in her bed now. Her cheeks turned red, "I'm very sorry for everything that happened but...thank you again for everything you did. You all are s-so k-kind. It's almost as if we're like a family." Tamaki's eyes lite up,

"FAMILY? Y...YES! WE ARE A FAMILY!" Tamaki rushed over and glomped Akahana. The twins sweat dropped,

"Ah jeez, not another one. Someone ELSE thinks we're one big family...greatttttt." Sighing, the twins and the other hosts left the room without another word. Tamaki broke the hug and turned to leave but looked back one more time,

"Bye Akahana." The haffer smiled his princely smile at her. Akahana waved and smiled back. Then Tamaki turned to leave...

"Ah, Tamaki-kun!" Tamaki turned back around,

"Yes, my princess?" Akahana frowned and looked down ward,

"Do you know...what kind of thinks Takashi-kun likes?" She looked back up. Tamaki turned all the way around so that he was facing her.

He chuckled, "Things Mori-senpai likes? We'll he likes small things...um...Perhaps you should ask Hunny-senpai." The teen flashed a refreshing smile.

Akahana nodded and giggled, "O-Okay! Bye-bye." Tamaki blushed and then made his way out.

_'She's so cute...Mori-senpai is quiet lucky.'_ Tamaki smirked and followed after his friends, _'Hmm...perhaps I can help Akahana in some way after all...' _

"Hey boss, get your head outta the clouds and hurry up!" Hikaru shouted from a distance away. Tamaki looked up and nodded and rushed after his friend.

* * *

><p><em>~The next day: at Ouran Academy in music room 3~<em>

"Gentlemen! We're going to through a party for Akahana!" The other hosts looked at their king as if he were crazy.

The twins sighed, "Say what?"

"What are you talking about, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi grunted. Tamaki did a hair flip and smiled,

"To celebrate Akahana's getting better, we're going to through a party for her! They'll be cake, balloons, dancing, karaoke_-_"

The twins sweat dropped, "Uh, stop right there, boss."

"CAKE? I'M IN!" Hunny shouted in his cheerful little voice. Again, the twins sweat dropped.

"Why a party? Can't we just...I don't know, do something a little less...crazy?" Haruhi asked, raising a brow. Tamaki chuckled and shook his head,

"Oh my dear Haruhi...you're just not creative at all! See the point of this party will be to welcome the new way of life Akahana will live from now on!"

The hosts looked at each other and then back at Tamaki. Hikaru stood up and titled his head,

"Boss, Are you high?" Tamaki gasped, now infuriated with Hikaru.

"Absolutely not! Just hear me out...Akahana is getting her health back. She survived her heart surgery and her father is in jail and she won't have to see him again if the court finds him guilty for his charges. Therefore, from now on Akahana will live a happy life! One where she can do what she wants without having to worry about the consequences. Not only that, but she will no longer have to live in fear or pain. So!" Tamaki raised a finger, "We're going to through a party to commenmorate such an event! Operation: Through Akahana a party welcoming her new happy life! That's the plan!" Tamaki smiled big and looked off into space with sparkles in his eyes. The twins and Haruhi did a face palm.

Kyoya stopped typing on his computer and sighed, "If our king wishes to do this for Akahana then so be it."

"But when does Aka-chan get out of the hospital?" Hunny asked, frowning.

Tamaki froze and he ceased looking off into space, "U-Uhhhh..." The king sweat dropped.

The twins pointed at their king, "BLONDE MOMENT!" Tamaki shot a glare at the two.

"Shut up! I just didn't look it up, that's all!" Tamaki made his way over to Kyoya and did a puppy dog face, "Kyoya...do you know when...?"

"She gets released within a week, Tamaki. Of course she'll be off school for a few more days after that because she has to go to court for her father. So I'm estimating she'll be back to school next Thursday." The megane pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. Tamaki began staring back into space again,

"Perfect! We'll finally make her feel truly welcome to Ouran Academy and the host club! SHE'LL FINALLY END ALL THE DAYS OF WHEN SHE HAD ALL THAT PAIN AND START A NEW!"

The twins shook their heads and looked at each other, "But we don't usually do stuff like this to welcome new guests anyway."

Ignoring them, Tamaki pointed at his closest full of cosplay clothing. "We will cosplay for this event! And we will invite all of our other guests." Tamaki continued to go on and on about his plan,

"What in the HELL is he talking about? Guests? I thought he said this was a party, not an event for the host club to entertain girls." Kaoru snairled, looking at Kyoya who had begun typing on his computer again.

"It is a party. But why not invite our guests and turn it into an event? We make money while Akahana is happy. Plus this way she can make more friends." The twins glared with fire in their eyes at the 2nd year.

"You money-grubbing inenabeler!"

Hunny and Mori made their way over to the twins and Kyoya and smiled, "If it'll make Aka-chan happy, then I'll do it no matter what!"

Shrugging, the twins smirked, "Ah, what the hell? Why not? If it's for her then okay."

Haruhi and Kyoya smiled and agreed as well.

"YAY! We'll start planning right away! This fun little party will make Akahana super happy!"

"Wow there was not one manly word in that sentence, boss."

"SH-SHUDDAP!"

"Aw boss, it's not our fault your not manly."

"SHADY TWINS! SHADY!"

Watching the twins and Tamaki go at it caused the other hosts to laugh. Looking over at his cousin, Hunny smiled,

"Takashi, this is gonna be fun, isn't it?"

Mori smiled, "Yeah."

"...Aka-chan desearves it after everything she's been thorugh."

"She does."

"...Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"...oh. Nothing, never mind." Hunny looked at Usa-chan that sat across from him at a table. His expression grew sad,

_"Hunny-senpai, you arn't JEALOUS of Akahana are you?"_

Hunny's frown worstened when he heard Kaoru's words in his mind,

'No...I'm not jealous of Aka-chan. So what if Takashi and her like each other? That's fine...Sure, Takashi won't want to spend as much time with me if they get together but I'm not...' Hunny glanced up at his friend and his eyes widened. Mori was smiling off into space. Hunny looked back down, '...I'm happy...if Takashi's happy.' Hunny grabbed Usa-chan and jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door,

"Hunny-senpai, where are you going?"

"Mitsukuni."

Hunny grasped the door's knob and pulled, "I'm going to the cafeteria to get cake." With that, Hunny left the room and ran down the hall. No one else was there but him. Sliding to the floor, Hunny held his bunny to him tightly,

"...Takashi." Small drops of water fell on to the floor beside him and Hunny looked up at the ceiling,

_"I think Mori-senpai's starting to like her a lot more. What will you do if he leaves you to be with Akahana, Hunny-senpai?" _

Hunny baried his head into his knees and dropped his bunny onto the floor..."...I don't know anymore..."

Peaking out at Hunny from another hall way, Mori frowned, _'Mitsukuni...'_ Not saying another word, Mori shoved his hands into his pocket and made his way back to the music room...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors comments: Well, this chapter was a lot happier, wasn't it? (well, except at the end...*sweat drop* ). I have no idea's for the next chapter so please give me suggestions, guys. And sorry to those who still hate me ^^; BTW I only called this chapter what I did because I couldn't think of anything else. By "End it all" I meant Akahana has finally ended her days of suffering and stuff. Yeah, I know cheesy right?<strong>_


	15. The Day in court

**_Okay, I know this chapter took a long while to get posted but I was really lazy and didn't feel like writing. Well, here it is...finally lol. Enjoy guys. Lol the beginning of this chapter is a little poetic to me. What do you guys think? Lmao I got the title for this chapter from the song "It ends tonight". I thought about that song while I wrote this chapter and wanted to use a part of the lyrics as the title. I love that song._**

**_Disclaimer: OHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. Akahana is mine. Thanks to those who gave me suggestions on what to do for this chapter._**

**_Chapter 15: The Day in court  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>"LISTEN TO ME, YOU BRAT!"<em> _standing over a little girl, a man screamed with all his might. His hands covered in blood and his head popping with veins. The little girl lying on the ground before him slowly sat up and bowed, crying her eyes out...sobbing, pleading, BEGGING the man to stop yelling. The girl grasped the ankle of the mans pants gently...  
><em>

_"I-I'M SORRY, FATHER! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME- I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!" The child put her hands into a prayer position and continued to beg for mercy at the mans feet. A smirk spread across the mans face and then...  
><em>

**_-SLAP!- _**

_The girls small body now laid unconscious on the hard, cold wooden floor.__ The man laughed like an insane person and leaned down to whisper into the child's ear..._

_"Now you know your place, you ungrateful child." The man stood up and glared down at the pathetic-excuse-for-a-life before him, "Next time you forget your place...I'll kill you." Turning to walk away, the man said nothing more and made his way into the deep darkness in front of him. Now the girl was left all alone...bruises covering her small arms and legs. Her face covered in scratches and scars and blood splatter across her nose. Gaining back consciousness, the child sat up and looked around. _

_ "...Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around the dark place that surrounded her. Painfully, the girl stood up and tried to walk but it was no more than a second that she fell to her knees. "...My legs hurt too much...I can't move..." The girl looked up. Her crystal blue eyes stared out into no where. Then, she shut her eyes and tried to cry...only this time...she couldn't. She tried so hard, SO HARD to cry but there were no tears left. She had been crying her entire life...there wasn't anything there anymore. Her tears had been completely drained out of her. Practically RIPPED out of her by the man she had always followed. The only person she had to go back to. That man was her home. Without him, she was all alone. She had no one else. It was just her and that man. Though he was cruel, he was her family. He beat on her time after time, always leaving his 'marks' of hatred on her. Those marks covered her entire being. Everywhere you looked on her tiny body there were dark marks...scars, bruises, blood stains. And those things never disappeared. They never went away. She was forever trapped in a dark, deep world of sorrow and pain with that man. Since the day she was born she had lived that way. Even her own mother who had promised to stay alive and protect her had been killed by that very world she was living in. _

_'If I stay her any longer...I'll die too...just like mommy...' The child thought. There was no hope...no "light at the end of the tunnel". The child covered her face and began to breath hard, 'What do I do...? What CAN I do? Someone...anyone, please...take me away from here.' The girl brought her hands away from her face and held her shoulders as she could feel her body begin to tremble. It was cold. So very cold. She sat in pitch darkness, tired and hurt. It was like this every day of her life. If only someone could come and save her...A prince or a friend...SOMEONE. ANYONE. All the girl wanted was a happier place to live in. But nothing ever changed. _

_"...Do I live this way because I'm a bad girl? Am I being punished by God?" The girl's eyes grey with no emotion in them anymore, "Is it because...I was born?" Bringing her knees up, the girl put her face into her legs and sighed. "Am I destined to live like this until I die...?" _

_-**st...step...step...step...STEP...-**_

_The girl looked up in surprise. "I thought I just heard foot steps..." Looking around, there was nothing there. She was all alone in that dark little place as she had always been. Narrowing her eyes to the ground, she sighed again and rested her head back into her knees. Then...the sound of foot steps started again only it was louder this time. MUCH louder. _

_**-STEP, STEP, STEP...!-**_

_Looking up in fear, the girl backed away and covered her mouth, her eyes widening in terror. 'N-No...Father can't be coming back already. I-I didn't do anything...I...' The foot steps got louder. The girl let out a small scream and jumped to her feet, "NO FATHER, PLEASE...!" Turning, the girl began to run. Faster and faster. The girl was running to no where. All she could think about was getting away from those foot steps. She couldn't even see anything because of it being so dark...and finally..."A-AH!" The girl fell to the ground. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tight as she could now feel the foot steps presence extremely close to her now._

_ "No...No more...! PLEASE..." The foot steps came to a stop. She could hear someone's breathing right behind her. Her eyes shot open, her pupils growing very small, "P-Please...don't hurt me anymore...I can't take it..." The girl slowly turned her head and her pupils grew even smaller, "I beg you...Please don't...PLEASE..." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a mans hand reach out to grab her..._

_ She opened her mouth wide, "NOOOOOOO!" The small girl turned around and transformed into a teenage girl. She now wore a yellow school dress and her hair was longer. Tears were FLOWING down her cheeks. She could cry again...The girl didn't speak. She was shocked at what she saw in front of her. A man was standing before her. Only...he wasn't her father. _

_The girl moved her lips to speak,"Who..." The man focused his grey eyes onto hers. The girl's expression softened. "Who are you?" The man didn't respond. He just stood there...his expression un-changing. He wore a purple-bluish jacket and black pants. His hair was black and short. He seemed...plain looking. And yet...he was handsome. One of the most handsome guys the girl had ever seen. _

_The girl's cheeks turned red, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere...happier?" Her blue eyes softened when she saw the man shake his head and smile. He reached a hand out. The girl took a step backwards,"What...?" She looked back up at the mans face...he was smiling warmly at her. She had never seen a smile so kind before. And his eyes...his eyes were filled with so much love. The girl took a deep breath and took the man's hand. "Y-You didn't answer my question..." And suddenly, the darkness that surrounded the two of them turned to bright light. It was almost like Heaven. _

_The man grasped his hand tight with the girl's and pulled her into a hug. He put his lips to her ear, "I'm here to take you away from this place. You don't have to live in this darkness anymore." More tears filled the girl's eyes...but this time and for the first time in her life, they were tears of happiness. The two walked towards the light. The man turned back around and smiled, "Akahana..." The girl smiled happily and threw herself into his chest,_

_"Takashi-kun..." All the pain she held in her heart vanished and her injuries faded away. "I love you." And suddenly, everything turned white..._

* * *

><p>"Akahana. Akahana, wake up!" Hunny called while poking her shoulder. Slowly Aka's eye fluttered open and she looked around at everyone in the room surrounding her bedside. Hunny smiled brightly along with the twins, Tamaki, and even Haruhi. Mori and Kyoya smiled slightly but meaningfully.<p>

"A-am I d-dead?" She asked somewhat jokingly. Small laughs sounded and some of them nodded 'no,' instantly flooding Akahana with relief.

Tamaki looked at Akahana with a somewhat sad smile on his face, "Are you okay? When we got here, you were screaming in your sleep..." The twins nodded.

"Yeah, you were shouting things like 'Nooo, please father! I'll be a good girl!'. It was kind of scary...hearing you scream like that..." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

Akahana shook her head and smiled, "I'm sorry. I was just having a nightmare." The red head then focused her eyes on her friends, "...I-Is today what I think it is?" Silently, the hosts smiled and nodded. Akahana looked at the bed sheets that covered her legs and her expression turned miserable. Gripping the sheets with her hands, she let out a sigh.

Suddenly feeling worried, Hunny jumped up and sat beside Akahana on the bed. "Aka-chan, are you okay?" The third year placed his small hand over one of Akahana's. She looked at the boy-lolita and smiled warmly.

"Yes." Getting out of her bed, Akahana stood up and made her way to the bathroom. "I'll get dressed...". The hosts nodded but frowned when they saw Akahana stop in the door way of the bathroom.

"...Akahana?" Haruhi's eyes widened in concern. Akahana turned around and smiled again, "U-Um...I-I was just wondering...could you all...come with me to the court house today...to watch the session? I'd feel better if you all were there..."

Smiling, the hosts nodded again. Akahana let out a sigh of relief and than made her way into the bathroom to change. Today was the day. The day Akahana would have to face her father in court. It had been a week since Akahana had been admitted into the hospital...and now the inevitable moment had arrived. Today was the day...Akahana would found out her fate for the future. Outside the bathroom, some of the hosts paced back and forth with anxiety building up in them.

Turning, Hikaru looked at the clubs king and frowned, "Boss, I don't know if we should go...I mean, if her dad sees that we're there and he isn't found guilty..."

"Enough Hikaru! Akahana's father WILL be found guilty. There's no possible way he wouldn't thanks to the evidence we have on him. Plus Kyoya hired a great lawyer for Akahana to represent her in court. Everything will be fine. And if Akahana will feel better by us being in that court room then we shall follow her wishes." Smiling, Tamaki looked out into space with a distant stare. The other hosts sweat dropped. Sighing, the hosts shrugged and agreed to go to the court house. A few minutes later, Akahana appeared out of the bathroom wearing a formal red pantsuit.

"Woe." The twins could feel their cheeks turn instantly red.

Hunny smiled big and hugged one of Akahana's arms, "You look great, Aka-chan!" This comment made Akahana instantly turn red as a tomato.

"T-Thank you...um..shall we be off then?" Akahana looked at each host and they nodded. Then they made their way down and checked Akahana out. As the hosts walked out of the hospital, Akahana turned to Mori who was walking beside her, and started to nervously fiddle with her fingers.

"Thanks... For everything..." She didn't wait for a response as she hurriedly caught up with the others, but a strange sense washed over Mori as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, watching her pass.

'Everything is so confusing to me now...' Mori thought and continued on his way. Soon they were on their way to the court house and Akahana was put into a limo with Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny.

* * *

><p><em>~Later that day: At the Courthouse~ <em>

As she and the others stepped out of the limo, Akahana looked up and examined the court house that stood in front of her. It was big. She had never been in a court house before. Not once in her life. As she made her way to the doors to go in, she felt someones hand grasp her shoulder firmly. The red head jumped with freight and looked back to see Mori behind her.

"We'll be right behind you." He mumbled in his usual deep, monotone voice. Nodding, Akahana turned back around and walked in to the court house. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Thousands of news reporters were gathered around the doors that led into where the court session was to be taking place that day. Noise filled the air around Akahana and the hosts as they tried to make their way through the crowd to the court room. As they pushed a bunch of people out of their way, Akahana could hear multiple voices call her name,

_"MISS SIAOKI! How long has your father been abusing you?"_

_"Miss Siaoki! Did your father even sexually harass you in any way?" _

_"Siaoki-san! Please come over and do a short interview!" _

Biting her lip, Akahana pushed her way out of the crowd and made her way into the court room. Many people would sitting in chairs and a lawyer and Akahana's father were sitting at a table in front of the judge. Akahana swallowed big, looked back at the hosts, then turned back around and made her way over to the table her lawyer was sitting at.

"Hello Miss Siaoki. Pleasure to meet you. Mr Ootori informed me about your situation so I'll do everything in my power to have your dad pay for what he's done." Shaking the lawyers hand, Akahana smiled and nodded. The hosts sat down and the doors to the court room closed. Akahana swallowed big and looked over at her father. His bangs were covering his eyes and his lawyer was whispering something to him. Akahana swallowed big.

_"You were born to live a miserable life...and that is the same life you'll live until you die." _

Akahana tried to shake her fathers past words out of her head. And then...a man wearing a black cloak came out on the judge stand. He sat down and slammed his hammer,

"Order, order. The case against Ai Siaoki for child abuse is now in session." And with that...Akahana felt all the air go out of her. The inevitable moment...had finally arrived.

Sitting in the crowd behind Akahana, the twins looked at Akahana's father with anger in their eyes, "This is it."Kaoru started,

"If her father isn't found guilty here..."

"Then Akahana will never be able to live a happy life..."

Tamaki turned to the twins and nodded, "You're right." The twins returned the nod and waited for the first opening statement. From Ai's lawyer...

The lawyer stood up and began to walk around the court room as he told his opening statement. Akahana didn't bother to pay attention to anything he was saying. Her eyes were still focused on her father.

'I can't shake that night mare...' Akahana's eyes filled with tears and she held her head with her hand. Her father's words played through her mind like a broken record,

_"Now you know your place, you ungrateful child." _

Akahana's eyes grew wide,

_"Next time you forget your place...I'll kill you."_

"...Mom...help me..." Akahana began to sob into her hands as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Then Akahana looked up when she heard a firmiliar voice come from the other side of the court room,

"Why the hell are you crying? I'm the one being trialed against, not you." Ai looked over at his daughter. Akahana's pupils grew small and she covered her mouth with both hands. "Could it be...that you think they won't find me guilty...?" Ai smirked evilly.

The words her father spoke to her when she was little flashed in her mind again_,"You were born to live a miserable life...and that is the same life you'll live until you die."_

Akahana stood up from her seat and ran out of the court room...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors comments: Okay guys...sorry for the lame chapter. Even though I got some help on it, I couldn't think of what to write. And bad news. This story is as of now, on hiatus. I don't know when, if ever, I'll have the next chapter posted. I've just kind of lost the inspiration to write this story. But I'm not saying I'm giving up. That's why I say its on Hiatus. So for now, please bare with me. And thanks to those who always review my story. I appreciate it. <strong>_


	16. A change

**_ZOMG It has returned~ Its been a few months since I updated this story so I bet most are glad that this fic is back. I got bored at school today and just randomly wrote this chapter so hopefully it makes sense. This chapter isn't written very good since its been a while since I've wrote a fanfic of any kind so bare with me. IDK when the next chapter will be up._**

**_Disclaimer: Ouran and its people belong to . Akahana is mine.  
><em>**

**_Chapter 16:A change_**

* * *

><p>"Akahana!" shouted the twins as they chased after their friend who was now making her way outside the courthouse at full speed.<p>

"*huffing*" Akahana continued to run until she could no longer breath. Now standing in the front yard of the courthouse, Akahana trembled with fear; tears running down her face as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up. Akahana bit her lip. There in front of her was the limo Tamakihad had them all be brought over in earlier. Akahana's crystal eyes in which were now grey, grew widely in fear. **_  
><em>**

"Aka-chan!" Hunny called out as he rushed over to Akahana. The boy-lolita looked at his friend sadly and touched her wrist gently with a small hand. "Akahana, it's okay...it's okay, I promise." Hunny clung to his friends leg and cried quietly. Soon after, the twins and Mori came running out of the court house and made their way over to them. The other hosts stood there and watched as Hunny continued to cling to Akahana, sobbing.

Akahana remained silent even after Hunny began to cry harder. Mori sighed and pulled Hunny off Akahana's leg and hugged him, letting the cake-lover to continue his crying until he was finally finished. Akahana watched Mori comfort Hunny and fell to her knees in despair. Looking down, Akahana clenched the knees of her pants as tight as she could as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Akahana!" the hosts rushed to their friends side and leaned down. The red head looked away and made sure that her friends could not see her face. Slowly shaking her head, she mumbled some words the hosts could not make out.

Hikaru placed a hand over one of Akahana's, "Hey, you need to stop listening to him. You know your dad just says that crap because he knows it will upset you." Kaoru looked over and nodded in agreement with his brother. Hunny and Mori did the same thing. However, Akahana did not respond.

_"You will live in this hell until you die."_

Akahana's eyes widened more as these nine horrible words continued to play again and again in her mind like a broken record.

Kaoru could feel tears form in his eyes now, "Akahana, please...Don't listen to your father...hes just=="

"...shut up." The Ouran boys froze. Akahana looked up and shot an unusual GLARE at them. "You don't understand-" The girl stood up and glared even harder at the boys, "No one understands!" More tears fell from Akahana's eyes like a waterfall. The hosts watched their friend in shock as she continued on, "No one understands...No one will EVER understand...! Stop telling me not to listen! It's not that easy-" Then, Akahana grabbed Hikaru by the collar and shock him as she screamed, "Stop acting like you know what I'm going through! You guys have no idea...YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ANY ID-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Akahana felt her body jolt in surprise. The hosts and their friend turned around and looked at where they heard the voice come from. At the door of the courthouse stood Haruhi. The tanuki girl made her way over to the others and looked at Aka in anger, "While it's true we DON'T know what you go through, we've all nearly KILLED ourselves worrying about you. ESPECIALLY Mori-senpai!" Haruhi pointed at Mori who looked away in concern. Akahana let go of Hikaru's collar and backed away. Haruhi continued on with her lecture, "You don't have to listen to us if you don't want to but don't yell at us for trying to help, Akahana."

"H-Haruhi...!" The twins and Hunny looked at their friend in annoyance, angered by what Haruhi had just said to Akahana. Now everything was quiet...TOO quiet. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak...

"Um-"

"Gomen'nasai!" Akahana bowed and fell to the ground yet again. The others looked down and frowned sadly. Sighing, Haruhi leaned down,

"Look, you knew your father was gonna be spitting hate today just like he always has. And I know it must be hard to even be in the same room with him at this point. Especially after suffering from years of being abused by him in secret. And now that everyone knows you get beaten, it must also be embarrassing...You're suffering so much, even now...I get that...but stop acting like you have to face this alone already." Aka looked away but Haruhi quickly made her turn her head back so that she was looking at Haruhi, "Because WE'RE here for you Akahana! That's why you need to keep fighting, even now! Because we're he-"

"Haruhi! The judge is requesting that Akahana come back to the courtroom now!" Tamaki shouted from the courtroom doors; Haruhi turned around to yell back at him,

"Hold o-" Again, Akahana stood up. Her face was covered by her bangs so no one could see her face.

The hosts looked at their friend in confusion, "Akahana?"

_"You will live in this hell until you die." _

The red-haired girl clenched her fists and looked up at the courthouse with fire in her eyes. The hosts blinked in surprise,

"Aka...hana?"

Stepping forward, Akahana could hear everything her father had ever said to her play back in her mind, over and over again. And for the first time...she wasn't afraid of that voice or whatever words he spoke.

_"Because WE'RE here for you!"_

At extreme speed, Akahana ran past Tamaki and into the courthouse, leaving her friends wondering what just happened.

**-In the courtroom-**

'*Sigh*...This is problematic..." Kyouya looked up to see the lawyer he had hired for Akahana grunt in annoyance. The megane narrowed his eyes. 'Dear God. It won't be good for us if Akahana doesn't return so==" Just then, the doors to the courtroom flew open. Akahana was in the doorway. Kyouya stood up quickly, "Akahana, are you-" his eyes grew wide. The Ouran girl walked up the aisle, silently. When she reached the desk her lawyer was at, she bowed to the lawyer and then to the judge. The judge nodded at her and Aka sat down.

"May we continue with the court session now?" The judge asked, looking at both Akahana and her father. Akahana spoke up, "You may, your hon-"

"Stupid skank."

Akahana looked over at her father with a poker face. Ai smirked and crossed his arms,

"So foolish. You get upset by one little thing I say and you storm out of the courtroom like a little crybaby. You ran away...just like you always have. You are just like your mother. You truly are-"

_**"Shut the hell up."**_

"...!" Ai froze. Kyouya and everyone else in the room gasped. The judge looked over at Akahana. She smirked, stood up, and looked straight ahead, "You just _love _to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Akahana looked over at her father. Ai's eyes grew wide at what he saw...Akahana...looked different...she was acting like a totally different person. She was even...GLARING at him. Glaring was something Akahana was always so afraid to do at ANYONE...ESPECIALLY him.

'W-What the hell happened to her outside the courthouse?' Ai thought, beginning to feel anxiety build up inside.

Akahana continued to glare at him. It was the darkest and cruelest glare she had ever had on her face in her entire life. The girl continued on,

"You told me once...that I was going to live in this _'HELL' _until I died..." Akahana frowned, "...Thats a load of crap if I ever heard one."

At that moment, the other hosts finally came back into the courtroom and watched as Akahana continued to go on, "You call me foolish. While YOU are the fool here, father."

"Holy crap." The twins mumbled in shock, "Is Akahana...really SAYING all of this to her father? And TO HIS FACE no less..."

Again, Akahana smirked. She looked Ai dead in the eyes, "Father, I have some great news..."

_"Because WE'RE here for you!"_

Akahana smiled and looked at the hosts in the back of the courtroom. Ai swallowed big as his pupils grew smaller,

Aka turned back to her father, "...I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Ai jumped up from his seat, "...!"

_**-Flashback-**_

_Ai: *shaking wife as hard as he can* You stupid woman! You can't take our child away from me-"_

_-SLAP!-_

_A younger Ai took a step backwards and touched his cheek,  
><em>

_Sophie: Ai, I will move away with her tomorrow. We have already packed. She can't stay here anymore. I will not allow you to hurt that precious little girl any longer...I swear as her mother, I WON'T LET YOU._

_Ai: *eyes widen in horror* No...NO! You both will stay! STAY! **STAYYYY!** *grabs wife by wrist* If you leave me, I'll hurt you! I'll **KILL **you!" *tears stream down his cheeks* _

_Sophie: Ai. I can finally leave you now...because I don't love you like I once did. And I want to protect that angel...you cannot do anything to stop me. Beat me all you wish, I will still take that girl away from here. I can take those beatings with pride now...because...  
><em>

_*Ai fell to the floor, sobbing*_

_"__I'm not afraid of you anymore."_

_** -End flashback- **_

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore."_

Ai's face fell to the floor. His eyes continued to widen in shock, "You're...so much like her..." Tears filled his eyes. Grabbing his head, he began to sob, just as he had done years and years ago.

Akahana ignored this, sat back down, and smiling politely at the judge. "You may continue, sir."

Nodding, the judge continued and allowed Aka's lawyer to give his opening statement. In the mean time, Ai's lawyer shook him by the shoulders, "Ai-san, pull yourself together...!"

The tears did not stop flowing out of Ai's eyes.

_"If you leave me, I'll hurt you! I'll **KILL **you!"_

Ai froze up again and looked up, slowly,

_"I'll **Kill **you."_

"...kill..." Ai looked over at Akahana who was speaking quietly with her lawyer. "Kill...you...if...you leave me..." Standing up, Ai ran over and tackled one of the cops in the room to the floor and wrestled with him. Everyone screamed. "Akahana!" Ai shouted, standing up after taking the cops gun away from him, "I'll kill you...just like I did your mother." The hosts jumped up in fear. Akahana felt a lump form in her throat. Beads of sweat suddenly dripped from Akahana's face,

_"If you leave..."_

Lifting up the gun, Ai grinned insanely,

**"AKAHANA, WATCH OUT!" **the twins screamed,

_"I'LL KILL YOU." _

With the sound of a gun firing, blood splattered onto the floor...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors comments: THANK GOD! I got it typed up all in one night. LOL This isn't even that long. Oh well. Enjoy guys. Sorry if this chappy is odd. Like I said, Idk when I'll have the next chapter up.<strong>_ **AND ZOMG, Aka stood up to her father...wow what is the world coming to lol? And apparently her dad has some hidden trauma as well o.o duh duh duhhhhhhhhh**


	17. Farewell, My one and only true love

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SAD AND DEATHLY. I apologize for this ch being this way but I recently watched the anime D gray man which I am obsessed with and that anime is all about sadness and death so I'm still into the mood of that stuff XDD; Gomen! My friend even read it and told me she cried o.o so I must have gone overboard with the sad stuff...I highly apologize but blame D gray man for making me even more of a sadist then before XDDD  
><strong>_

_**Haven't wrote a chapter in like 2 months and I apologize. So here you go. Sorry if this isn't that good. I'm not that crazy about Ouran anymore. I've moved onto more violent, sad animes XD That isn't to say I don't like the anime though :3 I gotta say I really don't like Akahana anymore. Which is odd cause shes my own oc. Oh well. **_

_**Note: So I found out somewhere that "Akachan" means baby in Japanese, I think. And thats what Hunny calls Akahana XD lol cute little fact right there.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran and its characters arn't mine. They belong to . Akahana is mine. My friend helped me come up with the ending to this chapter. If it weren't for her, the ending would have had death for sure XDD So thank her XD  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 17: Farewell,My one and only true love**_

* * *

><p>"D...Damn..." Hikaru choked out, staring at the scene before him. The ash-haired twin grabbed hold of his brother's hand and clenched onto it tightly. The other hosts stood there, completely frozen in shock. No...not just shocked. That would be a gross understatement. They were TERRIFIED by what they had just seen. Akahana was on the floor of the courtroom, tears pouring down her face as she trembled with anxiety and sorrow. And there was something else about Aka that scared the others...she was covered in blood. Lots and lots of blood. The red-head looked over at her father and felt as if she could be sick.<p>

The doors to the courtroom suddenly burst open and two security personnel walked in, grabbed Ai by both his arms, as if to drag him out of the room like the trash he was. As the security took Ai towards the door, the child-abuser let out an laugh and smirked,

"...This is what you get for leaving me...for saying those things Akahana. I honestly don't care what happens to me anymore...I hope you suffer from heartbreak and DIE." At that, Ai was dragged out of the room. Akahana took in her father's words and paused for a moment,

_'...suffer from heartbreak...?'_ Akahana lifted her head upwards...she screamed.

There, standing in front of her, was none other then Mori-senpai. She could only see his back, but something didn't seem right...Aka's eyes focused at Mori's shoulder that seemed to have some sort of spot on it...no, it wasn't a spot. Looking at it now, she could see clearly. Blood was seeping through his jacket. Aka then looked downward only to see a million little shell-casings at Mori's feet. His shoulder had not been the only thing that was shot.

"A...Akahana." The shy teenager looked back up to see Mori trying to look back at her. The Morinozuka let out a horrible cough and more blood splattered onto the floor. Mori then revolved his body. Akahana stared for a moment then fell forward, throwing up all over the floor from the sight she had seen. Mori's body was covered in bullet wounds. His clothes were soaked with blood and his face tinted with that crimson-colored liquid. The sight...was far too much for Akahana to bare. The other hosts stepped forward to see their friend. They all gasped,

"HOLY HECK! Mori-senpai!" cried the Hitachiin brothers as they ran over to Aka and Mori. Meanwhile, Hunny clenched onto Usa-chan, tightly and tried to step forward but his legs were glued to the floor. The boy-lolita dropped to his knees, feeling as if he was going paralyzed from shock. Tamaki and Kyouya looked back from Mori to Hunny. Tamaki bent down and patted his small friend's back,

"Hunny-senpai, are you okay?" As stupid as the question sounded at this point, those words were the only words Tamaki could manage to get out. Kyouya, deciding to leave Hunny to Tamaki and Haruhi, left his friends to go over to where Mori was. Walking up, the megane noticed Hikaru helping Mori sit up, so he would not choke on his blood while Kaoura sat with Aka a little ways away from the scene, comforting her. Ootori took out his cell phone, dialed, and put the phones receiver to his ear,

"...Yes. I need an ambulance at Toko courthouse. Someone has been severely injured and he's losing a lot of blood in a very short amount of time...His name is Takashi Morinozuka of the Morinozuka clan...He was shot by...Conscious?" Kyouya took his attention away from the phone for a second to look down at Mori. Takashi's eyes were barely open. Kyouya bit his lip, "...Barely. He's starting to lose it...Arigatou." Kyouya closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket and leaned down. The vice-president of the host club placed a hand on Mori-senpai's shoulder,

"Mori-senpai, can you hear me?" Takashi did not respond. Kyouya asked again, "Mori-senpai. Answer me." He still didn't respond. Hikaru loooked to Kyouya in fear,

"W-Why won't he answer? He's still conscious cause his eyes are open..." Hikaru drew his eyes downward to see if his claim was correct. Thankfully, it was. Mori was still breathing and conscious by the looks of it but it seemed to his friends that he was fading fast. Hikaru shook Mori hard, but not too hard as to prevent the bleeding from increasing, "Mori-senpai, answer us, dammit! I know you're a man of few words but at this point, I'd be satisfied with just a simple 'yeah'! PLEASE-" The twin's eyes began to water. Mori let out another cough and looked up at the ceiling, a small bit of blood trickling down his chin. Mori then opened his blood stained lips to speak,

"Akahana...is she okay?"

Hikaru looked over to his brother and called out to him. Kaoru stood up and made his way over to the scene,

"Hikaru?"

"KAORU! How is she?" Hikaru touched his brother's hands in worry. Kaoru tried to smile reassuringly but failed horribly,

"She isn't hurt but she is in shock." Kyouya looked at his friend and nodded as he adjusted his glasses.

"Arigatou, Kaoru." Kaoru returned the nod and turned to walk away but stopped at hearing the sound of Mori's voice again,

"...I feel horrible." The twins sweat dropped at Mori,

"Of course you do! You were shot-"

"That isn't what I meant." Mori leaned back a little so his bangs covered his eyes, "I mean...that I feel bad for what I've done to Mitsukuni." The twins and Kyouya exchanged looks of confusion,

"Hunny-senpai? What-"

"I'm sure...he probably hates me now-" Mori paused to cough and continued on, "...because I don't pay as much thought to him as I once did..." A tear streamed down the stoic-types face. Kaoru looked to Hikaru then back to Takashi, wide-eyed,

"Mori-senpai, what exactly do you-"

"I love her." Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru's jaws fell to the floor. Mori brought up one of his blood colored hands and covered his eyes, "I didn't feel this way at first...she was just another normal guest we had to entertain in the host club..." Takashi uncovered his eyes, his expression softening, "...But it's different now...I love her. I love Akahana with all my heart." Mori closed his eyes and flash backed to when they all first met her,

**"My na-name is A-Akahana Siaoki...It's nice to...meet all of you...!"**

"Mori-senpai..." The twins mumbled with a slight hint of disbelief in their voices.

Takashi's body began to tremble as he grew colder, "When...did I..." Now, his consciousness was really beginning to fade. Hikaru grabbed one of Mori's hands in desperation,

"SENPAI, PLEASE HANG ON!"The older twin cried, his eyes watering. Mori ignored Hikaru and blinked his eyes for a few moments. The Morinozuka saw Aka's warm, gentle smile in his mind,

"When did I...fall in love with her...?" Was it when he saw her get slapped by her father for the first time? When he talked to her that one day in the host club? Or when Takashi discovered how much pain Akahana held inside? Did he fall in love when he had that nightmare? Or was it the Ouran festival? Or even the night she pulled through that surgery? When...

Mori felt his vision go blurry as more blood burned his throat, the pain going through his entire body. He shut his eyes once more,

_'When did I...start to love her so much?' _

"TAKASHI-KUN!" The hosts turned to see Akahana running towards them, crying. Kaoru stood up and stopped the girl from getting too close,

"Akahana, don't worry. Kyouya called an ambulance and it should be arriving shortly. Mori will be just fine so why don't you just go back over and sit down-"

"NO!" Kaoru froze. Akahana's expression grew sadder and apologetic, "I-I'm so sorry for raising my voice but I..." Aka's blue eyes went to Mori, "...Takashi..."Aka passed Kaoru, bent down, and gently took hold of one of Mori's hands as more tears sprang to her eyes.

Mori looked up at her with one of his usual poker faces that Aka always found so cute. The red-haired girl bent down further and laid her head on his chest, as she continued to sob. A small smile that showed a mix of happiness, sadness, and relief spread across Mori's face, his cheeks turning a shade of pink in the process. Then, placing a hand on Aka's head, Mori petted her lovingly and comfortingly.

The two stayed like that until after a few minutes, the doors to the courtroom busted open yet again, the paramedics running in with a stretcher. Aka let go of Mori as they put him on and began to carry him outside to the ambulance. Running behind the paramedics, Aka pleaded to the man she loved so much with all her heart and soul,

"TAKASHI, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" The girl stepped forward but was tripped by a rock and fell to the ground. She looked back up to see Mori smiling back at her from inside the ambulance as the medical team getting ready to shut the doors. Only one word escaped the injured host's mouth now and this word felt like a direct blow to Akahana's heart...

"Yeah." The paramedics shut the door, climbed back in to the ambulance, started the siren, and before the hosts could say anything more, drove off at full speed, rushing as fast as they could to save their friend's life.

"Takashi...Takashi...!" Akahana sat up and looked at the sky, screaming, "DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! PLEASE- PLEASE DON'T!" Akahana's screaming causing Hunny to break down as well and the cake-lover fell to the ground, sobbing so hard that he had torn his bunny to shreds from gripping him with his nails. Hunny made one silent prayer,

_'Please God...Don't take him away...Don't take Takashi away...!' _Hunny focused upward to see Tamaki go over to Aka and try to comfort her. Hunny felt his heart shatter, _'I DON'T CARE IF TAKASHI LEAVES ME TO BE WITH AKA-CHAN...! I DON'T CARE! I WON'T EVER COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING JEALOUS AGAIN! JUST PLEASE, FOR AKA-CHAN-' _Hunny covered his eyes as he cried out one more time,

**"TAKASHI, DON'T DIE!" **

**_~Timeskip: At the hospital, hours later with the Ouran hosts waiting in waiting room*_**

_Tick...Tick...Tick_

"...De ja vu." Hikaru mumbled, looking over at the clock on the wall, "This is how it was the night Akahana had that heart surgery."

"Yeah..." Kaoru sighed and put clasped his hands together, "...Lets hope Mori-senpai will-"

"Excuse me?" The hosts looked up to see a doctor standing in the doorway, a kind smile on his face. Kyouya arose and greeted the doctor,

"Hello sir. How is Mori-senpai?" Akahana and Hunny held each others hands as they braced themselves. The doctor looked at his clipboard then back at them and grinned,

"He'll be just fine. He had to have surgery but after a few days of rest in the hospital, he'll be good as new." The room filled with the sighs and some screams of relief. Yet again, another miracle had happened. The doctor wasn't done yet though, "Takashi is currently asleep right now. You may go to his room for a minute to see him but don't wake him up. Best hurry because visiting hours end soon."

Tamaki smiled at the doctor and shook his hand, eagerly, "THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR- WE-" but before Tamaki could finish, the others pulled him by his collar and dragged him down the hall to the room Mori was said to be in. When they arrived at the door, they felt their heart beats speed up. The hosts stood at the door for a few moments in silence...

"Well, someone open it!" Hikaru snarled, sweat streaming down his face. The hosts looked to Haruhi. The tanuki girl sighed and slid the door open. There, just as the doctor said he would be, Mori laid in bed, sleeping soundly, life support hooked up to him. The hosts again, breathed another sigh of relief. Hunny felt tears of joy fill his eyes as he ran to his cousin's bedside,

"TAKASHI!" Hunny sobbed, hugging onto the sleeping Mori in bed. Tamaki sweat dropped and quickly removed Hunny away from Mori. Putting the boy down, Tamaki put a finger to his lips,

"SHH! We don't want to wake him! Mori-senpai needs his rest." The others nodded in agreement and the turned their attention back to their friend. Kaoru frowned,

"I've never seen him like this...but I'm glad he'll be alright. Today was a close one." Hikaru let out a chuckle and tapped his brother's shoulder,

"You can say that again. Ai nearly killed Mori. Although thanks to his little episode in the courtroom, it looks like your dad will get locked up for a long time, right Aka-" Hikaru revolved around to look at Akahana but paused. Something wasn't right. The Hitachiin scanned around the room and blinked, "Uh guys...where is Akahana?"

**~Somewhere else, with Akahana~ **

"...One ticket, please."

"Sure, miss. There you go. Enjoy the flight." Akahana took the slip of paper from the man over the counter and looked out the large window of the airport, holding her bags in one hand, and her ticket in the other. She had slipped out of the hospital unnoticed shortly after finding out the truth about Mori. He was alive. He would recover. That was wonderful. It made Aka's heart burst with happiness. And she would never have to see her father again after that episode of his in the courtroom but...but she couldn't be near those hosts anymore. It was something she had decided if Mori had lived. At hearing the sound of the announcement for flight number twenty-seven be called, Akahana made her way to a door that led to a large plane. Giving the ticket to the lady at the door, Akahana walked up the stairs and entered the flight vehicle. Walking down the aisles, Aka came to a chair and sat down and buckled herself up.

_"Flight number twenty-seven-To America will be leaving shortly. So please sit back and relax." _The announcement cut off yet again. Akahana smiled and looked out the window of the plane,

"Takashi-kun...I'm so happy you're going to be okay." Tears filled her eyes, "But...I can't be near you anymore...I think I've caused the man I love enough problems. The same goes for the other hosts too..." Akahana looked upward, trying to fight back the endless amount of tears that burned her eyes so painfully. "You all did so much for me and I only caused trouble. I'm sure that somehow I would only continue to cause trouble if I stayed at Ouran. If I stayed in JAPAN..." Akahana heard the doors to the plane close and an announcement saying the flight was about to begin. She clenched the arm of her seat hard as the tears finally came, "...I-I'M SORRY, TAKASHI-KUN!"

_"Alright ladies and gentlemen, our flight to America will now begin." _Akahana looked back out the window to see the plane was lifting itself off the ground. She placed a hand to the glass and smiled a horribly painful smile,

"Takashi-kun..." Suddenly, Aka remembered all the good times she had when she was in the host club and all the memories she had made. And most of all, she remembered the nicest man she had ever met. Mori. From the day she had entered music room three for the first time, she had found something she had never experienced before. Love. The hosts had been so kind to her...but Mori the most. The first time she met him, he just greeted her with a "Hi" and "Yeah" and smiled. Then every time she would come into the host club after that, he'd offer her cake and sit with her when she had no one else to sit with. The day she had no host to entertain her, Mori was the one who had stuck by her and kept her company. He made her feel...worth the effort. He had saw that side of her life she had not wanted anyone to see and he saved her from it. He also saved her from death when she jumped off the roof of Ouran by catching her just before she hit the ground. And then he visited her in the hospital. And even though he waited a week to see her again, he was still kind to her after that. And the Ouran festival...Akahana remembered how he held onto her when she had her heart attack. And he even jumped into the ambulance when she was taken to the hospital. He stayed in the waiting room for several hours and after, waited for her to awake while he sat in the cold chair all night long. And then...that start of that week, he had encouraged her and told her everything would be alright when she went to court. And in all the five months she had been at Ouran, it didn't take her long to realize what had happened. She had fallen in love. Even if he didn't feel the same way, that didn't matter. As long as she could stay by his side...be near him...then that was fine. But now...

**"I'LL KILL YOU!"**

***shot***

**"MORI-SENPAI!" **

**"Are you alright...Akahana?" **

...After what had happened in the courtroom...she just couldn't be near him anymore. Akahana placed a hand over her heart as she waved goodbye to Japan as the plane flew up into the air and soon, the plane station was no where in site. Akahana pictured Mori's rare smiling face in her mind and only a few words escaped her lips as a few more tears fell,

_"Farewell...My one and only true love." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: Don't kill me for the ending guys. I was originally gonna make it WAY sadder but since that isn't the Ouran way, I didn't. Now, I just realized, the way I worded this end to this chapter makes it sound like the end to this fanfic right? Idk maybe I'll just end it here. Idk, if I get enough reviews I may continue writing but Idk when the next chapter will be. Hope you guys enjoyed this :D <em>**


	18. Already gone

_**I just wanna say now that I loved every one of the reviews for the last chapter. They were so entertaining and wonderful xD It is solely for that reason I continued this fic. I adore all the reviews I get ;3**_

_** I didn't feel like doing a time skip in this chapter cause frankly I don't like doing those. They're too predictable :/ Well to me they are at least.  
><strong>_

_**Side note: I named this chapter after the song by Kelly Clarkson. Its not an absolute favorite of mine but the lyrics to that song fit the current situation with Aka-chan.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran and its characters arn't mine. They belong to Bisco Hatori . Akahana is mine.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 18: Already gone  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it...she's really..." Hikaru mumbled sadly as he and the other hosts looked up at the night sky.<p>

They stood in front of Tokyo airport, heartbroken by what they had finally realized...

Akahana was gone.

**~Flashback~**

_"Dang it-Where is she?" Kaoru cried, running down the halls of the hospital at a fast, panicked pace. _

_The Hitachiin looked in all directions, in search of his missing friend when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of two hosts. Haruhi and Tamaki. Curious_, the twin quickly made his way over to his friends,

_"Hey boss, Haruhi! You find her?" _

_Tamaki and Haruhi sighed, shaking their heads,_

_"Afraid not. We can't find her anywhere. I think she may have just left the hospital all together." Haruhi frowned, crossing her arms as she pondered about her claim. _

_"I agree. Akahana had a long day so perhaps she just went home for the night. It makes sense." Tamaki thought aloud, running his fingers through his golden hair. _

_Kaoru's expression turned to immediate anger at the king's words,_

_"SHE WOULDN'T!" shocked by the sudden outburst, the two hosts turned to Kaoru who was trembling with fury, "She wouldn't...just go. Not when Mori-senpai is..."_

_"Guys!"_

_ Kaoru and the others looked up only to see Hikaru and Kyouya rushing towards them. Noticing Kyouya had his cell phone to his ear, the younger Hitachiin turned to his twin for answers,_

_"Hikaru, what's going on?" Kaoru pleaded before his brother suddenly grasped his shoulders hard,_

_"Kyouya-senpai called around to see if anyone had seen Akahana. Turns out she was spotted at the airport. One of our regular guests had just come back from a family trip when she noticed Akahana in the airport. She didn't stop to talk to her, however..."_

_The hosts eyes went wide,_

_"Wait, airport? But why would Akahana go there?" Tamaki asked, concern leaking through his voice._

_At suddenly hearing their megane friend sigh as he hung up his phone, the host club shot a look of wonder at the Ootori boy. Again, Kyouya sighed and rubbed his neck uncomfortably,_

_"According to the man I spoke to over the phone, Akahana bought a one-way ticket to America." _

_Hikaru bit his lip while the others stood there, frozen. _

_"America...?" Hikaru choked out, clenching the seem of his pants as he took in what his friend had just said. _

_"Why the hell would she want to go to America?" Kaoru cried, tears quickly forming in his eyes. Kyouya adjusted his glasses before speaking,_

_"I can't say for sure but I suggest we hurry to the airport if we have any hope of stopping her." Ootori said matter-of-factly. The other hosts simply nodded and ran out of the hospital as fast as they possibly could..._

**~End Flashback~**

"...Damn her. How could she just leave like that...?" Tamaki mumbled out, looking up at the millions of stars in the nighttime sky, "Her father was finally put away. She was free...so why would she just-"

"Maybe its BECAUSE she was free that Akahana left." The hosts immediately turned to their friend that resembled a racoon-dog. They all exchanged looks before asking the question they were all thinking,

"Wait, you mean she WANTED to leave?" Hikaru asked, the doubt seeping through in his voice. He crossed his arms in annoyance, "Sorry Haruhi. That just isn't like Akahana. I mean, she must have had some good reason for leaving...Whatever it is, its probably just-"

"Its because she thought of herself as a burden."

The hosts all jumped at suddenly hearing a high-pitched cutesy voice come from being them. Once they saw who it was, they all breathing a sigh of relief,

"Hunny-senpai, don't sneak up on us like that...Hold on, we told you to stay back at the hospital with Mori-senpai so why are you-" But Hikaru stopped when he noticed tears were pouring down Hunny's cheek.

The boy-lolita took a few steps forward when he looked upwards and felt the nighttime wind clash against his skin. A small smile spread across Hunny's face before he looked back to the others. Without saying a word, Hunny held out a slip of paper to his friends. Taking it graciously, Tamaki opened it and began to read,

_Dear Host Club,_

_Thank you for all the_ _kindness and love you've shown me. Ever since I entered Ouran academy, every time I went into music room 3 was like a wonderful dream. I am so happy to have met you all and gained your friendship. In all my life, I've never been treated so nicely. And that is why I must say goodbye now."_

Tamaki's eyes widened at the writing on the paper, "Good...bye?" The Suoh continued to read the letter aloud,

_"You all have helped me in so many ways, and for that I can never thank you enough. However, even though you all helped me and gave me so much support, I always caused nothing but trouble. To be perfectly honest, I don't blame or hate my father for abusing me. Sometimes I believe I deserved it. No, the only one I hate is_ _myself. Since I would only continue_ _to cause problems if I stayed, I've decided to leave Japan. It's probably for the best for all of us. So thank you all again from the bottom of my heart...Goodbye." _

_Sincerely, Akahana. _

Tears welled up in the Suoh's eyes at what he had to say next,

_"P.S. Oh and one more thing...please...tell Takashi that I love him and always will." _

Tamaki clenched the paper in his hand as he shut his eyes as an attempt to hold back the tears. It was pointless however. For not just Tamaki but the others as well. The tears would not stop and right now...it felt to the hosts as if they would NEVER stop.

Letting out a sigh, Hunny turned to his friends, frowning horribly as he stared at them, "...I don't think there's any point to us staying here any longer. We should go home and get some rest."

At that, Hunny took the letter back from Tamaki and made his way out of the airport's lot without mumbling another word. The others stood in the lot a little longer before giving in and finally going home for the night.

**-Timeskip: The next day, with Hunny at the hospital-**

"So, she's gone...?" Mori looked over to his cousin who just gave a simple nod. The Morinozuka read the letter in his hands once more. He had read Akahana's letter a million times now and each time made his heart feel as if it was breaking into pieces. Surely, this is the very last thing he had wanted to awake to...

_**~Flashback~(an hour ago)**_

_Hunny made his way into the hospital, praying that Mori had finally awakened. He wanted to pass the news about Akahana along as soon as possible. But unfortunately, even if Mori was awake, that would be very hard. Especially since Hunn_y _had heard what his cousin had said the day before, when he had been shot,_

_**"I love Akahana. At first, I didn't feel this way but now..." **_

_The cake lover bit his lip as he came to a sudden stop. He now stood in front of the door leading into Mori's hospital room. The boy-lolita stood still for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Hunny's prayer had indeed come true. Sitting up in his bed, reading a book, there was Takashi Morinozuka. Wide awake and looking back to normal, despite all the wires hooked up to him and the bandages covering his wounds._

_"Takashi?" At hearing the cute voice come from what could only be Hunny, Mori looked up from reading,_

_"Mitsukuni." _

_Faking a smile, Hunny rushed to his cousin's side and jumped up to sit beside Takashi on the bed,_

_"How do you feel, Takashi?" _

_"Alright. Where are the others?" _

_Hunny could feel his smile beginning to fade,_ _"Oh, they're at home resting. We all stayed here pretty late last night."_

_"I see. Does that include Akahana too? How is she doing?" _

_Hunny felt his smile totally fade into a frown now. Takashi saw this and rose a brow,_

_"...Mitsukuni?" _

_Hunny's expression darkened as he looked away. The boy then jumped down from the bed and proceeded to make his way over to the window. It was dark and depressing outside. It had been raining all morning and it showed absolutely no sign of letting up._ _Yes, it was truly dark and depressing outside...the perfect weather for __a day such as this. _

_Watching the raindrops clash against the glass of the window, Hunny faked another smile before asking the question he had been putting off for so very long,_

_"Takashi...Do you really love Akahana that much?" _

_Takashi paused for a moment before answering. One because of the sudden question. And two, because Hunny had used Akahana's actual name instead of the usual cutesy nickname, "Why do you ask?"_

_Hunny didn't turn around. He continued to stare out the window, "Answer, Takashi. Do you really REALLY love her that much?" _

_Mori's frown grew before he decided to answer finally, "...Yes. I do." _

_Now the sound of soft giggling sounded throughout the room. The laughing continued on and on until it finally turned into what sounded to Mori like crying. Confused, __Takashi moved to get out of his bed when Hunny turned, made his way back over to Mori's bedside, and handed him a paper. Mori silently took it and looked at his friend in confusion still. Hunny simply pointed to the paper. Mori unfolded it and began to read its contents. When he was finished, only three words escaped Hunny's lips,_

_"I'm sorry, Takashi..."_

_**~End flashback~**_

"Gone, huh..." Mori placed the paper on the bed and looked at the floor with lifeless, dark, cold eyes. Hunny said nothing and resat himself beside Takashi and imitated his cousin's actions. Both of their bangs covered their eyes as they sat in silence the rest of the day.

**-Timeskip:A week later: At Ouran Academy-**

"Mori-senpai, welcome back!"

"How do you feel? Does your injury still hurt?"

"I heard you fell or got hit by a car or something like that...is that true, Morinozuka?"

It had been a week since Mori had got released from the hospital. He had healed for the most part, however, the sling holding his arm was simply a precautionary measure. The moment Mori and Hunny had entered their classroom Monday morning, millions of students from every direction immediately crowded around and continuously bombarded Mori-senpai with questions. There was so much being asked at once, Mori could hardly process any of it. Sensing his cousins discomfort intensifying, Hunny stepped forward when he had thought of a way to put a stop to this,

"Sorry everyone, Takashi doesn't really want to answer questions right now." Letting out a nervous laugh, Hunny grabbed Mori by the arm and pushed through the wall of students to get over to their desks.

Following soon after, the first bell rung and it was time for class to begin,

"Alright class, please take your seats!" The students obeyed the orders as the teacher made his way to the front of the class. A few seconds passed as the teacher studied his students faces before beginning class, "Good morning, everyone. Before we begin, I have an important announcement to make..."

'Akahana...' Mori sighed as his mind was yet again consumed by the same thing he had been thinking of for the past week.

It was still hard to believe that Akahana was really and truly gone. Whats worst is Mori was extremely concerned about her. She had apparently gone to America, a country she had never once been to before. How would she get around? Would she be alright? What if something happened to her? While it was true she was finally free of her father's abusive torment, Akahana was still very clumsy and fragile. What if she got sick and fainted in the street? Or what if she got mugged? She had gone to a new country all by herself with no ones help but her own...so Mori couldn't help but constantly worry.

"Takashi, did you hear that?" Mori snapped out of his trance to look over at Hunny who wore a severely worried expression. Mori frowned more and diverted his attention to the teacher,

"Could you say that again?" A student asked, raising their hand. The teacher nodded and put on a serious face,

"Next week, our third year class will be going on a field trip. Similar to what the second years did a month ago when they went to France. But instead of France, our destination will be..."

_B-DMP!_

Mori suddenly felt a horribly feeling forming in the pit of his stomach,

"...America."

Hunny and Mori felt their hearts immediately stop. The teacher folded his arms behind his back to continue,

"Yes. Next week our third year class will be going to America."

_B-dmp...B-dmp...B-DMP..B-DMP..B-DMP B-DMP B-DMP B-DMP...!_

The kendo master's heart was racing at a thousand miles a minute now. America...their class would be going to the very place where...

...Only one word came to Mori's mind,

_"...Akahana."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: Finally got another chapter written. Sorry if its no good. It took me forever to think of a way for Akahana to come up in this fic again. I didn't wanna do something anyone was expecting such as the hosts going to America to search for her or doing a year long time skip so I did this. ORIGINALLY, I WAS going to have the plane Akahana was in crash and have it seem like she got killed but that would be going overboard. At least when it comes to Ouran high school host club. Anyways please review.<em>**

**_ Next chapter posted _**_**at 165 reviews. **_

_**Btw, the thing I mentioned in this about the second years going to France...I got that from the Ouran manga. It was when Kyouya went to France, met Tamaki's mom and found out some stuff. Its chapter 54 I believe. So I used a reference lol  
><strong>_


	19. Destination:America

**_Quite a dramatic chapter. Hope you all like it. For those who have seen the anime D gray man, I pulled a DGM type of thing on you guys in this chapter. You'll understand more once you read the chapter._**

**_Lawl, I think the title of this chapter sounds like the title of a movie XDDD Bad title, I know.  
><em>**

_**Next chapter at 175 reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran and its characters arn't mine. They belong to Bisco Hatori . Akahana is mine.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 19:Destination-America**_

* * *

><p>"America? The third years field trip is America?"<p>

"Isn't that where Akahana went? Mori-senpai, you could find her and bring her back with you!" cried the twins as they sped over to Mori's side and shook him violently at the shoulders.

"Guys..." Hunny spoke up to address the twins but was utterly ignored as they were too busy jumping for joy and excitement,

"This is perfect! This couldn't work out better! We all were just depressed about Akahana leaving and now Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai are going on a field trip to the very place Aka fled to-"

"It must be fate, Hikaru! Now, I'm no idealist but I think..."

"Guys..." Hunny reached out to tug on the twins pants but was ignored yet again. The twins continued to bellow on and on about Akahana, the field trip, how they could find her and bring her back during the field trip and so on.

...The boy lolita couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" Hunny screamed, throwing his stuffed bunny to the floor as hard as he could.

...The room instantly fell silent and the other hosts all looked at Hunny who had picked his bunny back up and was hugging Usa-chan as tightly as he could, panting from yelling the loudest he ever had in his life. Mori hid his face but placed a comforting hand on the small man's shoulder.

...Now the twins felt bad, "H-Hunny-senpai, we-" Mori shook his head at the twins, telling them not to say anything more. The twins obeyed and looked downward sadly.

Just like so many other times, a few minutes passed before anyone dared to speak up,

"It's not that easy."

The hosts shot a puzzled look at Hunny who had his body turned away from them,

"It's not that easy as Hika-chan and Kao-chan make it out to be. We can't just go to America and bring Aka-chan back. We don't even know which state she moved to...so it's impossible to just..." Hunny's voice trailed off as tears sprung to his golden eyes.

Unfortunately, Hunny was right. Akahana had moved to America. That much they knew. However, it was unknown to the hosts of Ouran academy to which part of America she had moved to. Chances were, wherever she had moved to, it was going to be somewhere the third years weren't going to go to. It was only painful to hear the twins speak such unusual, idealistic fantasies.

Since the twins had spoke of such things, Hunny and Mori regretted running to music room three the moment they had heard about the field trip. When they actually stopped and thought about it, there was only a small chance that Hunny and Mori would actually spot Akahana during their trip. Why had they gotten so excited in the first place...?

"Well, don't worry about searching for Akahana, you two. That isn't why you're going on the trip in the first place, right? Just try to enjoy yourselves. It's all you can do." Kyouya suggested, not looking up from his lap top screen once.

The third years simply looked away from their friend, mumbling a quiet "Yeah" before saying goodbye to the others and headed home to prepare for the upcoming field trip to America.

As Mori walked down the hallway with Hunny, his mind yet again wondered over to the one person he loved so very much,

'Akahana is gone...there's no way we'd encounter her on that trip...'Mori shut his eyes and let out a silent sigh.

However, despite what he had thought, Mori held just a little bit of hope in his heart...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The next week, the day of the field trip-<strong>_

Monday...the day the third years would be going on the field trip had finally arrived. It was mid-morning and all the third years, along with some teachers, had drove to the airport to board the plan for America. They would all be on said trip for about a week. They would visit about two different states so there would be a lot for the students to enjoy and explore. But even though that was true, the hosts going on the trip still held great doubt of finding Akahana while they were on the trip. However, for now, they would put her out of their minds.

"Takashi, hurry! The plane is about to leave!" squealed Hunny who dragged Mori by the arm, up the stares leading into the plane with the other third years trailing either in front or behind them.

After they had loaded their luggage and found a seat, the plane was off the ground, heading for America. Now surrounding Mori and Hunny in their seats, the other students continued to go on and on about the trip, their excitement hardly contained,

"This is gonna be so sweet!"

"I've been to America once before. It was really cool and there were tons of stuff there that I'd never seen before."

"An entire week in a new country-my little sister is so jealous! Like before I left, she..."

As the students continued to ramble on and on about how ecstatic they were, Mori could feel himself beginning to drift off into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I...?' Mori looked around only to see <em>_that he was no longer in what seemed to be the plane. No, the place he was suddenly in now was a place unfamiliar to him entirely. Wherever_ _he was, it was extremely dark and quiet. Not only that, but it seemed to Mori-senpai that he was alone in this place._

_Scanning the dark area with his grey eyes, Mori begin to walk straight ahead in hopes of finding a light or something to help him see. However, as he walked on, it was useless. There was nothing in the place he had transported to,_

_'It's so dark...I can't see anything at all.'_ _The host instantly came to a stop, fearing that if he continued to walk without seeing where he was going, he would trip."I was on the plane just a moment ago...Mitsukuni?" He looked around for the cutesy boy-lolita...there was no sign of him. At feeling aggravation begin to consume him, the Morinozuka ruffled his hair in annoyance, "How did I..."_

_"Takashi..."_

_"...!" The kendo-master quickly sped around to look in the direction the strange voice had suddenly come from. A few moments passed...everything was silent once more. This made the man wonder if what he had heard was a hallucination of some kind. Shrugging it off, Mori took a step forward to walk away but froze yet again,_

_"Takashi!" _

_This time, Mori KNEW he had heard something. Turning back around in the direction he had heard the voice originate from, Mori rose a brow in suspicion as he started to walk on straight ahead,_

_ "...Hello-"_

_"T-Takashi?" _

_Mori's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he saw the very person who had been haunting his mind for the past two weeks descend from the darkness, coated in a veil of bright light. She wore her usual Ouran uniform and her beautiful red hair fell off her shoulders and down her back as it always had. Bandages covered her angelic face and she seemed to be standing with a slight hunch, probably because of the crutch she held under one of her arms. As the two stared at one another for a moment, it wasn't long before a sweet, gentle smile spread across the girl's face as the coat of light that surrounded her expanded, totally destroying all the darkness that had once been there before she had appeared._

_Shell-shocked and having little faith in his eyesight, Mori opened his mouth to call out to her to see if she was really standing before him, "Aka...hana?"_

_The girl nodded shyly and blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind one of her ears. Mori's shocked expression did not change even though she had confirmed she was truly there before him...It had felt like years since he had last seen her while in realty, it had really only been a few weeks. Even so...just seeing her made Mori burst with extreme happiness._

_"Akahana..." Takashi's eyes reverted back to normal before he ran towards the woman he loved, with tears threatening to spill as he got closer to her(and for Mori, tears were extremely rare). Whether she was an illusion or not, he didn't care. To him, it really felt like Akahana was there, standing right in front of him. _

_The host now stood less then ten inches away from her, a warm smile creeping up his face as he stared at her. Akahana looked at the handsome teen for a second before she quickly looked down, blushing a shade of red that would put Kasonoda's hair to shame. This caused Mori to let out a chuckle, amused by the adorable reaction from the red haired beauty. _

_"...I missed you." He mumbled, pulling Aka into a strong yet tender hug that Mori wished would last for an eternity. _

_The man smiled even more when he felt Akahana's face becoming warm on his shoulder...she was blushing again. So cute. So very innocent. These were some of the things he loved so much about her. _

_The hug went onto to last for what seemed like hours. Mori rose his brows when he felt Akahana's hands grip onto his back hard and following that came the strong shaking of her body in his arms. She was crying now. _

_Mori shut his eyes and stroked the back of her head, lovingly, "It's alright now, Akahana. Don't cry." Takashi felt relieved when the crying seemed to have finally come to a stop after a few minutes of speaking gently to her. She was no longer trembling in his arms and the quiet whimpers had disappeared. Everything was just fine now._

_Yes, everything was fine. So fine that it was almost too good to be true...far too good. _

_"...Akahana?" Mori loosened his hold on Aka but didn't break the hug at the sudden feeling something was wrong. She had defiantly calmed down but..."Akahana, are you okay?" The tall man asked again. _

_...No response._

_"Akahana." This time, Mori broke the hug so he could look at her but little had the host known that was the very worst possible thing he could have done at that time..._

_...He felt sick. Mori felt extremely, horribly, and violently sick. Mori's eyes widened once more as he felt his jaw drop to the ground. He stared at Akahana in horror and then looked to his hands that now seemed to have some sort of warm liquid on them. Whatever the liquid on Mori's hands was, it was red. Red...it reeked of a familiar smell Mori had smelt once before. He rarely ever smelt such an odor but Mori could defiantly identify what it was, easily. Blood. His hands were covered in it. Looking down, Mori then noticed that his entire front was covered in it as well. However, the blood on himself was not what horrified him to the point of wishing to throw up everything he had eaten that day. Mori looked up once again,_

_"Ah..." was all that came out of his mouth. The sight in front of him was too much for him to bare. Akahana still stood there before him but the same liquid that covered Mori's hands and front, was soaked all over her body. Her face was pale...no wait, pale would be an understatement. It was more like pure white. Her eyes that were once a beautiful crystal-clear blue color were now grey and lifeless._

_...No. Takashi couldn't bare to look at her anymore._

_Without mumbling another word, Mori turned to run away when out of the corner of his eye, a familiar face suddenly appeared. The host froze dead in his tracks, slowly looking towards the man now standing across from him,_

_"...You-"_

_"I told you it would happen, didn't I?" The mysterious figure smirked as he focused his blood red eyes on the Morinozuka. Mori recognized those eyes...it was Ai._

_"What are you doing here...?" Mori clenched a fist as tight as he could, suppressing the overwhelming anger that threatened to erupt from within him at the sight of the detestable man. However, the tall teen's reaction only seemed to tickle Ai pink,_

_A small smile spread over Ai's face, "I told you before...remember?" Ai pointed to the place Akahana stood, her body all bloodied up and beaten, "No matter what you do or how hard you try...in the end, she's going to die." _

_Mori followed Ai's finger with his eyes and felt sick once more. What's worst is that now, Takashi could feel his body begin to violently shake with a feeling of extreme terror. Ai's smirk faded into an even bigger smile as he walked right up behind Mori and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man stood on his toes to whisper in Takashi's ear,_

_"...She's going to leave you all alone."_

_"...She won't."_

_"Oh, but she will. Although, it's not as if it will be her choice to die..."_

_Mori looked over to Ai with a questionable look, "What do you mean?" _

_"Have you already forgotten? I've said it how many times now...in the end, she'll die." _

_...Takashi was growing very tired of those words. Was that all Ai knew how to say? He and the other hosts had saved her from death before. Even if something were to happen, he would save her, "She isn't going to die. Enough of that shtick already."_

_Ai let out a dark chuckle before squeezing Mori's shoulder tight, "If you say so...but, you know..." Ai looked up with an insane expression, "You're the last person I ever expected who would be the one who killed her in the end..."_

_Mori felt his heart stop as the surroundings around Ai and him changed completely in a matter of seconds. Now the two of them stood in a street with millions of people everywhere, panicking and screaming about something or rather. Mori didn't recognize this street. It wasn't one of Japan's, he knew that. Where were they...? _

_"Where..." But before Mori could get the question out, time suddenly froze around him and all the people who had been running around, screaming in horror stopped in their tracks._

_ And then, with a flash of light, Mori suddenly stood in front of something lying on the ground. The Morinozuka covered his mouth, trying to stop his lunch from coming back up right then. There was a strong smell of blood again...only worst then before. So bad that it made his stomach do summer-salts. Just the smell of whatever was on the ground at his feet made Mori afraid to look downwards. Although the man didn't have to look down to see that blood was all over the street. No, not just the street. It was everywhere...Mori was nearly positive now. The thing at his feet was most likely someone's dead body. At that moment, Ai appeared behind him and forced Takashi with his hand to look down,_

_"AH...!" Mori screamed, staring at the bloody corpse on the ground. It wasn't long before tears spilled from his eyes and Mori fell to his knees, petrified, "A-AKAHANA...!" crying now, Mori picked up Akahana's body and hugged it to his chest as he sobbed on and on._

_"Hmph." Takashi shot a glare back at the smiling Ai, "I warned you, Takashi Morinozuka. No matter what..."_

_"...shut up..."_

_"She's going..."_

_"Shut up..."_

_"In the end..."_

_"Shut up...!"  
><em>

_"to be killed by you"_

_"SHUT U-" Takashi jumped up to yell but stopped when he suddenly sensed the presence of six other people behind him. Mori turned to look at them when a sudden burst of relief came over him, "Mitsukuni...and the others..."_

_Hunny, Tamaki, Kyouya, the twins, and Haruhi didn't speak or move. The six of them just stood before their friend, their faces hidden by their bangs. Mori stood up carefully, a small smile coming across his tear-stained face. However, the smile immediately dropped when his friends looked at him...each of them wore a hateful, murderous glare on their pale-colored faces._

_Takashi stared at his friends in confusion, "...?" Hunny stepped forward in anger, glaring his cousin right in the eyes,_

_ "Takashi...HOW COULD YOU?" Hunny shouted, tears streaming down his face. _

_"Wha...?" Mori looked to the others who had the same expression as Hunny._

_Now the twins stepped up, "...We thought you loved her, Mori-senpai!" _

_"This is most unexpected...I can't believe you did such a thing, Mori-senpai." Kyouya spoke, looking away as he adjusted his glasses. Tamaki soon descended from behind Kyouya, his head hanging low, _

_"I can't believe it either...I thought you were our friend, Mori-senpai...Poor Akahana...What did she do to deserve any of this?" Mori's expression saddened at the host king's words,_

_"Tamaki, I..."_

_And finally, Haruhi moved towards Mori, her face still hidden by her bangs, "...Senpai...you murderer. Akahana trusted you...she...she LOVED you. And you killed her!" Haruhi looked up, tears of anger flying out of her dark eyes. She screamed one last time, "YOU BASTARD!" _

_Before Mori could even defend himself, the hosts continued to spew cold-hearted insults and accusations at him. Takashi looked away as the others voices rose. However, it was no use. The hosts followed in front of him, as he backed away in fear. Ai stood at the side, laughing and enjoying every minute of the Morinozuka's expense._

_'Why is this happening...?' Mori could feel his heart about to give out as he stared hopelessly at his friends walking towards him in fury, 'I don't understand...Why do they think I killed Akahana?' Mori jumped at suddenly backing into a wall that had suddenly appeared. _

_The hosts disappeared and the surroundings faded back to darkness. Now it was just Ai and him,_

_"No matter what you do, she's going to die. That's all there is to it." Ai mumbled, turning to walk away, "Don't expect a happy reunion with her like the one you dreamt earlier. No, when you see her again...well, lets just say it'll be the worst possible way for you to reunite with her. And even after you find her again..." Ai turned back around to smirk at Mori, "You two won't have much time together...before it's all over." _

_'Over...?' But before Mori could ask Ai anything, he disappeared and everything turned to light,_

* * *

><p>"Takashi? Takashi, wake up." Hunny shook his cousin hard, calling out his name. After five minutes, Mori finally opened his eyes,<p>

"Hmm...Mitsukuni?" Mori asked, yawning quietly, "What happened...?"

"You fell asleep. You were out for about ten hours. You must have been really tired..." Hunny smiled sadly at his cousin as he patted him on the head, "Did you have a nightmare of some kind? When you were sleeping, you started to cry a little...I got scared so I woke you up. Are you okay, Takashi?"

Mori stared at Hunny for a moment. Everything he had just been through...it was all a dream. 'Thank God' were the only words Mori could think.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mori yawned again as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, "How much longer..."

_"Ladies and Gentleman, we have arrived." _

"!" Mori looked up at suddenly hearing the voice of the pilot come over the speakers,

_"We have arrived in America. We are landing now..."_

"Yay! Takashi, we're here! That was fast, huh?"

Mori didn't look at Hunny but instead sat back in his seat and swallowed a giant lump that had formed in his throat. He really did feel sick now...just like in his nightmare.

Mori's eyes went wide. His nightmare...

_**"Don't expect a happy reunion with her like the one you dreamt earlier. No, when you see her again...well, lets just say it'll be the worst possible way for you to reunite with her. And even after you find her again...****You two won't have much time together...before it's all over.**_**_"_**

"...MMPH!" Takashi quickly covered his mouth with a hand before jumping up from his seat and running straight towards the airplanes bathroom. As Mori ran, he could hear Hunny and the teachers voice calling his name. Reaching the bathroom, Mori slammed the door behind him and leaned over the toilet as everything he had eaten the day before came up all at once.

That nightmare...was even worst then the one he had had a few months ago before the Ouran festival. However, just like before, the worst part of the nightmare stuck in his head and played like a broken record, over and over. As if it were mocking and torturing him at the same time...

_**"You're the last person I ever expected who would be the one who killed her in the end..."**_

"...MMM...MMPHM!" Mori continued to threw up violently as he relived the whole dream over again. Seeing Akahana again, her body all beaten and bloodied, the hosts calling him names and accusing him of killing her...Ai telling him their reunion would be horrible. The whole nightmare made Mori wish he had never decided to come on this trip in the first place.

*knock knock!*

Mori looked up from the toilet only to hear someones voice come from the other side of the door,

"Takashi, are you o-okay?"

It was Hunny. He sounded scared. He was most likely worried. Come to think of it, Mori had never gotten so sick in front of Hunny before. No wonder he had chased after him.

"It's alright, Mitsukuni...I'll be out in a minute...Go ahead without me." Takashi managed to get out before he was throwing up again. Hunny simply mumbled 'ok' before walking away in concern.

A few more minutes passed and it was finally over. Mori panted for a few seconds then stood up and flushed. Now, there was nothing left in Mori to throw up. However, that nightmare still would not leave his mind alone.

**_ "...Senpai...you murderer. Akahana trusted you...she...she LOVED you. And you killed her!"_**

"...Ngh." Mori covered his eyes with a hand before sitting back on the floor in anxiety. "What the hell was the point of having such a dream?" Mori took his hand away from his face and looked at his sweaty palm. He bit his lip hard...

_"Are you trying to tell me...that I can't see her ever again?"_

Mori got up from the bathroom floor, opened the door, and made his way after his classmates as he exited out of the plane into a new, unexplored country for the first time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: I'm so sorry if that chapter made no sense. I think there were a few things in there that may have not made sense. Like the flight time from Japan to America...Mori was asleep for the entire trip...and somehow they made it from Japan to America within ten hours. Which is like impossible I think. So Ouran must have a fast plane XDDD; Sorry. I hope people liked it though.<em>**

**_Hmm, I wonder why Mori dreamt the hosts and Ai calling him a murderer? Foreshadowing perhaps? I don't know so don't look at me lol/ Oh, and BTW, at the end when Mori thought "Are you trying to tell me..." by 'you' he meant God. Just wanted to clear that up.  
><em>**

**_Oh and like I said before, I pulled a D gray man on you guys in this chapter. The part where the hosts appear in Mori's dream and verbally attack him. That happened in the anime/manga D gray man where a character was in a dream world and his friends and loved one attacked him and turned on him. I thought the idea was so cool that I used it. _**

**_Next chapter will be about Hunny and Mori's first few days in America! Stay tuned :D Thank you to all my lovely readers out there. I love you all!  
><em>**


	20. Reunited once more

_**_**Hi again! Yet another chapter is here. Sorry it took so long but voila~  
><strong>_**_

_**_**OH and I think its time I told everyone who reads this fic that if it weren't for all you guys that read my fanfic, I would have given up on this fanfic long, long ago. So I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and Akahana is very grateful too. Its thanks to you all that this fic is still going and I will give my readers what they wish by the end of this fic. I love you all :)**_ I will assure all my adoring readers though that this fic WILL END HAPPILY. I had planned that from the start. So bare with me guys. Only a few more chapters to go and this fic will be as good as done *crying happy tears*. **_

_***EDIT* I had posted this chapter once before but since no one liked it, I deleted it and made it happier.  
><strong>_

_**Next chapter at 185 reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran and its characters arn't mine. They belong to Bisco Hatori . Akahana is mine.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 20:Reunited once more ****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wow...so this is America,huh?" Hunny looked up at the clear blue sky that cast itself over the new country he and his fellow peers had just came to.<p>

Today was the day after the Ouran students had come to the new country but they hadn't explored anything due to the fact they were all tired. Today was technically day one of their field trip. The students would be visiting two states in America. Their first stop: New York. Bustling with city folk and tall sky scrapers surrounding all of them, this state was almost too much for the students to take in. Well, the ones who were easily amused anyways.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan. You all have one hour to explore the streets but don't go too far. The classes will meet up on the Big Apple afterwards and we'll go from there. Limit your spending to a minimum. Also, if any problems come up, contact your friends or me via cell phone. That's all." After listening to the teachers lecture, the students scattered about the streets of New York city.

The people that were usually together stayed with each other and explored the stores. Some went off on their own. And then there was Mori and Hunny. The two hosts walked down a long street alone, in complete silence. They had not spoken much to one another since the day before. After Mori had gotten sick, he had followed Hunny into their hotel room and mumbled a 'Goodnight' before going to bed. The next day, Hunny felt too awkward to say anything. Since the boy-lolita didn't know what was eating at his cousin, he couldn't cheer him up. Obviously the thing that bothered Mori was his nightmare he had had but Hunny wasn't sure how to ask about it...or if he SHOULD ask about it even. For now, the Haninozuka kept quiet, walking aside his mute cousin.

**_"Takashi...HOW COULD YOU?" _**

...First Hunny.

**__"...We thought you loved her, Mori-senpai!" __**

_Then the twins..._

**__"This is most unexpected...I can't believe you did such a thing, Mori-senpai." __**

_Next Kyouya,  
><em>

**__"I can't believe it either...I thought you were our friend, Mori-senpai...Poor Akahana...What did she do to deserve any of this?"__**

_Tamaki..._

**__"...Senpai...you murderer. Akahana trusted you...she...she LOVED you. And you killed her!"__**

_And finally Haruhi._

The nightmare Mori-senpai had had the day before still haunted his mind. From when he had gotten sick on the plane to when he got up that morning. Over and over, all's Mori heard were the false accusations from his friends that had been made, and despite knowing his friends would never say those horrible things to him, his friends turning on him seemed more like realty than a dream. It was obvious to Mori that the dream was a sign of some sort. Perhaps a warning. This thought zombified the man, so to speak. Well, at least to Hunny and the other classmates, Mori seemed to be a zombie ever since the previous day.

Seeing Akahana's dead body lying on the ground in front of him. Her father appearing in his nightmare and telling him things like "She's going to die no matter what you do," and "You'll be the one to kill her". His friends turning against him...even Mitsukuni. Maybe it was better Mori never reunited with her. If he did, what would happen? Would his dream become a realty somehow? Could he really end up...

'...No.' Mori shook the bad thought away from his head, shutting his eyes tight. He wouldn't let himself be consumed by such nonsense any longer.

...There was no way he would end up killing her. And there was no way she would die anyways. Her father couldn't hurt her anymore. And now that she was in a new country all by herself, perhaps she could finally live a happy, peaceful life like she always wanted. The stoic man had to shake the horrible thoughts from his mind...Maybe if Mori just forgot about her, the bad thoughts would go away. Yes...all's he had to do was just stop thinking about her. No, not just stop thinking about her. Mori knew what he had to really do,

_'...I'll forget about her all together.'_

A picture of Akahana smiling flashed in Takashi's mind,

"...I'll forget ever meeting her...then everything will go back to normal."

"Huh? What'd you say Takashi?" Hunny looked over to Mori in question. Mori mentally kicked himself when he realized he had just thought aloud,

"Never mind, Mitsukuni. C'mon, lets go." Mori mumbled, trotting ahead of his cousin at full speed. Hunny faked a smile and responded "ok" but his smile quickly fell to a frown,

"...you'll...'forget' about her...?" The boy whispered quietly so only he could hear but sadly followed after Mori down the street.

_**-Timeskip: A few hours later, with the entire third year class-**_

After a long day of exploring the streets of New york, the third year class of Ouran academy decided to spend their afternoon and evening in one of the most historical parts of New York city: Alphabet City. This city was full of wonderful things that the students could learn about; and almost every student seemed to be totally absorbed in it's culture. Well, ALMOST everybody...

Standing a few feet away, behind their classmates were Hunny and Mori. They weren't really interested in the city and they weren't as ecstatic as their fellow peers anyways. However, it was certainly unusual for Hunny to not partake in something everyone else was doing. This worried some of the girls that were regular guests to the host club. When they had asked the two hosts what was wrong, Hunny faked a smile and spoke for both himself and Takashi, simply saying that they were tired and would check out the city "another time". Feeling they shouldn't pry any longer, the girls simply nodded and made their way away from the two men, leaving them by themselves, standing there in front of a sky scraper.

It was four o'clock now and time wasn't flying by fast enough. Honestly, Hunny just wanted this field trip to be over. He couldn't even talk to his cousin now after he had overheard him saying how he'd forget about Akahana. And things had only seemed to grow more awkward between the Morinozuka and Haninozuka as time wore on,

"Um...T-Takashi?"

"...What?"

Hunny bit his lip at feeling the tenseness of the air again, "Um...well...it's boring just standing here so...maybe we should..."

Mori didn't look down at Hunny once. Not even when he went to respond to him, "...should...?"

Hunny grasped his bunny tightly, "Um..." The seventeen-year old eyes suddenly wondered over to what seemed to be a stand of some kind.

There was a sign that read _"Fortune-teller. Only $5.00"_

'Fortune-teller...?' Hunny thought for a moment, and then looked up at Takashi. His face was drained of all its color, bags hung under his eyes, and all the life that had once been in his eyes was gone now. Perhaps it was because he was trying to forget about the woman he loved...and then, it hit Hunny.

"T...Takashi! Lets go over there and get our fortunes read!" Hunny shouted excitedly, grabbing the taller man's arm as hard as he could. Before Mori even had a chance to reply, he was dragged over to the stand by his cousin at full speed, "Hi! We'd like our fortunes read, please!"

The lady sitting across from the hosts at the stand flashed a sweet smile, "Alright. That will be $5 each. I'll read the tall one's first," The woman replied, pointing to Mori.

Takashi said nor did anything but look half-dead at the woman.

"Take a seat." She said, pushing over a chair. Mori sat while Hunny handed the woman the money. The woman's blue eyes locked onto Mori's grey ones.

Her eyes...they reminded Mori of Akahana's. They were the exact shape...the exact color. However, even though the fortune-tellers eyes were the same as Akahana's, to Mori, they were still not as beautiful as Aka's were.

"Alright young man, give me your hand and I will read your fortune."

Mori said nothing and gave the woman his hand. A few minutes of complete silence past before the woman gave Mori his hand back and looked at him, sadly,

"...You are feeling a great deal of pain right now. It seems you are trying to forget someone that is precious to you. But..." The woman reached down under the table and pulled out a crystal ball, "I think there is something you should be aware of before you decide to forget about that precious someone completely..."

Mori blinked and did nothing but stare blankly at the woman.

The fortune-teller looked into her crystal ball for a moment or two and then looked back up, "You will soon have an encounter with the very person you are trying so very hard to forget,"

"...!" Takashi's eyes immediately went wide with shock and his blank expression dropped off his face. The woman went on,

"And when you do encounter her...if you brush her off and let her go, as you had planned, you will never see this person again. That is what the crystal ball is telling me..."

"..." Before anything else could be said, Takashi stood up quickly, tears flying out of his eyes. The man turned away, and began to walk off. Now there was just Hunny and the fortune teller, sitting in complete and awkward silence.

"...Tama-chan, how did you get here?" Hunny asked, suspiciously looking at who was said to be the fortune-teller.

"GYAAA!" The 'woman' stood up as fast as she could but tripped on the leg of the chair and fell forward causing a wig to go flying through the air. And just as Hunny thought...that fortune-teller woman was none other then Tamaki.

"...The rest of you...come on out." Hunny mumbled, not turning his head at all.

Behind the sky scrapers surrounding him, the other members of the host club stepped out of the shadows in their cosplay. The twins were dressed as construction workers, Haruhi and Kyouya were suppose to be a married couple, and Tamaki had posed as a fortune-teller. Hunny smiled sadly and turned to his friends,

"You guys followed us here using Kyo-chan's family plane, right? Because you were concerned about Taka and I?"

Since they had already been found out, there was no point in hiding it any longer. The twins stepped forward, simply saying, "Yeah. We were." The Hitachiin's looked over to where Mori was now standing by a water fountain alone, his back facing them,

"But it was more Mori-senpai we were the most worried about...We could tell he was probably the one hurting the most out of all of us..."Hikaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"However, it was the boss's own idea to pose as a dumb fortune-teller. If Mori-senpai really believed what Boss said was true, he must really be depressed." Kaoru crossed his arms, and looked to the ground.

After he had picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off, Tamaki bopped both the twins over the head and got into his usual dramatic pose, "What I said IS true! I could just tell by Mori-senpai's expression (and by stalking after the two hosts for most of the trip) that he had planned to try and forget his feelings for Akahana! He thinks that will make him feel better- HOWEVER!"

The volume rise in Tamaki's voice caused the other hosts to jump in fear. The blonde paused for a moment before continuing on, "That is not what Mori-senpai should be doing. By 'trying to forget her', he is doing nothing but running away! I mean, does he really think by doing such a thing, all the pain will just go away? Is that not what Akahana had been doing her entire life when it came to her father?"

"...!" The hosts looked to their king in surprise. Tamaki only went on with his lecture as he continued to pose dramatically while doing so,

"Mori-senpai is acting unusually coward-like. I thought that if I posed as a fortune-teller and told him the fact of the matter, then perhaps he would come to his senses. After all, there is a chance Mori will encounter Aka on this trip, gentlemen."

Hunny could feel his eyes widen a fraction at the host kings words, "...What are you talking about, Tama-chan?"

* * *

><p>A ways away, Mori walked down a street that was bustling with people all over. The host hung his head down, not really paying any attention to where he was going,<p>

_** "You will soon have an encounter with the very person you are trying so very hard to forget,"**_

Takashi could feel his feet come to a clean stop at hearing those words play over in his head,

_**"...And when you do encounter her, if you brush her off and let her go, as you had planned, you will never see this person again."**_

Mori lifted his head up. It wasn't long before tears were threatening to spill from his eyes again, "Aka..."

-BUMP!-

Mori looked down to the figure that had suddenly bumped into him, "...?"

The person standing before Mori looked up in a panic, "I'm so sorry; I wasn't really paying any attention and I-" Said person took a step backwards from the Ouran host, "Wait...you..."

Takashi stared at the person for a moment before the tears spilled from his eyes down his cheeks, "...You're..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Back with Hunny and the others-<strong>

"Wait...you mean to tell us that you and Kyouya-senpai found out the very place Akahana had moved to is HERE? In New York?" screamed Kaoru at the top of his lungs, angerly at Tamaki who wore a calm exterior despite what he had just said,

"When did you find this out, boss? Better yet, why didn't you tell us this before we came here and disguised ourselves in that ridiculous cosplay?" Hikaru could feel his blood pressure rising faster and faster as he continued to think about what their king had just told them.

Before the hosts had followed after their two friends to New York, Kyouya had researched the possibilities of Akahana's whereabouts. By some miracle, the demon lord was able to discover where Akahana had been since her flight into America and was now under the impression that the girl was living in New york. Tamaki, who had apparently known about all this, hadn't breathed a word of what Kyouya had told him. At least, not until now.

"...Aka-chan...is here...?" Hunny asked with a shaky voice as he looked up to Tamaki with a tear-stained face. The king smiled and patted the boy-lolita's head,

"Oui, mon ami. She is. Although, we aren't exactly sure WHERE in New York she is. But we do know she's here."

The twins, Haruhi, and Hunny all stared blankly at their melodramatic moron of a friend,

"Wait...so you tell Mori-senpai he has a chance of encountering her because Kyouya found out Akahana is living somewhere in New York..." Hikaru started,

"But you didn't even know WHERE in New York she's living at?" Kaoru finished, exchanged a look of annoyance with his brother.

Tamaki smiled idiotically, tilting his head, "Well-"

And before the king could finish, he was bopped over the head by the twins and Haruhi.

"You idiot! How could you get Mori-senpai's hopes up like that? Tamaki-senpai, do you even KNOW how Mori-senpai feels right now? You claim to but I don't think you do!' Haruhi clenched a fist as hard as she could, suppressing the urge to hit the blonde yet again.

"We agree with Haruhi! Do you really think this is some storybook fairy tail where the prince is going to find his princess like magic? Wake up and face realty, boss!"

Before Tamaki could defend himself, the twins and Haruhi continued to shout and pound him as hard as they could. Meanwhile, Hunny and Kyouya stood on the sidelines, watching.

"Kyo-chan, what do you think...?"

Kyouya looked down to Hunny with raised brows, "Hm?"

"...Do you think Takashi will be able to reunite with Aka-chan...?" Hunny looked straight ahead at nothing, "What do you believe, Kyo-chan...?"

It was silent for a moment before Kyouya felt right to answer. The megane simply faked a smile and looked straight ahead as well, "I don't know, Hunny-senpai...I don't know."

* * *

><p>Mori and the person before him stared at each for what seemed like hours. And then, the girl finally spoke,<p>

"Takashi-kun..." Tears began to stream down the girl's cheeks. Then a bit of wind blew across the town, blowing the girl's hat off so that Mori could get a good glimpse of her face now.

That voice. Those eyes and hair. And that face. Mori was positive about it now. Standing before him was indeed who had thought it was: Akahana.

Akahana still looked the same. Same long, red hair. Same gorgeous crystal blue eyes. She wore a golden dress with a sun hat and formal shoes. Just looking at her took Mori's breath away.

Mori-senpai slowly began to reach a hand up to stroke his love's cheek,"Akahana..." An overwhelming feeling of happiness was taking over him now. He was so thrilled to see her, "I missed you..."was all he could say before he reached out to pull her into a hug.

Just like in his dream, they were reunited. And just like in his dream, Mori felt the happiest he had ever felt in his lifetime. Yes...everything was going perfectly.

"T-Takashi-kun..." Akahana mumbled in an embarrassed tone as Mori held onto her as hard as he could.

_'Just like my dream...and just like that fortune-teller_ _said...Akahana_.' A warm smile was painted across Mori's face now. He wanted to hold her forever and ever so she could never escape from him again,

"Akahana," Mori broke the embrace so he could look into her eyes again, "Are you o-" but before the man could finish, Akahana slapped his hands away from her and took a few steps backwards. Taken by surprise by the girl's actions, Mori unthinkingly reached out to hug her again.

...Akahana didn't hesitate. The red haired beauty shoved Mori as hard as she could, then turned, and rushed off down the street, soon disappearing into the millions of people walking around New York. Mori simply stood there frozen with shock. She was out of his reach once again. When he thought of that fact, his heart ached with agony.

Takashi lowered his head, shoved both hands back into his pockets, and turned to walk down the street opposite Akahana had ran. As Mori walked, he heard the high-pitched voice of Hunny approaching,

"Takashi! Hey Takashi;Guess what?" Hunny cried excitedly as he ran up to his cousin, "Kyo-chan and the others are here in New york! They found out that Aka-chan is living in this part of N.Y.! Isn't that wonderful?" Hunny continued to jump up and down happily as the others came up from behind him to greet Mori with a smile.

...Mori didn't lift his head up once. Not to even return the greeting from each of his friends. Hunny stopped jumping up and down,

"Takashi...?" Hunny's smile dropped into a frown as he noticed the lifelessness in his cousin's eyes, "Takashi...? What happened? Are you-"

"I saw Akahana..."

"!" The others looked at their friend in shock.

"What? When, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked with a worried tone in her voice,

"...A few minutes ago...I saw her but...

The twins exchanged looks before looking back to their friend, "...but...?"

"But she didn't want to see me." Mori said nothing more and stormed off down the street as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I started a new semester at school and have more projects to do then before. So after this chapter, they're about 7 more chapters and then this fic will be over. Thank you all for reading up to this point. It makes me really happy ^^<em>**


	21. My decision

_**New chapter posted thanks to popular demand XD. Please review and let me know what you think :D (Lol I know I said I'd post the new chappy at 185 reviews, but I couldn't wait XDD)  
><strong>_

_**Next chapter at 195 reviews (I'm trying to go for over 200 reviews before the end of this fic~)  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran and its characters aren't mine. They belong to Bisco Hatori . Akahana is mine.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 21: My decision ****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"I saw Akahana but...she didn't want to see me." <em>

That was what Takashi Morinozuka had told his friends before storming off to the hotel the third years would be staying at for their field trip. He said that but...Mori wasn't even sure he, himself, knew what he meant. He was still utterly confused and depressed by what had happened. He saw Akahana in the streets, hugged her, but in the end she ran away from him. Was it really because she didn't want to see him? Or was it something else...? Either way, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

"Takashi...?" a little voice came following the sound of a door opening and then closing.

Mori didn't look up. He didn't have to. He already knew who it was after all,

"Takashi...tell me what happened." Mori looked over to see who he had suspected...Hunny; who jumped up on the bed beside him.

Sitting up, Mori let out an unusual sigh and covered his eyes with a hand, "...Where are the others?"

Hunny blinked for a moment before he realized what his cousin meant, "Oh, you mean Haru-chan and the others? They're staying at a different hotel. Never mind that, Takashi..." The small build teen placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "What exactly happened when you saw Aka-chan earlier?"

Mori let out another sigh, figuring there was no point in hiding it any longer. With that decision, the Morinozuka began telling Hunny how he bumped into Akahana in the street. How he was so happy to see her that he unthinkingly hugged her for five minutes straight. And finally, how she pushed him away and ran off before he could say anything else to her.

'...when I say it all at once, it really sounds pathetic' Mori thought to himself as he lied back on the bed. Then he opened his lips to mumbled something as quietly as he could, "...Maybe it would be best if I just forgot her...if she doesn't want to see me then..."

There was a short pause after Mori told his story before Hunny mumbled even a word about it. But what Hunny said next made Mori think,

"I know I've asked this before but...how much do you love Akahana, Takashi?" Hunny turned to look straight at Mori with the most serious expression he could manage.

Mori's eyes widened a fraction, "Mitsukuni, you-"

Before Mori could finish, Hunny spoke up, "HOW MUCH, TAKASHI? Stop stalling and tell me."

Surprised by Hunny's unusual serious demeanor, it was clear to Mori that his cousin meant business. Mori took a deep breath,

"Very much."

"...Really?"

"Yes...I love Akahana more than I have ever loved another."

Hunny's expression darkened, "...I don't believe you."

Takashi's eyes went wide, "What?"

Hunny repeated it again, "I don't believe you, Takashi. You're a liar."

The Morinozuka could feel his blood pressure rising now because of the words coming from his cousin's mouth, "What are you talking about, Mitsukuni? How could you say I'm lying-"

Hunny jumped off the bed, turned, and shot a glare at his friend, "YOU LIE, TAKASHI! JUST AS I SAID!" The boy lolita pointed a finger at the taller man, "You don't love Akahana! You don't love her in the slightest! So stop lying!"

Mori bit his lip hard as rage continued to build up inside him. Now it was his turn to jump up from the bed and shoot a glare,

"Mitsukuni, that's enough. I don't know what you're trying to pull but-"

Again, the host was cut off by the unusually infuriated Hunny,

"If you love her so much, like you SAY you do, then why are you trying to forget her?"

...Mori immediately froze where he stood. Hunny went on,

"You claim you love her SOOOO much! But if you really did, you'd quit torturing yourself AND her and stop running away! You can't love her that much! Otherwise you wouldn't say such things like 'I'll forget her' so easily!"

"...ngh..." Mori clenched one of his hands into a fist as his body began to tremble.

What his cousin was saying was right. If he loved her so much...then why was he trying to run away instead of picking up the pieces and trying to do something about the situation at hand? Why was he being so unusually coward-like? Thinking about his current behavior made Mori sick to his stomach.

"...See Takashi?"

Mori looked up in confusion to see Hunny at his side, smiling now,

"You don't really want to forget Akahana, do you? I know you don't. It was obvious from how you reacted just now."

Tears began to form in the Morinozuka's eyes again. Hunny chuckled nervously, took hold of his friend's wrist, and led him over to the bed again,

"Even if Aka-chan doesn't want to see you right now, I don't think forgetting her is going to help anything, Takashi. After all, you DO love her a lot, right? And you know she loves you. She said so in that letter. What will forgetting about her accomplish anyways? It won't make either of you happy," Hunny smiled warmly and looked straight ahead, " So stop trying to erase those memories of her already. If you really love her, then go find her and get a straight answer whether she wants to see you or not. And even if she doesn't, then they're still a lot better things you could be doing to make you both happy in the end."

...Hunny was right. There WERE a lot better things Takashi Morinzuka could be doing about Akahana. And he knew two things for sure: He loved her and she loved him. There was so much evidence to prove it, he didn't even need to think about it. This talk with his cousin was just what Takashi needed to get back on his feet,

"Thank you, Mitsukuni." Takashi smiled and stood up, "I think I see what you were doing earlier...you made me realize something important. And because of that, I've decided something."

Hunny knew what Mori was going to say but asked anyways, "What's that, Takashi?"

"I'm going to go find Akahana. And then I'm going to bring her back to Japan with us." Takashi's smile grew as he made his way to the door to leave. He grasped the door knob and turned it but stopped to say one more thing, "Thanks again, Mitsukuni. I don't think I would have come to this conclusion if it weren't for you."

Tears formed in Hunny's eyes for a moment. The boy lolita smiled and waved, "Good luck finding Aka-chan, Takashi."

Mori gave a thumbs up and walked out the door to go in search of the woman he loved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors comments: I stayed home sick from school today so I decided to write the next chapter. Its rather short but I like the drama in it. Hopefully no one got confused by the Hunny-Mori "fight" thing. It wasn't really a fight, just Hunny trying to make a point. Idk how many figured that out. Anyways, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Next one will be longer. <em>**

**_Go Mori; Find Akahana and drag her back to Japan with you! :3_**


	22. Because I love you

_**Here we go. The moment we've all been waiting for...Will Mori be able to find Aka-chan? Or has she disappeared forever? Read on and find out.**_

_**To be honest, I think this chapter is the most crazy, dramatic, and romantic chapter out of all the others that I wrote in this fic. The scene at the end in this was my first time writing such a scene like that. Hope I didn't do too bad.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran and its characters aren't mine. They belong to Bisco Hatori . Akahana is mine.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 22: Because I love you**_

* * *

><p><em>'He's here...Takashi-kun is here...in America. But why...? Why in the world is he here? How could he be...' <em>

Millions of thoughts were running through Akahana's mind right now, at an incredibly fast pace. She had just been walking down a random street when she bumped into someone by accident. And by sheer coincidence, that person she bumped into was none other then Takashi Morinozuka. They had stared at each other for a moment or two...and then he hugged her. Full blown HUGGED her. And they stayed like that for at least five minutes. Thinking back on that made Akahana's heart palpitate.

There was one thing Akahana deeply regretted though...she had ran away. Just like so many times before, she had run away like a crying little kid. She was so shocked by suddenly seeing Mori there that her feet took her away in the opposite direction. And no matter how hard she wanted to try, Akahana couldn't get her feet to stop. She kept running and running...until she finally reached a bride overlooking a large, wide river that must have went on for miles. It was night time now and all's Akahana could think of to do was walk slowly along the bridge, thinking back on that moment earlier on,

_'I'm such an idiot...I ran away...I can't believe how rude I was...I-' _Akahana froze in her tracks to look over the edge of the bridge, down at the beautiful river that reflected the star-filled night-time sky. Akahana couldn't help but smile at the beauty below her.

"Wow...I never saw anything like this when I lived in Japan..." Akahana sighed and continued to stare at the river for what seemed like hours. It was as if the river was hypnotizing her some how...and she didn't mind that.

Akahana stared at the river a little while longer before she turned to walk further down the street when, all of a sudden, a figure appeared before her. The girl's eyes widened in horror at who she saw standing opposite of her...Ai.

"F-Father...?" Akahana felt tears form in her eyes as she took a step backwards. The man said nothing but continued to stare at his daughter with a blank expression. Looking at her father now reminded of how she had told him off in the court room a month ago...yes. She was stronger now. She wouldn't be broken by him anymore.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Akahana asked in an angry tone.

A smirk crept up the man's face and then, just like magic, he disappeared. Akahana blinked, puzzled by what just happened.

_'...Am I seeing things...?' _

The girl thought for a moment, then shook her head and shrugged it off. As she went to go back down the way she came, her father appeared before her again. The red-haired beauty let out a scream and then her expression grew angry,

"What's going on? What are you doing here, father? Answer me!"

The man standing before Akahana laughed and shook his head in disappointment. Finally, he spoke, "God, girl, You really must be losing it if you begin to see people that aren't really there."

Aka's pupils grew small as wind suddenly blew across New York as hard as it ever had. And just like that, Ai was gone yet again. Akahana bit her lip, turned away, and held her head in horror,

"What's happening to me...?"

"You know, that river down there is awful pretty."

Akahana jumped at the sudden sound of a voice and looked up. There her father was again. The girl felt as if she wanted to run up to the man and strangle him,

"STOP DOING THAT! WHY ARE YOU HERE? ANSWER ME!"

Ai let out a laugh and looked from the river to his daughter, "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I'm not really here. You're imagining things, girl."

The man disappeared yet again and then reappeared back behind Akahana. Still confused by what was happening, Aka jumped back in fear,

"W-Why am I imagining you? What's happening to me?" She cried out, running over to the edge of the bridge. Feeling as if she could be sick, Aka leaned over the railing and shut her eyes tight,

_'Stop...stop...! I don't want to think about father right now...! So please, just go away!' _Akahana shut her eyes even tighter when she felt the imaginable hands of her father grasp her shoulders, gently. The man smiled and put his lips to the girl's ear,

"If you want this pain to stop, then you know what you have to do."

The girl's eyes shot open and below her, Akahana could see how far down the river was from the bridge. If she were to fall...it would be enough to kill her for sure. Aka swallowed a giant lump in her throat and shook away the bad thoughts following by hitting herself in the head in an attempt to make the hallucinations of her father disappear. However, no matter how hard Aka hit herself, her father would not disappear. He wouldn't stop talking. If this kept up...Akahana knew she would go insane.

"STOP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M DONE WITH YOU- YOU'RE STILL IN JAPAN, IN JAIL! SO JUST...GO AWAY...! GO AWAY!" Akahana cried as loud as she could as she backed away into the railing of the bridge. The girl's eyes focused on her father that still stood before her with that same creepy smile he always had when she was suffering,

"I won't go away. I told you already a million times...'You will live in this hell until you die'. You didn't believe me but it's true." Ai started towards Aka, his smile growing more insane by the minute, "What's wrong? You look so pale...don't worry, I'm sure your precious "Takashi-kun" will come to save you...just like all those other times, right?"

"?" Akahana grasped her chest with both hands at the sound of her love's name, "Those times..."

Ai rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, "You know, all those times he saved you. Like when he caught you when you jumped off the roof of Ouran academy. And the time he stayed with you the night you had your heart attack. And don't forget when he jumped in front of you and TOOK BULLETS FOR YOU."

"!" Akahana fell backwards in shock, nearly falling off the bridge. The girl lay there, pathetically, crying to herself as the imaginative father abused her mentally over and over again with talk of Takashi Morinozuka and how she had caused so much trouble. For ten minutes, the man continued to spew comments of how horrible a person she was, how much of a waste as a human being she is, and how much of a joke her "love for Mori" was.

"STOP ITTTTT!" Aka screamed, covering her ears as hard as she could. But it was no use. Ai continued on with his cruel remarks. And she could still hear them. It wouldn't stop. Time wouldn't stop. Not ever. The young girl couldn't take much more before she finally snapped. She couldn't bare hearing the comments that made her remember all the times Mori had suffered because of her. And how much trouble the other hosts got in thanks to her recklessness. She couldn't stand to hear her father's horrible voice anymore, whether it was real or not.

No...this hell had to end somehow.

Tears flying out of her eyes, Aka stood up and looked down at the river that must have been at least 100,000 feet from the bridge. The girl's lips twitched with anxiety for a moment before she jumped up onto the side of the bridge (I can't think of the technical term). As Akahana balanced herself on the balcony(?) of the bridge, more wind blew from the North. Ai walked over to the railing and looked up at the girl with joy in his cold eyes,

"Are you going to jump?" Ai rested his cheek into a hand as he sat his elbow on the rail before him. Akahana didn't reply. Ai chuckled to himself, "It'd probably be best if you did. If you jump, you'll die. And if you die, you won't have to hear from me again. Maybe. Then again if you do kill yourself, you'll go to hell. I'm sure I'd met you there soon enough...right?"

...Again, Akahana didn't reply.

Ai sighed, turned, and it seemed as if he would walk away. But he didn't. The man looked up at the sky once more, "You love that Morinozuka guy so damn much, don't you? You're second-guessing jumping, right?" Ai looked back at Aka, "...You probably broke his heart today, running off like you did. You don't deserve to live after that rudeness you showed him..." Ai jumped up and stood beside Aka, letting the wind clash again his skin, "...So jump. End it all...Right now, Akahana."

...The girl's eyes went lifeless and dark. Her face turned a dark, whitish color. The tears stopped pouring from the girl's eyes at that moment. Ai's expression turned murderous as he placed his hands against her back,

"...Jump. You run away...just like you did today. That's all you do. Running away is all you'll ever do because it's all you know. Because you're like this...you will never be happy. You're a horrible person. A heart breaker. A selfish, good-for-nothing excuse for a human being. No one's going to love you after what you've done."

Akahana looked straight down at the river below. It was so far away. How cold the water could be was all she could think of.

Ai said one last thing before he disappeared back into Aka's mind,

"I bet that Morinozuka fellow has already forgotten about you. Same goes for all those other hosts. They live to entertain girls...they do it for FUN. You REALLY think they ever CARED about you? No, they only wanted to keep their reputation of 'making their guests happy'. You have no one in this world. So jump and be free of this world forever." With that, Ai disappeared and this time, for good.

Now Akahana was alone. The girl still stared down at the river below...it was still shining with beauty and peace. By jumping down into it, Akahana could go to Heaven and be with her mom again. That sounded so nice.

_'Father's probably right...come to think of it, Takashi and the others are hosts. They try to make all their guests happy, no matter what. It's what they do for fun. They were probably never serious about helping me. I was never any different than those other girls they entertain. And so what if they lose one guest? It's only one, right? After what I did, I'm sure Takashi nor the others ever want to see me again.' _Akahana began to lean forward, _'This is...for the best.' _Akahana shut her eyes and let herself fall off the edge.

As Akahana fell completely forward, all of a sudden she felt something grab her wrist and pull her back down onto the bridge. The girl stood there, puzzled for a moment, and then looked up. Her face went even whiter then before.

Takashi Morinozuka stood there in front of her. He had stopped her from jumping off the bridge.

Mori stood there for a moment, staring at Akahana with his usual poker face, and then he finally asked, "What were you going to do just now...?"

No response. Akahana looked down in shame, not wanting to answer. Desperate for an answer, the Morinozuka asked once more,

"What were you going to do, Akahana? Were you going to jump?"

Again she didn't answer. But then again, Aka didn't have to. Mori already knew. Letting out a sigh, Mori frowned sadly and reached out a hand to tuck a strand of Akahana's red hair behind her ear. Blushing at the action, Akahana swallowed big and began to shake. The girl began to back away as her eyes went back to their lifeless state,

"Please...leave me alone, Takashi-kun. I...I don't know why you're here but..." The girl looked over the side of the bridge, down at the river, "I'd rather be a-alone...I'm sorry..."

Mori stared at the girl's back for a moment before stepping forward and placing both hands gently on Akahana's trembling shoulders. Putting his lips to her ear, Mori mumbled, "That's impossible, Akahana. I told you once before didn't I? You're never going to be alone again..."

Tears sprung to Aka's crystal eyes and she turned around to get a good look at Takashi. The two stared at one another for a few seconds before Mori took hold of Akahana's wrist and led her over to a bench that happened to be to the side of the bridge. As the two sat down, Mori reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues. Opening the pack, Mori removed one of the tissues inside, turned to Akahana, and began to dry the girl's tear-stained cheeks,

"...I have a few questions I've been meaning to ask you. Why-"

Before the host could finish his sentence, Aka swiped his hand away and cried out, "Why are you here in America?"

Takashi paused for a moment, then handed her the tissue, "Because Ouran academy gave the third years a field trip. Its just by coincidence that Mitsukuni and I are in the same place you moved to."

Blowing her nose lightly, Akahana sniffled a few times and quietly sighed, "Oh...I-I see..."

Mori waited a few seconds before he began to ask his questions again, "As I was saying...well, before I ask you anything else, I want to know the truth. Were you going to jump and if so, why?"

Akahana clenched the tissue in her hands tightly, trying to think up an excuse she could tell him to get Takashi off her back but...no matter how hard she thought, it was pointless. He would see right through the lie anyways. He was Takashi Morinozuka after all. Seeing there was no way out of this, Akahana went to stand up but was quickly yanked back down by the brute strength of Mori's hand. Stunned by the action, Aka looked over to Mori with fear,

"W-What did you do that f-f-fo-"

Mori's eye brows went down in anger, "Answer my question, Akahana. I've been searching all night for you and there's something I really want to say. But before I can, I need to know why you felt the need to jump off that bridge. Why did you try to kill yourself?" Mori's usual deep voice grew a bit higher in pitch as he rose his voice in fury, which was very rare for a guy like him.

It was unbelievable to Akahana. He was really mad at her.

Akahana could feel her body begin to shake more, still feeling a great deal of fear overwhelm her. She had never seen Mori angry before. At least...not to the point of him yelling. This wasn't the Takashi she knew.

"S-Stop Takashi-kun...P-Please, you're scaring m-"

"ANSWER!"

At the same moment of Mori's shouting, a bolt of lightning flashed behind Akahana in a spectacular show. Startled not just by the lightning but Mori's yelling as well, Akahana leaned backward fast. So far that she fell right off the bench to the ground. Now she was covered in mud and dirt and rain began to pour down as hard as it could. Akahana looked off into space, wide-eyed for a minute or two before she hung her head down and let the rain soak her entire body. Mori clenched his knee hard, suppressing the urge to yell out again. Instead, he stood up, leaned down, and placed his jacket around Akahana's wet shoulders. The girl didn't look up or thank him for the action.

Mori frowned hard at how Akahana was acting. She was trying to keep a barrier up between him and herself. That was what infuriated the host to the point of yelling. He didn't understand nor wanted to understand why she was acting the way she was. He just wanted her to look at him and never look away again. He wanted her. And Takashi had decided something; No matter what it took, he would have Akahana by his side when he returned to Japan.

Not even asking permission to do so, Mori picked Aka up bridal style, and began to walk towards an abandoned building. The two sat under the roof but not inside the building itself.

_'Hopefully the rain will stop soon...' _Mori thought, glancing over at Akahana. She hid her face into her knees and kept silent now. To be honest, the host felt a little guilty for raising his voice. But before he could move his lips to apologize, the girl spoke up,

"I saw my father tonight."

"!" Mori shot a look of utter shock over at the girl. Sensing this, Akahana looked up blankly so she could continue,

"He was just a hallucination. The doctor back in Japan had told me I'd have them occasionally due to the fact that I've been abused for so long. Anyways, my father appeared and verbally abused me constantly. After a while, I felt I might go insane if I continued to listen so I decided to jump. But before that...I thought twice about it. And then I wondered if that was the right thing to do. But then I remembered: I can't be with you or the others anymore because of all the trouble I've caused. That's why I left Japan in the first place. I knew all that...and then I came to another realization. Maybe you and the other hosts never truly cared about me. Perhaps I was just another guest for you all to make 'happy'..."

Mori was about to lash out at Aka again, planning to tell her she was wrong and that he and the others did care about her but she continued on,

"But then I thought 'That can't be true because they went to such lengths to get me away from father.' But I still knew that I had caused so much trouble. And I'm not the easiest person to be around. My father wouldn't disappear so I got scared and thought that if I jumped, I could stop the hallucination...and even if I did die, then that was fine. Because there's no where for me to go home to anymore..." Akahana's voice trailed off as she looked straight ahead, a tear rolling down her cheek.

At that moment, the rain stopped. It was clear as could be now. Akahana wiped her eyes and handed Mori back his jacket,

"T-Thank you for your kindness. And I'm sorry for...raising my voice earlier. I'm also...sorry for running away from you earlier today but I was so surprised to see you...I just ran. Plus, I figure it might be better if we don't see each other anymore."

"...Because you cause too much trouble."

Akahana slightly jumped at hearing Mori's voice. Then the girl's expression saddened and another tear fell off her cheek, "Y-Yes..."

For the millionth time that day, Mori let out a sigh. Standing up beside Akahana, Mori put his jacket back on and turned to face Akahana completely. Now it was his turn to speak. Mori reached up, cupped both of Akahana's cheeks and forced her to look straight into his eyes. And with that, he began,

"How could you ever think you caused any trouble for anybody? If it's because we all put ourselves on the line to get you away from your father, that was our choice, not yours. So it wasn't like you were forcing us to do it. We did what we did for you because we all care about you, Akahana. You have never been any kind of burden towards anyone. And if you've ever been told by someone you have been, they're wrong. If you really do want to believe you're a burden, then fine. But if that's the case, that doesn't mean we don't want you around. All of us; Mitsukuni, Me, Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki, Kyouya, and even all the other students want you to come back to Japan."

Akahana's eyes widened at the speech Mori was giving. The girl could feel the blush creeping up her face as he went on,

"You told us once that the host club was your refuge, right? You said you have no home to go back to...but really, Akahana. That isn't true. We all want you to come back to Ouran; Back to Japan, Akahana. Every single one of us miss you. So come home already, Akahana. The only problem you're creating for us now is missing you because you left. And..." Mori took in a deep breath and leaned forward so he could rest his forehead on hers, "...It's breaking my heart when you're not around me."

"...E-EH?" Aka's face instantly turned a brighter shade of red then her hair. Feeling her heart was beginning to race, Akahana tried to break out of Mori's hands so she could look away in embarrassment but Mori's grip was too strong, "T-T-T-TAKASHI-KUN, W-W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

Feeling she was struggling to get free, Mori swallowed big and forced her to look back into his eyes again. His poker face changed to an unusually serious, loving one. The host pulled the girl close to the point that each part of their body were touching the others. And then...Mori leaned down to whisper one little thing,

"I love you, Akahana Siaoki."

And with that, Mori let go of Akahana's face, moved his hands down and wrapped his arms around the girl's tiny waist. Then he pulled her forward and placed his lips to Akahana's as hard as he could.

...Akahana's eyes sparkled with disbelief at the sudden kiss. The two kept their lips locked for a few minutes before Mori finally broke the kiss and pulled Akahana into a hug similar to the one he had shared with her earlier. The girl swallowed hard, still feeling her heart racing at an incredible fast pace.

"...Y-You..." Akahana shut her eyes for a moment then looked up at Mori with a serious face, "You...love me...?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Mori nodded. Aka's eyes softened and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. And before the girl knew it, she was crying again. But...for once in her life, they weren't tears of anger or sadness or any other bitter emotion. No, these tears were tears of...

"I-I don't understand...W-Why would a wonderful person like you...lo-love someone like m-m-me...?" The tears of happiness stopped falling down the girl's cheeks now, "I-I don't deserve your feelings, Takashi-kun..."

Mori's grey eyes widened a slight fraction before they returned back to their usual state. The man's lips began to curl upwards at Aka's words. He rose a brow in curiosity, "Why don't you deserve my feelings, Akahana?"

Aka paused for a second and then began to twirl her fingers nervously, "B-Because I'm-"

Mori reached out, took both of Aka's hands in his, and kisses the girl's fingers lightly. The red head blushed once more. After he slowly took his lips away from her finger tips, Mori smirked at the woman,

"You're what...?"

Now Akahana was too flustered to answer right, "I-I-I...I..."

Letting out a chuckle, Mori's smirk turned into a warm smile and he led the girl back over to the same bench they had been sitting on previously before it had rained. After the two sat down, Mori took back Aka's hands with his and looked down at the small, beautiful hands that laid in his. A light wind blew from the East which made Mori look up. Aka's hair was clinging to parts of her face and to Mori, at that instance, she looked almost like a goddess. Mori's smile intensified and grew even warmer and loving then before.

She was so beautiful to him. Just looking at her made his heart flutter with love. Mori truly felt the happiest he had ever felt in his lifetime right now. There were so many reasons why he loved Akahana and not enough words to express them. But if Akahana really wanted to know, he'd do his best to explain his feelings to her.

"Whether or not you think you deserve 'my' feelings doesn't matter. I will always love you, Akahana. That won't ever change...no matter what you do."

...Was Mori trying to make her blush to death? Her face had turned so red now that she was sure she was running a fever. Even so, he continued on,

"As for WHY I love you...that's going to be hard to explain. I love you for so many different reasons, I don't know if I can state it clearly. But to begin with, I love you for your personality. Your shyness is so cute and you're such a kind person. You may try to hide how you really are behind a mask because you're afraid of getting too close to other people but somehow...I know you're a caring, loving, and sweet girl. But it's not just your personalty traits that made me fall for you..."

_B-DMP- B-DMP- B-DMP_!

Akahana clenched her chest hard, feeling her heart beat so hard that it felt as if it was trying to get out of her chest. She had never experienced such a feeling before,

_'What...is this...emotion?' _Akahana looked back up to Mori who was looking down, timidly as he went on,

"I love you for how strong you are. You've endured so much pain and suffering in your life but no matter what, you unconsciously keep fighting. You've escaped death I don't know how many times. And after every bit of pain you went through, you would get back up and keep on moving forward. Every time I saw how much suffering you went through, I wanted to run up to you and comfort you in any way I could. And then I wanted to destroy the reason behind your suffering. But despite all that, I still fell for the way you would fight against your father and against all the bad things that came your way. You may not think you are, but to me, you're the strongest woman I've ever known. I admire so many things about you. They're aren't enough words in the world to tell you how much I admire about you..."

"T-Takashi-kun...you're too kind to-" but before Akahana could finish, Mori pulled Aka into a gentle embrace and whispered seductively in her ear,

"Every time I see your smile, I want to hold onto you and never let go. To me, your happiness is everything. I don't like seeing you in pain or upset. That's why I wanted your father gone. After I learned about what he did to you for so long, I wanted to stay by your side and protect you all on my own...even if something bad did happen to me, I wouldn't care as long as I could keep you safe. You're beautiful in every single way to me. And there isn't a thing I wouldn't do...to make you happy."

Now Mori was blushing a shade of pink. They broke from the embrace followed by Mori locking his grey eyes on her blue ones,

"My constant worrying over you; My reason for holding so much hate for that one man to the point of wanting to strangle him to death; My reason for staying by your side that night of your heart attack; Why I nearly got myself killed when I took all those bullets for you that day in court; And finally, my reason for coming after you tonight...they're all because of one thing." The host's eyes softened more as he cupped one of Akahana's cheeks and began to stroke it, gently.

"T-Takashi-kun..." Akahana could feel her eyes begin to burn with tears once more. Takashi smiled lovely and wiped the tears away with a finger. And finally, the Morinozuka leaned in and planted a kiss on the girl's baby soft cheek and rested his head on her shoulder,

"I did everything I did up until now...because I love you. I mean it. I love you so much..." Still grasping one of her hands with his, Akahana could feel that Takashi was beginning to tremble now,

"T-Takashi-kun, are you ok-"

"Please Akahana...please, come back to Japan with Mitsukuni and I."

Akahana could tell Takashi's voice was beginning to crack with anxiety. Was he going to cry? Did he really love her that much? The young beauty looked over to the man leaning on her shoulder to see a single tear fall off his cheek. That tear reflected all that he said was true. He did love her. Up until that point, Aka had figured she was the only one who felt love towards their relationship. But now...everything seemed to be different.

"Takashi-kun...I-I...Is it really okay if I come back with you...? I can be so problematic sometimes and I-...I really do want to go back to Japan. I've missed all of you so much..." The girl clenched the hand that held onto Mori's as tight as she could manage. The host couldn't help but smile at this and leaned off her shoulder so he could kiss her forehead,

"Of course it's alright. I told you already that you're not a burden. Mitsukuni and I will pay for your plane ticket back so you can come back with us after the field trip ends. There is one thing I want to ask of you in return though..."

Akahana rose her brows in confusion, "O-Of course...a-anything for you, Takashi-kun. What can I do for you?"

A smirk re-crept up Takashi's face. The host, now imitating Tamaki, brought up a hand and stroked his hand down from Aka's ear to her neck in a very seductive way, "You have to promise to me that once we return to Japan, you'll be mine and mine only for the rest of your life." The smirk grew extremely flirtatious.

Startled by the unusual act by Takashi, Akahana could swear that smoke had started to come out her ears and her face had turned redder then a beet. She was so taken aback by the proposal, the poor girl couldn't get out a reply now, "A-AH! AAAAAHHH-AAH-AHHHHH? AH?"

"Hehehe!" Takashi covered his mouth with a hand as he laughed at the girl's cuteness. Then he turned back to her and caressed her cheek again, "...I love you,"

Her expression calming down, a tiny smile painted itself onto Akahana's face. The girl looked down timidly but it was obvious that her smile was growing by the words she spoke next, "I-I...love you too...Takashi-kun."

At that, the two leaned in and shared yet another kiss, much more loving then the last. After the kiss broke, both Takashi and Akahana held onto one another in the bench for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Wow...its like watching a soap opera up close."<p>

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Hikaru."

"I'm just glad he convinced Akahana to come back to Japan."

Hiding behind a building, watching Mori and Akahana from afar the entire time, stood Haruhi, the twins, Hunny, Tamaki, and Kyouya. The hosts had indeed saw everything. And what had happened had put all their hearts at ease. Hunny, who still watched his cousin and Aka cuddle on the bench, smiled happily as he shed a few tears,

"...Good job, Takashi." Hunny turned back to the others and the hosts walked off down the street, feeling the happiest they all had felt in a long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors comments: I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I had never wrote such a big romance scene between two characters before like I did with Mori and Akahana here so I hope it was to your guys liking. From this point on, the fic will be happy. I think they're about 4 more chapters to go and then that'll be it. Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter guys! Also, if you have any ideas on what you want to happen in the next chapter, I'm all ears. Thanks for reading as always guys~ You're the best ;D<strong>_


	23. AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO MY READERS

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO FANS OF THIS FIC:**_

_**As many of you have probably noticed, I haven't updated this story in more than 2 years. I kind of forgot about it after getting total block for the plot. I know that isn't fair to readers of this, but I have good news. I have decided to completely and totally REWRITE this entire fic, and it will be in the fans interest to read the new version when it comes out. Why? Because I intend to change A LOT of the things, including some facts about Akahana. Once I post the new version, I may or may not delete the old version of this fic off here. But I assure you the new version will be kept more in character (the amount of OOCness with Mori in this version is through the roof in my opinion), more Akahana secrets, more Mori x Akahana fluff, and so on. I intend to keep the basic idea of a shy abused girl becoming one of the host club's guests the same, as that is the plot. But there is a lot more new things to come. Since I have been starting to get back into Ouran recently, I'll try to get a jumpstart on the new version of the fic right away. If you have any friends who like this fic to, pass on this message. This time, I won't leave the readers hanging. So, with all that being said, I hope to see you guys in the reviews for the new version of "Falling For You" (though I might have to change that title). Leave me a message, telling me what you think of this idea of rewriting a new version. **_

_**Thanks so much to those who read for taking an interest in my fic and OC. Hopefully, you guys are as excited to see the new version of the fic as I am. So with that, I bid you all a goodbye for now. Be sure to keep an eye out for the new version coming out soon. In the words of the Ouran Host Club "We'll see you then!"**_


End file.
